


Memories I yearn to keep

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena bonds with the Superfriends, Lies, Loss of Trust, Memory Loss, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mon-El is dead, Panic Attacks, Plot Twists, Protective Kara Danvers, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tenderness, Trust Issues, Yes it's not all angst, hello angst my old friend, i've come to write about you again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 83,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Due to an accident, Lena can't remember the past eight years of her life. The last thing she remembers was being in college, dating Kara. When she asks the doctor to call Kara and sees her with two children, she of course assumes they'd gotten married and had children.Kara hadn't seen Lena in eight years after they split up. To avoid shocking Lena with the truth, she is advised to go along with her version of reality for a little while, until she'd be stable enough to hear the truth. As a widow, it isn't easy to pretend she's happily married.How is she ever going to tell Lena they're not married and that her children aren't hers? And not to forget, how is she going to hide being Supergirl while her children have powers, too?





	1. Chapter 1

A sob wrenched itself free from the back of Kara’s throat as she knelt in front of the empty grave of the man she loved. It had been two years since she lost Mon-El because of his mother’s selfish greed.

“I know you’re hurting,” Alex whispered, crouching down next to her sister. “For what it’s worth, you’ll always have me.”

Kara wiped her tears with the back of her hand, not giving them a chance to roll down her cheeks. She didn’t believe in always considering there was no such thing. Two years ago she believed she could have a long life with Mon-El, but that life was stolen from her.

“Take as much time as you need,” Alex said, throwing an arm over her sister’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered to the grave, almost hating how the tombstone read Mike Mathews. That wasn’t his name, but it was the name he had to use to blend in, to appear human.

 

_In loving memory of_

_Mike Mathews_

_1987 - 2015_

_Beloved husband and father, may your light never fade._

 

“We can go back now,” Kara said, sighing as she stood up. “I don’t want to keep your wife waiting.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, resting a hand on her sister’s shoulder, tilting her head. “Maggie doesn’t mind babysitting them,” she said, knowing Kara only visited Mon-El’s grave once a year because she couldn’t bear more than that.

Kara shrugged her sister’s hand off, not in the mood for her sympathy, which would only make her cry and as a mother she couldn’t afford falling apart. Rhea took her husband from her and her children’s father. She hated her for that with every fiber within her. If she wasn’t dead already she’d have killed her herself.

“It’s time to head back,” Kara said, voice strong, opposing how she felt inside. “I wouldn’t want Aro or Alura to give Maggie a haircut,” she said, chuckling while she thought about her twins, who were often up to shenanigans.

She named her daughter after her mother, to keep the memory of her close and to honor her. If only her mother could have met Alura, she’d have loved her. Aro was named after Rao, her god, because the second she held him after he was born, she knew he had a great light in him.

Alex’s eyes widened. “I’ll just…,” she said, trailing off while she dialed her wife’s number. “Hey, Maggie,” she said, the moment she picked up. “Are you okay? How are Aro and Alura? Are they behaving? Are you okay?”

Kara chuckled, hearing how Maggie told her sister to take a deep breath. She was happy for Alex, who’d been friends with Maggie since high school and only came out during her last year of college. The whole time she’d known they were into each other, but both had been too scared to act upon it.

College had been a good time, one of the best of her life, up until her twins were born of course. Back in college, she didn’t know Mon-El because he wasn’t on earth yet. She wasn’t single either though. No, back in those days she was seeing Lena Luthor. It almost seemed silly now how she used to think they’d be together for a long time. In her mind she had stipulated their future, until they drifted apart a year after dating. That was eight years ago by now.

Splitting up hadn’t been her fault and it wasn’t really Lena’s either. They lost touch after college when Lex Luthor made bombs go off in a stadium, killing hundreds, thousands even, in a matter of seconds. It was horrible and Lena hadn’t been the same since. She shook her head, trying to shake those memories off.

“I know you have skills, babe,” Alex sighed into her phone. “No, I don’t doubt that you have it under control… okay, I did a little bit, but you can’t underestimate our niece and nephew,” she said, concern seeping through. “I know they’re just five years old, but they’re not _just_ five year olds. They could throw you with their pinkie.”

Kara tapped her shoe on the sand, waiting for her sister to wrap up her phone call, to fly them both back. Her children were half Kryptonian and half Daxamite, but her genes dominated, which meant they showed more signs of being Kryptonian rather than Daxamite. Unfortunately, they both had a weakness for kryptonite and lead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Ma’am, your daughter suffered a serious concussion, we are afraid she will have little to no memories left.”_

_“The car crash impacted her brain.”_

The monitor beeped slow and steady. Everything looked bright, but it quickly got dark, so dark.

Darkness swallowed her whole. It felt like falling endlessly into a bottomless pit.

_“We know it has been seven weeks.”_

_“Ma’am, please, there is no telling when she will wake up.”_

_“We are doing the best we can.”_

The lights were hurting Lena’s eyes. She blinked a few times, hissing when she made the slightest movement. The back of her head hurt, like she got hit by a hammer more than once.

_“Easy, miss, try not to move.”_

_“I’ll go get the doctor.”_

The monitor beeped rapidly, Lena felt everything slip away.

_“She’s seizing! Quickly, take her to the e.r.”_

Lena smiled when she saw her brother standing on top of a grassy hill. She ran up to him, through a field of flowers. The closer she got, the more he faded away. She frowned and when she reached him, he barely looked like a watery reflection of who he was. She tried to hug him, only to feel nothing as she fell face-first onto the grass.

Beep, beep… beep.

_“We got her, she is waking up.”_

_“Call her mother.”_

_“Her mother is traveling at the moment, doctor.”_

A flashlight shone in Lena’s eyes. She pushed it away with her hands, offended by the attack. Her throat felt dry, as if she’d spend days in a desert without a single drop of water. She tried to speak, but failed.

“You’re dehydrated, miss,” a man wearing a white coat said. “Make sure to drink slowly, or else you risk suffocating.”

Lena sat up with the help of a woman who looked like a nurse. Her head was pounding while she brought the cup offered to her by the doctor up to her lips. It wasn’t very reassuring that she could suffocate while trying to clench her thirst.

The doctor let her empty the cup before flicking the flashlight on again. “Follow the light,” he said, nodding to himself while Lena did what she was told. “Can you tell me what day it is?”

Lena shook her head, hissing at the immediate pain.

“Please try to speak to answer my next question,” the doctor said. His voice was gentle and warm, like the one of a loving grandfather. “Can you tell me which year it is?”

Lena smiled, feeling relieved he asked a question she could answer. The previous one had been hard, considering she hardly recalled which day she’d even ended up at the hospital or how. Instead of asking her questions, they should be answering questions for her.

“It’s 2009,” Lena answered confidently, remembering how she was on the verge of graduating from college, which she wasn’t sure if she had. She glanced around the room, smile faltering when nobody else was in it.

“Is there anyone we can call for you, miss?” the doctor asked, noticing Lena looking around.

Lena was about to answer she wanted him to call her brother, but she held that thought when she remembered having had an argument with him which had led to a fight, though she couldn’t remember what it was about. Her mother wouldn’t care and she didn’t want her face to be the first familiar face she’d see right now.

“Where is Kara?” Lena asked, frowning. Out of all people, Kara should have been here. She knew she was the type of person who’d refuse to leave her side.

The doctor scribbled on his clipboard. “Kara?” he inquired.

“Kara Danvers,” Lena answered, growing restless at her absence. “My girlfriend,” she added for good measure. “We go to college together.”

“I will have someone find her for you right away,” the doctor promised, nodding at a nurse who immediately left the room.

Lena felt more at ease knowing Kara would be with her soon. “What happened to me?” she asked the doctor. She looked at her hands, gasping when she discovered scars she couldn’t remember getting.

“You have been in a car accident four months ago,” the doctor answered, handing Lena a painkiller. “This will ease your pain.”

Lena hesitated as she took the pill, though it would be insane to think the doctor would try to poison her. “I missed my graduation?” she asked, sighing. She worked so hard and she was the youngest senior, eighteen years old, about to be nineteen when she’d graduate from college.

“It is 2017, miss,” the doctor replied, looking at her with pity. “Please, breathe in and out.”

The monitor beeped louder and faster.

Lena frantically gripped at her chest. She couldn’t have lost eight years of her life, which only raised a lot more questions for her. Voices became blurs as she passed out.

Hot tears streamed down Lena’s face when she came to. The doctor told her she’d gain her memory back in bits and pieces, but that it could take weeks, months or longer before she’d have them all back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, covering her open mouth with her hand as she saw Lena lying in the hospital bed. When the hospital had phoned her and explained what happened, she hadn’t hesitated to agree visiting Lena. “Lena,” she said quietly, curling her fingers softly around her wrist.

She could hear Lena’s heart beating while she slept, but she wanted to feel her pulse too, wanting to make sure she was truly alive and well. Her old college girlfriend didn’t look like she aged much, even though she was twenty-seven now. It pained her to see a bandage around Lena’s head and to see her with several cuts and bruises which were almost healed but not yet.

The doctor had informed her to be very careful with what she said to Lena, to avoid her having another heart-attack. Thinking about Lena having had a heart-attack more than once made her heart ache. She hated seeing people in pain, even when it came down to her enemies. Blurting out that they split up eight years ago wasn’t an option. The doctor said the shock would be too big for Lena to handle, considering her unstable health.

Lena stirred and opened her eyes, smiling when she caught sight of a familiar face. “Hey, stranger,” she whispered, grasping Kara’s hand.

“Hey, you,” Kara replied, not having thought she’d ever hear Lena’s voice again. She smiled back at Lena to keep her from worrying and because she was glad she was alive.

“I missed you,” Lena said, tearing up while she tugged Kara closer.

Kara knew what Lena wanted. It felt awkward for her to kiss when they weren’t together, but if she wouldn’t kiss her Lena would think she did something wrong and she’d panic. She knew her ex well, so when she saw her eyebrows knit together, she leaned in.

“Mommy, Auntie Alex said we can have ice cream later,” Aro whined as he walked in. “But I want ice cream right now.”

Kara cringed, a breath apart from Lena’s lips as she backed away. She could see Lena was frozen, which wasn’t good. Sighing, she made a mental note of reprimanding her sister when they got home, because she explicitly told her to keep Aro and Alura out of this room.

“Auntie Maggie said I can have three scoops,” Alura said, marching in after her brother, holding three fingers up.

“Le-Lena,” Kara said, struggling to keep her voice calm. “I… I can explain,” she said, although she didn’t know how yet without doing what the doctor advised her not to do.

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked at the young boy, who had dark blonde locks, almost brown, and baby blue eyes. His hair was just short enough to stay out of his eyes, but it did cover his forehead. There was a little girl standing next to the boy, basically the same height as him, save from an inch or three, which meant they had to be twins.

The girl had darker hair than her brother, almost raven-black, like hers though a tint or so lighter. She had slight curls in her hair and it reached halfway down her back. Her eyes were green and staring directly at her.

“Who are they?” Lena asked, feeling embarrassed she didn’t know. She couldn’t place those children at all and that stung.

“Their names are Aro and Alura,” Kara answered, smiling weakly while she still had no idea how she would explain this. Meanwhile, Alex and Maggie had entered the room as well. “They’re five years old.”

“Hi, Lena,” Alex said, forcing a smile on her face as she nodded at her.

“Hey, little Luthor,” Maggie said, squeezing her wife’s hand to relax.

“Hello,” Lena replied politely, happy to see they ended up together. It was easy to connect the dots and figure out Alex must have been out of the closet, finally. “Can I have a moment alone with… Kara?” she asked, hesitant as she was unsure what to call her, hence she went with her name.

Kara nodded at her sister, who left the room with Maggie and her children. “I’m here,” she said, taking one of Lena’s hands in both of her own.

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispered, lip quivering. She assumed she must have married Kara because one of her last memories told her she wanted to propose about a year or so after they’d graduate from college. They were happy together and seeing Kara here now meant they’d gotten married. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I’ll try harder to remember our children, I promise. Please don’t leave me. I love you and Aro and Alura.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“She what!?”

“Shhhh,” Kara shushed her sister, putting her index finger against her lips. “Not so loud, people are going to hear us,” she whispered, listening in to make sure nobody would enter the bathroom.

“Okay, so, let me get this,” Alex said, making a rewind signal with her hands. “Lena Luthor thinks you’re her wife and she thinks Aro and Alura are her children?” she asked, scoffing.

“Yes,” Kara confirmed, turning the sink on to splash more water into her face. Once Lena had finally fallen asleep to get some rest, she snuck out to calm herself down. If she wasn’t going to give Lena a heart-attack with the truth, she’d get one due to what Lena thought was the truth. “I mentioned it to the doctor and he said it’s best to play along for as long as she’s unstable.”

“I can’t believe this,” Alex replied, fist nearly colliding with the mirror. It would have if her sister hadn’t stopped her. “Maybe she’s lying and this is all just a set-up,” she said, pacing around the bathroom.

“You can’t seriously believe she’d fake this,” Kara disagreed. “I know her, or well… I used to, and I can tell she was being honest. She really thinks my children are also hers, that we used a sperm donor or something.”

“This is insane, she never even met Aro and Alura, she only caught a glimpse of them today,” Alex said, sounding irritated as she shook her head. “How can she just assume they’re hers? She could have asked you.”

“Right,” Kara muttered, thinking how that might have made Lena think she cheated or something. “She was never supposed to even know about them and she wouldn’t have if you had listened when I told you to stop my children from entering her room.”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault?” Alex guffawed. “Let’s not forget you rushed to the hospital the second you got that phone call.”

“The doctor said Lena asked for me,” Kara pointed out. “She remembers me and that’s good because she needs to get her memories back.”

“For Christ sakes, Kara,” Alex whispered, running her hands through her hair. “Lena’s not your responsibility.”

“I protect all of the people in National City,” Kara reminded her sister. “Lena is one of those people and she needs me.”

“You have to be careful, she’s a Luthor after all,” Alex warned, not trusting Lena further than she could throw her. “If she finds out you’re Supergirl, J’onn will freak out.”

Kara sighed, wondering if it was him who would freak out or her sister. “She won’t find out,” she assured Alex. “Lena thinks we’re college sweethearts who got married… and had two children. Even when she gets her memories back, she won’t know I’m Supergirl because I wasn’t Supergirl when we split up eight years ago.”

“You’re right,” Alex admitted, slowly breathing out. “But don’t let your guard down, she’s a snake.”

“Can you stop with the hate already?” Kara asked, tired of hearing it. “Lena never wronged anyone.”

“You always want to see the best in people,” Alex whispered, pulling her sister into a hug. “I know you’re Supergirl, but you’re not invincible, just promise me you’ll be careful.”

Kara rubbed her sister’s back, knowing how much Alex ached to protect her. “I promise,” she replied, squeezing her sister as tightly as she could without breaking her bones.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena couldn’t shake the gnawing feeling that it seemed as if Aro and Alura didn’t even know who she was. She feared they wouldn’t remember her, which would serve her right for not remembering them. She’d asked Kara to bring them along during her visit, considering she hadn’t the last two times.

Kara felt tense, not knowing what to say while Lena kept staring at her children. So far she’d told Aro and Alura that Lena was an old friend she knew from when she was younger.

“Hi,” Lena said to Aro and Alura, offering them a smile. She sighed when Aro went to hide behind Kara’s legs. “What’s your favorite color?” she asked, unsure how to speak to them. She wasn’t used to children, even though there had to be four to five years with them somewhere in her memory.

“I like all colors,” Alura answered, tilting her head at Lena, not smiling back.

“Mommy, I’m hungry,” Aro whined, tugging at Kara’s pants.

“Me too,” Alura chimed in, pouting.

“Auntie Alex will take you to the cafeteria,” Kara said, opening the door to reveal her sister, who’d been waiting in the hall.

When the door clicked shut, Lena’s eyes fell. “They’re not calling me mother,” she said, voice strained. It hurt to hear them call Kara mommy while they treated her like an outsider.

“Um well… they were four years old when you had that accident and you weren’t around much,” Kara explained quickly, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. “You were always working.”

Tears pooled in Lena’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” she choked out. Of course she was a bad mother. Her mother had always reminded her she’d never be good for anything. In the past she never wanted children because she didn’t want to accidentally mess them up.

Kara felt bad for having made Lena feel bad by letting her think she was a bad mother who was never there for her children. She knew that wasn’t the kind of woman Lena was. If Lena would have had children, she’d have been a great mother.

“I mean… err,” Kara said, trying to right her wrong. “You worked hard to keep up with our appetite,” she explained, laughing lightly in the hopes of cheering Lena up. “They inherited my healthy appetite, so we cost you a fortune on food alone.”

“Nothing should be more important than family,” Lena whispered, balling her fists as her nails dug in her palms. She wasn’t surprised she must have become a workaholic, but she didn’t like the fact she pushed her family aside for it. “Family always comes first.”

Speaking of family, Kara wondered where Lillian Luthor had been, who had yet to visit Lena. She didn’t like how nobody else was visiting her ex. Why didn’t anyone seem to care about Lena being at the hospital, about her wellbeing?

“The doctor said I might be able to come home next week,” Lena revealed, hopeful to be reunited with her family. This time she would do better to ensure they wouldn’t feel neglected by her. “I’ll spend more time with you and our children.”

Kara fought to urge to reel back at Lena’s words. She hadn’t even considered in the slightest what would happen once the hospital would release her ex. Of course if Lena assumed they were married, then she also assumed they lived together.

“Kara?” Lena asked, her hopeful smile crumbling when she saw the pale look on her wife’s face. “What’s… is something wrong?” she asked, having noticed Kara didn’t talk to her as openly anymore as she used to.

Back in college they shared anything and everything, but she chalked it up to her wife being worried about her health. Maybe Kara didn’t want to ramble on and on like she used to, which was adorable, because she still needed to regain her memories from the past eight years. It would make sense, though she missed what they were, how well they used to communicate with one another.

“I need to have a word with the doctor for a bit,” Kara said, shooting Lena an apologetic smile that failed to reach her eyes.

“Oh god,” Lena whispered, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

Kara froze at the sound of Lena’s heartbeat increasing, along with the monitor beeping faster and louder.

“Did… did we divorce?” Lena asked, crying as she wished she would remember. “I’m lost,” she whispered very quietly to herself, “I feel so alone.” It felt like the last eight years of her life were blacked out, wiped clean from her memory.

Kara’s heart leapt upon hearing Lena in such pain. She knew those last words weren’t meant for her to hear, but she couldn’t help it. She’d been focused on each sound coming from her ex, even while not being at the hospital, to make sure she’d be okay.

“No, no,” Kara rushed to answer, resting her hand on Lena’s upper arm. She rubbed soothing circles with her thumb, the way she used to back in college whenever her ex was distressed. “We didn’t divorce,” she said, relieved she didn’t have to lie about that.

It was impossible to be divorced when they’d never gotten married in the first place. She had a rough time trying to grasp why Lena thought they were married when she couldn’t even remember a marriage. The doctor had told her she must have assumed they did, considering her last memory was of them being together in college.

The monitor slowed down in sync with Lena’s heartbeat.

“I can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong,” Lena confessed, feeling it eat at her. “You used to be so touchy-feely and during the times you visited you haven’t kissed me once,” she explained, thinking of the first visit when they almost did, until their children interrupted. “I miss your lips,” she whispered, blushing.

“Oh… I… um,” Kara replied, fidgeting with her glasses. “I just figured you are healing.”

“I’m not made out of glass, Kara,” Lena said, smiling. She did remember Kara being protective and caring and she felt happy that hadn’t changed. “Kissing my wife won’t damage my health. Maybe you can even kiss me better.”

Kara chuckled at Lena’s playfulness. “Maybe,” she replied, leaning in. She wasn’t sure how to feel about kissing her ex, whom she hadn’t kissed in eight years. After Mon-El died she hadn’t even dated anyone, the loss being too fresh for that.

Lena wove her fingers through Kara’s hair, sighing happily when she felt those familiar soft lips press against hers. She teased her wife’s lips with her tongue and was about to stop when she felt her tense under her fingertips, but she relaxed when Kara eased up, feeling her lips part.

Kara could feel Lena’s lips were chapped. The kiss she received had the same amount of passion their kisses used to have eight years ago, before things went wrong. Her ex was kissing her like she meant it, like she wanted to take her breath away.

They broke apart when Alex cleared her throat, twice.

Kara sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, avoiding her sister’s eyes, knowing she was judging her. Apparently some part of do not enter hadn’t been clear to Alex.

“The doctor wants to talk to you, Kara,” Alex said, arms crossed over her chest.

Kara glanced at Lena, who seemed unaware of Alex’s hostility, unless she was ignoring it. “Lena should get some rest,” she said, grasping her sister’s arm to pull her out of the room with her. There was no way she’d leave Alex alone with her ex, not while Lena was unstable.

“Will you be back?” Lena called out, voice small and panicked.

Kara’s heart broke. She had never known Lena to be as fragile as she was now, to be so frightened of being alone. “Yes, of course,” she answered, lingering at the door. “I’m not going to leave my wife with a bunch of strangers in white coats.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kara apologized to the doctor for making him wait, thanks to her sister who had felt the need to lecture her yet again about how she had to be careful. Alex had not been happy at all that she walked in on them kissing, especially in such an intimate way. Of course her sister also complained about how she called Lena her wife. She was only following the doctor’s advice, why couldn’t Alex understand that?

If it was up to her sister, she’d blurt out the truth, regardless of what would happen to Lena. Sometimes Alex could be quite dense and have low tolerance. She hoped her sister would see reason soon and would realize how hurt Lena was. There was no way her ex would go through so much trouble as a part of some evil ploy.

“I have spoken with Lena this morning when she awoke,” the doctor said. “She has no recollections of her current life and she assumes she will be coming home to you. I would let her go home next week, though I need someone to keep an eye on her and bring her in if she is less stable at any point. We have fruitlessly attempted to reach her mother.”

“No, don’t,” Kara replied, cutting the doctor off, eyes wide. “Don’t call her mother,” she said, cringing at the thought. “They don’t have a good connection and if I’m correct, you want a healthy environment for Lena.”

“Would you be capable of taking her in until she regains her memories?” the doctor asked. “I am aware I am asking a lot of you and you have every right to say no.”

Kara sighed. It was probably best for Lena’s healing process if she’d stay with her to take care of her. “What will happen to her if I don’t take her in?” she asked, wanting to explore the options.

“Either we manage to contact her mother and ask her to collect Lena or she stays here until we are able to bring her over to another hospital where she can stay longer. We could also inform her where she lives so she can return, though without her memory I discourage that option.”

Kara wished she could ask her sister for help, but she knew she wouldn’t touch Lena with a ten feet pole. If she’d leave her ex at the hospital or let her live with her mother or alone, she’d be sending her off to her death. Taking Lena in would be a big responsibility and she’d have to inform her children about it.

“Maybe I can…,” Kara dropped her idea. It wouldn’t help to show Lena a video of the last eight years to help her remember because she didn’t know anything about her life from the past eight years. “I’ll take her in,” she decided, jaw clenched, hoping Lena would remember everything as soon as possible.

“Excellent,” the doctor replied, smiling. “I will arrange paperwork to release Lena in your custody next week.”

“Um, what?” Kara asked, frowning.

“If you are not assigned as her guardian while she is healing, her mother has the right to claim her,” the doctor explained. “The paperwork I will arrange will ensure she cannot do that, unless she decides to take this to court, though such cases are highly unlikely.”

Kara nodded. She told Lena she wouldn’t leave her with strangers in white coats and now she was going to stay true to her words. This was not what she expected her life would be like while she mourned Mon-El. They married when they were twenty-three and at twenty-eight, when their children were three years old, she lost him.

_“Are you alright, Miss?”_

_“Miss?”_

Everything spun and Kara lost her balance. She saw flashes of Mon-El’s death, how his own mother poisoned him with lead because he refused to bend to her rule. Tears fell until the ground swallowed her whole.

_“Miss, can you hear me?”_

_“I need assistance, a guest fainted.”_

_“I’ll take care of her, I’m her sister. This has happened before, she’ll be fine.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena smiled at the nurse who entered her room to bring her food. Despite lacking eight years from her memory and having injuries, she felt relatively good. She was counting down the days to go home to Kara and Aro and Alura.

Under her pillow, she had a picture of Aro and Alura, which was given to her by her wife after she’d asked for it. Each day when Kara left or before she arrived, she glanced at that picture, desperately trying to remember her children.

The doctor told her familiar places and faces might trigger memories, yet Aro and Alura hadn’t triggered any. She feared she might never remember at all. Her emotional pain hurt far worse than her physical pain. She felt like she missed five years of her children’s lives, not remembering ever having held them or their first steps.

She’d been tempted to interrogate Kara about Aro and Alura, to learn all about them, but she tried to keep her questions limited. Even though her wife obviously knew about her memory loss, she didn’t want to sadden her more than she already must have by not remembering anything at all about their children. The fact that she even had to ask who they were during Kara’s first visit made her wince.

“How are you feeling tonight, Miss Luthor?” the nurse asked, pouring her a cup of water.

Lena sighed, vaguely remembering the doctor said she needed to stay hydrated. “I feel fine,” she answered, though her voice begged to differ. “I’m going home in two days.”

“If you rest well, yes,” the nurse replied, offering Lena the cup of water.

“Thank you,” Lena said, accepting the cup. She took a sip, keeping her eyes on the pills the nurse was placing on her tray.

“This is for your headache and this one is to help you sleep,” the nurse explained.

Lena frowned, never having agreed to take sleeping pills. “The medicine for my headache will do,” she said, taking it while she left the sleeping pill on the tray.

“Miss Luthor, the doctor prescribed these for you.”

“With all due respect, I sleep fine without these,” Lena replied, although her sleep wasn’t that fine because she hated being alone.

“I’ll ask the doctor to discuss it with your guardian,” the nurse said, nodding at the pill. “Your wife,” she clarified when Lena frowned.

“I am an adult,” Lena said, appalled. “You cannot take my rights from me.”

“Miss Luthor, please, health-wise you are in no position to make such decisions.”

The monitor picked up as tears streamed down Lena’s cheeks. Her chest hurt, feeling her heart constrict.

Kara stormed through the door, quickly hugging Lena, rubbing circles on her back. “It’s okay, you’re okay,” she whispered, shooting a glare at the nurse who dared upset Lena. She had heard everything and hadn’t hesitated to fly over.

“They’re trying to make me take sleeping pills,” Lena mumbled, face nuzzled in the crook of her wife’s neck. “I don’t want anything altered more than it is.”

Kara pulled away from the hug, but did held Lena’s hands. “I do not authorize my wife taking any sleeping pills,” she said to the nurse. “Will you please make sure the doctor receives that message?” she asked, smiling politely when the nurse nodded. She may be Lena’s guardian, but she wasn’t going to make those decisions for her, unless it would be a matter of life and death.

“Thank you,” Lena said, relaxing. “It’s like you have a sixth sense, you always had,” she chuckled, remembering how Kara had always been right there whenever something was wrong, like she could feel it somehow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You can’t catch me!” Alura shouted, flying faster.

“That’s not fair,” Aro mumbled, pouting. He chased his sister through the house, ignoring their aunties telling them not to. “You can fly faster, but my laser eyes are stronger than yours.”

“Nu-uh,” Alura replied, pushing her brother.

“Stop flying right now,” Alex said, pointing at the floor.

“Listen to your Auntie Alex, munchkins,” Maggie said, to no avail.

“I leave you alone for an hour and this is what I come home to,” Kara said as she walked through the door. Immediately, her children flew down, trying their best to look innocent. “Look at this mess,” she said, gasping.

The door that led to the kitchen was ripped off its hinges, the filling from the couch was spilling out and packages of chips and cookies were spread all over the floor.

“I am very disappointed in you two,” Kara said, sighing while she looked at Alex and Maggie. “And in you two,” she added, glancing at her children. “What do you have to say for yourselves, Aro Zor-El and Alura Zor-El?”

“I’m sorry, mommy,” Alura and Aro whispered in sync.

“I need to talk to you both and after that you’ll go straight to bed,” Kara said sharply, not going to let them off of the hook because of their quivering lips. “Is that understood?”

Aro nodded and stared at the floor.

“Yes, mommy,” Alura answered, wrapping an arm around her brother. “It is okay, Aro,” she whispered, kissing her brother’s cheek. “Mommy still loves us.”

Kara rubbed her temples, needing sleep. It had been a long tiring day, having visited Lena more than once, fed her children and fought a rogue military robot. “You two are dismissed,” she said to her sister and Maggie.

Alex and Maggie mumbled a quick goodnight before leaving.

Kara crouched down in front of her children, taking their hands in hers. “Remember my friend at the hospital I told you about?” she asked, unsure how to break the news to them.

“Lena,” Alura answered, nodding.

“Mommy, why does your friend think she’s our mother?” Aro asked, a crinkle settling between his eyebrows.

Kara sighed. She should have known her children would overhear a thing or two. “A long time ago, before I met your father, I was in a relationship with Lena, like your aunties but a bit different,” she answered, wanting to be as honest as possible with Aro and Alura. “Recently, Lena has been in an accident and she lost a lot of memories. She can’t remember what she ate before she woke up at the hospital or where she lived.”

“Oh Rao,” Alura whispered, eyes wide. “That’s really bad, mommy.”

“Lena thinks she is my wife and she thinks you two are her children, but it’s not real, it’s just pretend. It’s a secret, like our secret that we have powers,” Kara explained, hoping that would make it sound about right. “Lena is going to come live with us for a while and I’m going to need my two strong little helpers.”

“Why is she pretending to be our mother, mommy?” Aro asked, staring up at her.

“Lena isn’t pretending, she doesn’t know,” Kara answered, feeling like she was handling this wrong. “You know how when you sleep at night and you have dreams, they’re not real?” she asked, relieved to see her children nodding. “Lena is dreaming with her eyes open and we are a part of her dream.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Do we have powers in Lena’s dream?” Alura asked, smiling as she puffed her chest out.

“No, we don’t,” Kara answered quickly, fearing they’d reveal their powers to Lena. That, aside from the fact that she worried having her ex around would confuse her children, was her biggest fear. “Lena can’t know we have powers. It’s very, very dangerous for people to find out.”

“But your friends know,” Aro said, eyes scrutinizing. “You said Lena is your friend,” he pointed out, jutting his chin.

“Lena is sick, she can’t know,” Kara explained, sighing. “If you both behave while she’s here, we will go on a vacation,” she said, figuring she might as well bribe them with a reward.

“Is Lena going to sleep in our room?” Alura asked, tilting her head to the side.

“No, sweetie,” Kara answered, containing a chuckle. Her cheeks colored slightly. “Lena will be sleeping in my room,” she said, which was going to be uncomfortable and awkward.

“But that’s where daddy used to sleep,” Aro said, pouting. “You can’t replace daddy,” he cried.

“I would never replace your father,” Kara replied, pulling her children into a hug. “Your father was very special to me and nobody can ever replace him,” she said, feeling bad she was upsetting them. “I have an idea. I’ll sleep on daddy’s side of the bed and Lena can sleep on mine, is that okay?”

Aro sniffled and nodded.

“Okay, mommy,” Alura said, sighing.

“I love you both so much,” Kara said, hoisting them up as she stood up. “Which bedtime story would you like to hear tonight?”

“I want to hear about Krypton,” Alura answered. “Tell us about grandmother and her sister.”

Kara smiled, wondering why she even asked. They always wanted to hear about Krypton and after that they always asked her to tell them about their father, of how she first met him. She loved sharing her tales, even when some of them turned into painful memories.

Once Aro and Alura were done brushing their teeth, already clad in their pajamas, they hopped into their bed, waiting eagerly for their bedtime story.

Kara sat down on the edge of their bed. “Back on Krypton, I could see the whole city whenever I looked out of my window,” she said, picturing it as she spoke. “I saw pods flying around and our red sun shone upon our people.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena felt ridiculous they were escorting her out of the hospital in a wheelchair. She knew it was common, but it was entirely unnecessary because she was perfectly capable of walking.

“I got it,” Kara said, taking over from the nurse. “Ready to go home?” she asked Lena.

She hadn’t meant to run late and she wouldn’t have been if it wasn’t for her sister who had gotten angry about the fact that she involved Aro and Alura into this. Alex disagreed with Lena going to live with her. She made it clear she could make her own decisions, which meant she wanted to help her ex.

“Yes,” Lena answered, feeling warm inside at the thought of going home. She hoped that once she was home, she’d regain a few memories.

Kara helped Lena up to her feet on the sidewalk, in case she would be a bit unsteady. She opened the door of her car, frowning when her ex backed away while she heard her heartbeat picking up.

Lena clung to Kara, refusing to get in the car. The sight of that car, any car, made her panic. She flinched, vaguely remembering a crash that could have killed her.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kara said, stroking Lena’s hair. “You don’t have to get in my car if you don’t want to.”

Lena couldn’t silence her erratic heart while her breathing got labored. The thought of collapsing on the sidewalk increased her panic, fearing the doctors would change their mind and not let her go home.

Kara scooped Lena into her arms and cradled her close to her chest. She knew better than to do this in public, but she looked muscled and she could get away with saying she goes to the gym often, to an extent at least.

Now that her ear was close to Kara’s chest, Lena could feel how steady her heart was beating, which in turn helped her to calm down. She could stay in her wife’s arms like this for a long time, but she didn’t want her arms to get sore.

Kara gently lowered Lena onto the sidewalk when she felt her wriggle to get down.

“I don’t know which way we need to go,” Lena confessed in a whisper.

Kara didn’t like the idea of walking Lena to her house, considering it would take more than half an hour and with her ex’s health that wasn’t ideal, she needed rest. “Remember how I used to give you piggy back rides back in college?” she asked, faintly regretting her poor choice of words.

Lena chuckled and nodded, those were good times for her, times that felt like they happened a week ago, not eight years ago. “It was silly, we were practically adults, but I enjoyed it,” she answered, recalling how she didn’t care how others looked at them.

“Well, how about I give you a piggy back ride?” Kara suggested. She couldn’t suggest flying or carrying Lena in her arms all the way to her house, but a piggy back ride wouldn’t raise questions and it would keep her ex from exhausting herself.

“You’re serious?” Lena asked, raising her eyebrows. “How far is it to our home?”

“I’m serious and it’s not that far,” Kara answered, deciding to refrain from sharing just how far it was. “It’s okay, I work out at the gym all the time,” she said while she crouched down in front of Lena. “You’d be doing me a favor.”

“I can’t say no when your argument is this convincing,” Lena replied, gently hopping onto Kara’s back.

Kara stood up, carrying Lena on her back with ease, although she kept in mind to huff every once in a while to pretend it cost her effort. After seventeen years on earth, she’d grown quite accustomed to passing as human.

Lena was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that felt a little tight. Those were the clothes Kara had brought her yesterday for her to wear, which was better than one of the hospital gowns. She could see people staring at them and some even stopped to stare. It must have been an odd sight, one adult giving another a piggy back ride in the middle of the city during broad daylight, but she didn’t care about what they thought.

Kara could hear Lena groan ever so quietly and hear how she squint her eyes. “Oh um, by the way, I brought you a pair of sunglasses in case you’d want them,” she said, bending forward so she could free her hands to retrieve the sunglasses from her purse. “So this is me asking if you do.”

Lena smiled, happy to hear Kara was still the dork she’d fallen in love with in college. “Yes, thank you,” she replied, gratefully accepting the sunglasses. She sighed in relieve once she put them on. Having been in the hospital for so long made her eyes sensitive to bright lights. “Where are Aro and Alura?”

“My sister and her wife went to get ice cream with them near the park,” Kara answered, trusting her twins enough under their supervision to let them do that. Despite the state of her house two days ago, she knew Aro and Alura behaved in public and didn’t reveal their powers. “I’m going to pick them up at their place in the afternoon, once you’re settled a bit.”

“Our children’s names are… interesting,” Lena said, choosing her words carefully. “Who chose them?” she asked, clueless whether Kara had or not. It surprised her that their names didn’t begin with an L, which meant she broke her family’s tradition, not that it mattered.

Kara heard the spike in Lena’s heart rate when she asked that question, the pain that went along with it for not remembering. She ached, wishing she could simply blurt out Aro and Alura weren’t for her ex to remember. “I did,” she answered.

She felt relieved her ex couldn’t see her biting her lip so hard she was drawing blood. Mon-El had smiled at her when their twins were born. She’d been crying tears of joy, happy to have a son and a daughter. He had kissed her forehead and whispered she could name them because he knew how much it meant to her. When she’d offered to each choose one name, he had shook his head and said he’d choose a name for their next child. Another child never happened because Rhea happened.

“My memory is foggy,” Lena said apologetically. “I think you once told me in college you had a mother named Alura before you were adopted, but… I’m not sure if that’s a real memory or not,” she explained, saddened.

“Yes, that was my mother’s name,” Kara confirmed, keeping her head down as she kept walking. If Lena would question it, she’d say it was easier to balance her that way.

“Oh,” Lena whispered, understanding why Kara chose that name for their daughter. “What about Aro, was he named after another family member of yours?”

“No,” Kara answered shortly, not elaborating.

Lena refrained from inquiring further; sensing Kara wasn’t up to talk much, especially not about their children. She wondered if perhaps her wife was disappointed she didn’t remember the past eight years. All she needed was time, or at least that was what the doctor said. She was deadset on remembering Aro and Alura and she’d be the mother they deserved.

When Kara arrived at her house, she noticed a change in Lena’s heartbeat while her eyes drank the surroundings in. She needn’t ask to know her ex couldn’t place anything, but she knew her house couldn’t possibly look familiar to Lena. Her ex had never set foot in her house until today.

Lena lowered her eyes, embarrassed she had no idea where anything was. She tried to brush it off; hoping being at home would trigger memories. It all looked completely foreign, but she’d try. “I need to use our bathroom for a minute,” she said, smiling tenderly before kissing Kara’s cheek.

Kara raised a curious eyebrow while Lena walked up the stairs. She held her breath and said nothing. Once her ex had gotten upstairs, she heard her sigh when she opened her twins’ bedroom door. It took Lena two more tries and a cry of desperation before she found the bathroom.

Lena smiled a while later as she descended the stairs. “I knew I would remember my way,” she said, hating to lie, but she felt desperate to make Kara proud for remembering something, even if she actually didn’t.

“I never doubted you would,” Kara replied, offering Lena her Supergirl smile upon hearing her erratic heartbeat. Once the words came out of her mouth, her ex’s heart slowed down to a normal pace. “You should get some rest. The doctor said you need it. I put a comfortable pajama for you on m-our bed, on your side, near the window,” she said, thinking of how that side used to be hers, but she promised her children Lena wouldn’t sleep on their father’s side of the bed.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, definitely feeling exhausted, despite not having walked home. “Thank you, darling,” she said, pulling her wife in for a kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex turned her key in the lock, sighing when she pushed her door open to let her wife, her sister, her niece and her nephew in. She shook her head at the sight of Livewire lounging on her couch, creating electricity between her hands.

Leslie grinned. “I see you finally got back, Agent Danvers,” she taunted, creating even more electricity. “And you brought company,” she added, leaning back to make herself comfortable.

“Well, well,” Maggie said, putting her hands on her hips. “Look at what the cat dragged in.”

“Get your feet off of my damn coffee table, Leslie,” Alex grumbled, ignoring her sister’s protest of how she shouldn’t say damn in front of Aro and Alura.

“Meow,” Leslie replied, laughing as she made a cat claw with her hand.

“Cut it out, babe,” Lucy said, hopping off the kitchen island before plopping down on the couch next to Leslie. “Alex’s obviously on her period, we should go easy on her.”

“Alex,” Kara whispered with urgency at her sister, who was muttering expletives under her breath.

“Auntie Luce!” Alura shouted, smiling brightly while she practically flew into her arms.

Aro didn’t hesitate to follow suit.

“Hey, kiddos,” Lucy said, glad she was sitting or else the force of Aro and Alura flying over to hug her would have knocked her onto her ass.

Kara knew her children knew Lucy wasn’t really their aunt, but they loved calling her that. She didn’t mind, given Lucy was one of her best friends.

Leslie dropped her hands, the electricity disappearing as quickly as she had made it appear. “Don’t forget me, minions,” she said to Aro and Alura. “Ouch,” she groaned when they hugged her way too tight. “That’s going to leave a bruise, or four.”

“Serves you right,” Alex snickered. “Putting your dam-darn feet on my coffee table,” she murmured.

“I’ll kiss it better,” Lucy said to Leslie, winking at her.

Kara shook her head. Once upon a time Livewire and she used to be enemies, but then they were frenemies when they beat an enemy together. About a year ago, Leslie and Lucy fell madly in love, which were their own words and since then they’ve been friends, kind of.

“My children are not minions, Leslie,” Kara said, sighing for having to say that every time.

“Minions, munchkins, rugrats, kiddos, oompa loompa’s,” Leslie replied, shrugging. “Potato, potato.”

“Do a trick for us, Auntie Leslie,” Alura said, tugging at Leslie’s arm. “Pleaseeee.”

“You better not,” Alex warned with a glare. “Last time you put our whole block out of electricity for an hour.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lena shifted a bit closer towards her wife. And closer again until she could nuzzle against her. She’d always felt a little cold while sleeping and just as she remembered, Kara felt nice and warm, her personal furnace. At the hospital she’d missed this. It confused her why her wife had remained on her side of their bed when they’d gone to sleep. As if that wasn’t enough, it felt like Kara froze.

Kara couldn’t help but stiffen at the sudden contact. She hadn’t cuddled with anyone, not since she lost Mon-El. It was silly of her to think Lena would lay still on the side appointed to her. This time it was her heartbeat getting out of control, fighting to stay calm. She wanted to push her ex away, but how would she explain that to her?

Lena’s eyes were glossy, not able to grasp why Kara was being so unresponsive. She loved her wife and she loved her right back, didn’t she? Came to think of it, she hadn’t heard Kara tell her she loved her since she woke up at the hospital. It made her stomach churn painfully.

Kara exhaled as quietly as possible, not wanting to take any risks of Lena hearing her. Even in the darkness of the night, she could see the way her ex’s eyebrows knitted together while her eyes were watery. She reached out to caress Lena’s cheek as a means to offer comfort, only to nearly break down when she felt wetness touching her fingers.

Lena wasn’t sure if Kara truly wanted to cuddle, but her shoulders sagged in relief nonetheless when her wife held her. She was slowly lulled to sleep by Kara humming a lullaby, swallowing thickly when her hair got moist due to tears from her wife while she lay on her chest. There was a dull ache in her chest, wanting badly to make Kara feel better. It had to be her fault. She had to be doing something wrong that upset her wife, if only she knew what.

Kara cried the whole night, long after Lena had fallen asleep. Holding her ex so intimately reminded her of all the nights Mon-El had held her. It wasn’t fair that she lost her husband and it wasn’t fair that she was stuck with Lena for a while, despite having made the decision of taking her in rather than leave her at the hospital. Leaving her ex would have equaled abandoning her and that wasn’t the person she was.

She shivered at the thought of Lena being in love with her while their romance crumbled eight years ago. When they split up, it had left a bitter taste. The only person whom she loved romantically was Mon-El and he was gone forever. Kryptonians chose one true mate to spend their life with. That was their way. For her, that one true mate was her husband. She’d settled with her choice.

Pretending to be Lena’s wife, because of her ex’s insufferable amnesia, was a dishonor to the memory of Mon-El. Years felt different for Kryptonians, who aged far slower than humans did and therefore could live two human lifetimes. It often felt like she lost her husband hardly a few months ago rather than two years ago, though during her saddest moments it felt like she lost him yesterday, each memory fresh.

One day Lena had been under her care. One, and yet during the first night of her ex being at her house, she was already at the verge of being unable to take it. She couldn’t wait for Lena to get her memories back, to return to her life so she could return to hers as well. If her ex would attempt anything intimate or romantic, she might literally scream her lungs out.

She could still change her mind and make sure Lena’s mother would collect her, but that would be cruel. If she asked herself what Supergirl would do, that wasn’t the answer. She took this responsibility onto her shoulders and involved her children, now she had to see it through.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I… could I…?” Lena asked, hands reaching out and retrieving multiple times.

She swallowed around the words, watching Maggie about to leave with Aro and Alura. After breakfast, she’d told Kara she could watch them, but her wife had responded that she needed to rest and wasn’t in a good place to babysit. She couldn’t shake her mother’s voice at the back of her head, telling her Kara didn’t like having her near their children. It felt as if her wife was trying to keep them out of her reach.

Maggie’s fingers curled around the handle of the door, pausing while she tilted her head. She’d been asked to take Aro and Alura with her, now that she had a day off, considering Kara and Alex agreed they shouldn’t be left alone with Lena, for more reasons other than her crippling health.

Not finding the right words to ask, Lena crouched down, silently holding her arms out.

“Oh,” Maggie whispered, sensing what Lena wanted. She faked a cough, bringing a hand up to her mouth. “Give her a very gentle hug,” she whispered, too quiet for Lena to hear, but good enough for Aro and Alura to hear. Her wife might have walked out of the door with the twins, even if Lena would have been in tears.

“Bless you,” Lena said to Maggie, when she stopped coughing.

“Thanks,” Maggie mumbled.

Lena’s eyes lit up when Aro and Alura hugged her. She hadn’t meant to get emotional, but she cried as she hugged them back, stroking their hair. They were so little, so innocent, and she hated not remembering them at all.

“It’s okay,” Aro whispered, offering Lena a small smile as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

“Are you hurt?” Alura asked, concerned while her eyes scanned Lena’s body. “Did you take your medicine?”

Lena chuckled, touched to hear her children care so much. “I’m fine,” she answered, although that wasn’t a hundred percent true. “I’ll see you both later today. Be good,” she said, trying to use words she thought she’d say as a mother.

The second Maggie was out of the door with Aro and Alura, tears pooled in her eyes. She knew nothing of her children, they looked like total strangers. Although the doctor and others would have argued it wasn’t her fault she suffered from amnesia, she felt like such a bad mother.

She felt like a burglar in her own home when she found a photo album in the closet in the dining area. The pages were worn, probably turned over many times to be looked at, yet oddly enough the album was incomplete. Photographs were missing, as if someone had taken them out, which she could tell from their outlines.

There were pictures of Aro and Alura, most of them were. There were also pictures of Alex and Maggie, however, no pictures at all of her wife and her. Looking through the album felt as if neither Kara nor she had happened in the lives of their children. Perhaps her wife had been reorganizing their photo albums, or for all she knew she might have before the accident.

She continued her scavenger hunt throughout the house, thinking that maybe she’d come across something that would trigger a memory. The doctor had told her not to rush it, but lacking eight years of her life made her run up the walls.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The way she looks at me it’s just… ugh,” Kara said, stomping her booth. “Last night she looked at me as if I kicked her cat.”

Alex snorted, shaking her head as she waved her hand. “It is puppy, not cat,” she corrected, mildly amused by her sister walking into the DEO all frustrated. She felt like saying she told her so.

“That’s not the point, Alex,” Kara replied, sighing. “Why did I agree to take her in?” she asked rhetorically.

“You’re hopeless, that’s why,” Alex said, sighing now too. “But in all seriousness, why did you? I know you care about people because you’re Supergirl, but you took Lena into your home, that’s a big step.”

“I couldn’t ditch her at the hospital, not with the state she’s in,” Kara said, thinking how guilty she’d have felt if she’d have abandoned her. “And her mother would only have made it worse.”

“Kara,” Alex whispered, giving her sister a puzzled look. “I remember how back in college you _always_ had a soft spot for her. Do you still feel something for her, after all this time?”

Kara scoffed, ignoring her sister’s look. “Always doesn’t exist,” she grumbled, leaving the imprints of her hands in a desk. “I just don’t want to abandon her,” she said, swallowing as she thought, _again_.

“I’m surprised you took her in,” Winn said, spinning around in his chair to face Kara. “Her brother tried to kill you that time he escaped prison four years ago.”

“A futile, pathetic attempt,” Kara recalled, rolling her eyes.

“It was awesome how you stopped him,” Winn said, eyes twinkling with excitement. “You made such a good team with Mo-” He cut himself off when Alex shot him a glare like she was going to use her fingers to hurt him. “Kara…,” he said, sighing when he noticed her biting her lip. “I’m sor-”

“Something is happening,” Kara said, uninterested in Winn’s apologies and condolences when she saw something appear on his screen.

“Um yes,” Winn said, spinning his chair back to his screen. “Someone is causing trouble at…ah, the park,” he said, pointing at his screen.

“I’m on it,” Kara said, resolute as she super-sped outside before shooting up into the sky.

Doing her duty as Supergirl helped her to silence her thoughts for a while. It took her all but two seconds to reach the park and land, putting her hands on her hips. The second she locked eyes with the troublemaker, she regretted having come unprepared.

Silver Banshee screamed, shattering glass from nearby buildings and causing people to clasp their hands over their ears.

Kara clasped her hands over her ears as well, but Silver Banshee’s scream made her sensitive ears bleed. Her head felt like it would explode if Silver Banshee wouldn’t stop screaming. She wanted to fight back, but the sound had her on her knees, immobilizing her.

Nearby lights crackled, revealing Livewire, white hair, dirty smirk and all. “It’s time for you to shut up,” she hissed, visibly cringing at the sound. She made a lasso of electricity and threw it around Silver Banshee. “Zap,” she said when Silver Banshee fell down. “Nobody messes with my friends, bitch.”

Kara let out a breath of relief now that she sound was gone. There was a bit of blood on her hands, her own blood. She was still on her knees, taking ragged breaths. It was stupid and reckless how she’d flown here without caution, purely because the memory of Mon-El upset her.

Leslie held a hand out to Kara. “You good, blondie?” she asked, helping her up to her feet. “Exes are so annoying,” she mumbled. “I like Lucy’s screams better anyway.”

Kara leaned on Leslie for a moment, attempting to properly gain footing. “You’re a good potato,” she said, a little strained while she tried to steady herself. “But that was entirely too much information.”

Leslie let out a laugh, patting Supergirl’s back. “You think I’m a good egg, huh?” she smirked. “I’ll see you later,” she said, disappearing through the lights with a final wink.

Kara knew they hadn’t been enemies anymore for a while and since the year Leslie had been dating Lucy they’d been somewhat friends, but it felt weird when Leslie showed she cared. It almost made her laugh how a few years ago, Leslie would have leapt at the opportunity to kill her and now she was publicly protecting her.

Her attention was pulled away from the scenery, rest assured the police had it handled as they were taking an unconscious Silver Banshee away, when she heard a fire truck at the other end of the city, along with the sound of people screaming and crying out for help. Now wasn’t the time for autographs, she had a job to do.

With one sweet smile at the people who admired her, she flew away, ready to go save some lives. She didn’t notice the presence of several reporters as another picture was taken.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Enemies to lovers? Superwire caught hugging!_ **

_Yesterday, around noon, Supergirl was spot at the park, in distress due to an attack from Silver Banshee. Moments later, no-one other than Livewire arrived to the scene. Rather than siding with Silver Banshee, Livewire fended for Supergirl. The two appeared quite intimate as they hugged, glancing at each other with stars in their eyes. Dare we say they are secretly dating? We sure do!_

 

The article went on and on, forming various theories, the most rumored one being Supergirl and Livewire being in a relationship. At the bottom of the article, there was a clean shot of the two of them looking like they were hugging.

Alex choked on her coffee, coughing it up when her sister patted her back.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groaned, sighing as she read the article over Alex’s shoulder. “I can’t believe they’re shipping us,” she said, eyes wide. “This is awkward on so many floors.”

“Levels,” Alex corrected.

“Not the point, Alex,” Kara replied, tossing the newspaper at Leslie and Lucy, who were seated on her sister’s couch.

Lucy let out a dry laugh. “You look good, babe,” she said to Leslie. She looked up from the newspaper to kiss her, nipping at her lip. Her lips tingled when Leslie sent a light jolt of electricity through them. “How badly would my dad freak out if we’d get caught making out in public?” she asked, touching Leslie arm, subtle not so subtle. “This city ought to know you’re mine,” she whispered, pulling Leslie into a rough kiss.

Leslie responded eagerly, their kiss nearly bruising as lips lapped over lips.

“Great, I can choke on my coffee again,” Alex mumbled, quickly looking away from the grossly sweet couple. “Where’s my wife when I need her?” she sighed, knowing Maggie was with Aro and Alura, babysitting them yet again, simply because she needed to have a word with her sister.

“I can’t say I’d revive your dad if he’d get a heart attack,” Leslie said bluntly to Lucy.

Lucy shrugged. “Can’t blame you,” she replied, casting her eyes down. Her father was in prison due to illegal experiments on aliens and meta-humans.

“I’ll take you to that Thai place you love tonight,” Leslie said, squeezing Lucy’s hand.

“You hate that place,” Lucy replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I guess,” Leslie vaguely admitted. “But you love it, so whatever.”

“Scratch choking,” Alex said, scrunching up her nose. “I might actually vomit.”

Kara nodded in agreement. It was sweet how Lucy and Leslie communicated with each other, but it made her think of memories with Mon-El, which was too painful. She loved seeing her loved ones happy, unfortunately that didn’t make things easier. Life went on, merciless. If she didn’t have to be strong for the sake of her children, she’d have ripped at the seams.

“Superwire,” Leslie mused. “Could have been worse.”

“Clearly you haven’t looked into the mirror,” Maggie teased as she walked inside.

Leslie laughed and gave Maggie a high five. “You bitch,” she said, eyes full of mirth. “I’m toats tasing your ass next time.”

“Puh-lease, you like me too much for that,” Maggie replied with a wink.

Kara crossed her arms over her chest. “Shouldn’t you be with Aro and Alura?” she asked Maggie. “Please tell me you didn’t leave them alone with Lena,” she said, heart rate spiking in panic.

“Of course I haven’t,” Maggie answered, plopping down on her couch. “I dropped them off at Winn’s,” she said nonchalantly.

“That’s… that’s really not comforting at all,” Kara replied, thinking of how much Winn must be panicking. Her friend was sweet and skilled in many areas, but he was clueless when it came down to children. “Now I’m kind of wishing you’d have left them with Lena.”

“You’ve known Winn for a long time, it’ll be okay,” Maggie said reassuringly.

“I’m not a fan of Lena and even I would have chosen her over Winn,” Alex said, looking at her wife as if she was seeing a ghost. Coming from her, that was saying a lot.

“You Danvers sisters,” Maggie mumbled, shaking her head. “Always hard to please,” she sighed, sending a fond smile in her wife’s direction. “Anyway, I’m here for the family intervention kind of thing.”

“What family intervention?” Kara asked, frowning when J’onn entered through the window.

“Before you bite our noses off, I can explain,” Alex said to her sister. “I asked Winn to do a background check on Lena, which J’onn authorized.”

“You guys,” Kara sighed, taking a seat on the couch with the rest of them. She begrudgingly refrained from saying anything else when her sister signaled at her to hear her out.

“Together with Winn, I investigated the accident Lena had been in,” Alex continued, barely looking into her sister’s eyes while she ran a hand through her hair. Her voice had begun to waver ever so slightly. “I’m… almost sure it wasn’t an accident,” she revealed.

Kara was not pleased to hear her sister did a background check on Lena, behind her back. The thought of the accident not having been an accident concerned her. “Someone tried to murder Lena?” she asked, suddenly growing hyperaware. She was ready to go home and be her ex’s personal bodyguard.

“Not… quite,” Alex answered, glancing at the others who were painfully silent.

“You all know already,” Kara said, not needing to ask. The way they avoided making direct eye contact said enough. “You said you’re almost sure it wasn’t an accident,” she said to her sister, a crinkle appearing between her eyebrows. “If it wasn’t an accident and nobody tried to murder Lena…”

“I have reason to believe Lena may have tried to kill herself,” Alex explained.

The room fell quiet.

Kara’s eyes were wide as she tried to process the new information. No, the doctor said Lena had been in a car accident. He’d said accident. A suicide attempt wouldn’t count as an accident. Her ex had been terrified, mortified even, at the thought of having to get in a car.

“Lena was a bit… unbalanced,” Alex said, picking her words like she was walking on eggshells. “She’d been in the hospital before the accident, more than once, scattered over the past eight years. The circumstances of the car accident are dubious and my guess is she wanted to die while making it look like an accident,” she explained, sighing. “The only person who knows the truth-”

“Is Lena,” Kara filled in, nodding as she swallowed hard.

“Yes,” Alex nodded. “Only she knows if it was an accident or a suicide attempt, but she doesn’t have her memories at the moment due to her amnesia.”

“Lena Luthor might be a danger, not only to others but to herself,” J’onn said, speaking up after having listened quietly.

“I’m going to need help,” Kara said, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses. “I can’t stay with Lena all the time, so it would be really helpful if we could take turns or something. We can’t leave her alone, it’s not safe.”

“Finally a reasonable decision,” Alex commented.

“That is a good idea,” J’onn agreed. “Lena Luthor cannot be trusted, it will be better when she is being watched at all times.”

That was really not why Kara asked for help, but as long as J’onn agreed to her plan she wouldn’t press the matter. While they looked as if they feared the safety of others, she feared Lena’s safety. It ached how little anyone seemed to care about her ex.

“I’ll stay with Lena and the twins tomorrow,” Alex offered. “No point splitting them up with this arrangement, right?”

“Right,” Kara agreed, nodding. If someone would still take her children with them every day while someone else remained in her house with Lena, her ex would grow suspicious.

“She won’t know she’s being watched,” Maggie concluded. “This could work and it might have a positive result on her health that she doesn’t have to be alone so much.”

Alex retrieved a file from her kitchen drawer, handing it over to Kara. “Lena’s had a few therapy sessions over the past few years,” she said, nodding at the file for her sister to see for herself.

Kara grasped the file, sighing while she didn’t look at it. “I know you don’t trust Lena, but you invaded her privacy,” she said, disappointed, although the findings were important. “This is illegal and morally wrong.”

“I’m trying to help, Kara,” Alex whispered, exasperated. “Instead of focusing on how non-legal this is, we should be focusing on Lena, who is _alone_ at your house, with _all_ of her medicines within handre-”

Before Alex could finish her sentence, Kara was out the door.

“Smooth, Agent Danvers,” Leslie mumbled.

“Alex, I love you,” Maggie said, sighing loudly. “And because I love you I need to say, please think first before you speak next time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena jumped up when she heard footsteps behind her. She’d been putting laundry in the washing machine and had been folding clothes. Last night, her wife had smelled of smoke, like she’d gone out camping or something. She thought that by doing a few chores, she would be doing her a favor.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Kara said, ever so quietly. She wanted to reach out and offer a comforting touch, but she was worried she’d make Lena flinch.

“You’re home sooner than I expected,” Lena said, smiling as she spun around. “Before you say anything, I can rest later, I feel perfectly alright to be up and about. Quite frankly, I’ve spent too many days in bed. I’ve been dying to stretch my legs.”

Kara’s skin prickled at Lena’s choice of words. “The doctor said you need rest,” she replied, sounding like a petulant child.

“Later,” Lena whispered, moving to kiss Kara’s neck. She frowned when her wife stepped back.

“That’s not resting, no physical activities,” Kara said, partially because it was true and partially because she needed Lena to not do that. “Don’t make me carry you to bed.”

“I fail to see how taking me to bed is not physical,” Lena teased, a smile playing on her lips.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, not in the mood for any of this. She wanted Lena to get rest before her health would get worse. It was as simple as that and it wasn’t some game.

Lena took a deep breath and curled her fingers towards the palms of her hands. “I feel like I’m being isolated in our home,” she confessed, not liking how she was put aside, how Kara and their children always left. “I still think something is wrong, what are you keeping from me, Kara? I know you. I know when you hide something.”

It was unfair how after eight years, even with memory loss, Lena was capable of noticing Kara hadn’t been fully honest. Well, how could she?

“We weren’t at the best place… before your accident… but we didn’t divorce,” Kara explained carefully, stressing the word divorce. 

“Was it because of me being a bad mother who was never there?”

“No,” Kara answered, shaking her head. “I didn’t communicate enough with you and then we both stopped communicating, which was driving us apart,” she said, deciding it was easier to put the blame on herself.

Lena did notice Kara’s lack of communication, but she didn’t want them to drift apart. It scared her how little her wife spoke about her feelings, how she didn’t share when she felt upset or what upset her. “I’d like to work on our marriage,” she said, taking both of Kara’s hands. “I know my memory isn’t what it should be, but I’m willing to go to couples counseling with you if that would help, because imagining my life without you in it would not be living at all.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

The ground shook underneath Kara’s feet. Was she responsible for Lena’s plausible suicide attempt? What if her ex tried to take her own life simply because she wasn’t in it? She had many questions, none of them appropriate to ask, not without Lena remembering and not without admitting her privacy had been violated.

It sent a stab through her chest how her ex offered counseling, sounding desperate to fix their problems. She couldn’t explain how it was eight years too late for that. It couldn’t be fixed. The past happened. They both moved on and lived different lives. She didn’t want to give Lena false hope, though she also didn’t want to crush whatever little hope she had left.

The doctor’s advice of giving in to her ex’s version of reality seemed delirious now. It was making everything complicated and what if it would end up doing more harm than good?

“That won’t be necessary,” Kara said, after a long silence, running her thumbs across Lena’s knuckles. “I’ll try to communicate more and make you feel less isolated.”

“Okay,” Lena replied, her lips falling short of a smile.

“Actually, I have something to tell you,” Kara said, thinking now might be a good time. “My sister will be babysitting Aro and Alura tomorrow, but she’s going to stay here so you can be around them, too.”

Lena’s eyes lit up. “I would love that,” she whispered, looking forward to it already. “Does that mean my bed-rest has been postponed?” she asked, mildly teasing her wife.

Kara smiled and shook her head. “I’ll make you a bed on the couch if I have to,” she said, laughing when Lena gasped.

“Have I taught our children how to play chess?” Lena asked out of curiosity.

“No, you haven’t,” Kara answered, watching with pain how Lena’s smile fell. “You were going to, though, and I’m sure they’d like to learn,” she said, seeing no harm in her ex wanting to teach Aro and Alura how to play chess.

Lena felt a bit dizzy, her energy reaching a new low. She brought a hand up to her head and closed her eyes, wishing for the feeling to go away.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, bringing her hands up to steady Lena. “I’m taking you to bed,” she said, scooping her ex into her arms with a grunt, remembering to act human. Her eyes never left Lena as she took her upstairs, gently lowering her onto her bed, on her side.

Lena still had her eyes closed. Her breathing had grown shallow, although not concernedly so. She’d passed out and her wife’s voice had become a blur until she heard nothing at all.

Kara sat on a chair next to her bed, rocking back and forth on her heels. “Please, Rao,” she whispered, choking back tears. She took one of Lena’s hands, holding on to it. She already lost too many people. It wouldn’t be fair if she’d lose her ex, too. Once upon a time, she truly loved Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Brother, how could you?” Lena asked, anguish in her eyes. She knew better than to weep, but weep she did when she failed to recognize the brother she loved._

_Lex’s eyes had dark circles around them and they were slightly sunken back in his skull. Bits of his hair had fallen out, leaving parts of his head bald. His jeans and white shirt were covered in a mixture of dirt and blood. His lips were set in a tight line, until he smiled at Lena._

_Lena shook her head. That wasn’t the brother she knew. Her brother didn’t smile like committing a crime was something to be proud of. “This isn’t you, Lex,” she said, reaching back, only to halt her movements when he growled at her. She flinched, not understanding._

_“I did what needed to be done,” Lex replied, voice cold and void of emotions. “One day you will understand, Lena, and then you will join my cause.”_

_Lena blanched. “Join your cause?” she asked, utterly disgusted. “Never,” she said, gritting her teeth as she spoke._

_Lex’s hand connected with Lena’s face in a slap that echoed through the room._

_Lena forced her tears to stop, not wanting to give Lex the pleasure of crying in front of him for any longer. Her cheek stung were her brother struck her. She didn’t even flinch when he slapped her again. This wasn’t her brother, he’d never hurt her. She schooled her emotions, knowing she’d lost him._

_“I am trying to protect people!” Lex spat in Lena’s face. “There are abominations amongst us.”_

_“You are no longer my brother,” Lena choked out._

_Lex threw his head back, cackling._

Lena awoke, gasping for air. She cried at the dark memory she’d gotten back, even though she missed pieces of it. Familiar arms enveloped her into a hug. She cried on her wife’s shoulder, clinging on to her, relieved she didn’t have to wake up alone.

Kara’s eyes were wide as Lena’s nails practically dug in her skin. There would be no marks, but she felt her ex squeeze tighter and tighter. If she were human, she’d have hissed in pain. She felt an inner panic of her own, wanting to know desperately what hurt Lena so much. A feeling of being powerless washed over her and she hated it.

Back at the hospital, Lena had no idea her vague memory of an argument with her brother was that dark. She prayed for it to be nothing but a nightmare, though her memories were adamant. This wasn’t the first thing she wanted to remember. She didn’t want to remember pain. She wanted to remember her children, her marriage, and happy times in general.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aro tugged at Lena’s pants. “Can I have two cookies?” he asked sweetly, glancing at the cupboard where a cookie jar was stashed away.

Lena bit her lip, thinking that wasn’t a good idea. She wouldn’t allow cookies to be eaten shortly before lunch, it could spoil his appetite. “No, sweetheart,” she answered softly, refraining from apologizing for it. “We are about to eat lunch soon.”

Aro pouted. “But… you used to give me cookies before lunch all the time,” he replied, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Before you went to the hospital,” he added, releasing a single tear.

“I…,” Lena whispered, wanting the floor to swallow her whole. It didn’t sound like something she’d do, but what if that was the old her speaking? Now she had saddened her son, which was great when all she wanted was to bond.

“Aro,” Alex said, tapping her hands on her crossed arms as she entered the kitchen. “Go to your room now, I’m very disappointed in you,” she said sternly. “And I will discuss this with your mommy later,” she added in a silent whisper.

“That was not smart,” Alura whispered to her brother, giving him a push. “And not nice,” she said, huffing.

Alex sighed when Aro and Alura walked away. “What Aro said wasn’t true,” she said, feeling bad for Lena. “He was trying to make you give him cookies and he was taking advantage of you not…” She swallowed her words, sensing she touched a sore spot.

“Remembering,” Lena filled in, casting her eyes down. “My own son tried to manipulate me,” she said, laughing darkly. She wondered if it was her fault, she was the Luthor after all, the bad blood.

Alex ground her teeth, disliking how Aro had that trait thanks to Mon-El, who was nowhere near as wonderful as Kara thought he was. Her sister always put him on a pedestal and sure, he wasn’t all bad, but he was no saint.

“Hey,” Alex said, unsure as she reached out for Lena. Only when Lena didn’t seem to flinch did she approach her further, resting her hand on her shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. It’s not your fault.”

“It’s nice to have a sister,” Lena replied, dragging her eyes up to meet Alex’s. At the hospital she’d gotten the feeling her sister in law loathed her, but that feeling was gone now. “I always wanted to have a sister,” she said, managing a small smile.

Alex chuckled. “When my parents adopted Kara, I hated having a sister,” she said, smiling at the memory. “It’s amazing how much someone can grow on you. I wouldn’t be able to imagine not having a sister. Kara’s my best friend.”

“I used to feel the same way about Lex,” Lena said, exhaling audibly. “Yesterday I… remembered something. I think Lex did something awful,” she shared, seeing Alex tense, which meant she was on the right track. “What did he do? Please, Alex, no secrets. I don’t want to hear how I’m not healthy enough or any other excuse.”

Alex sighed. “We should sit down first,” she suggested, leading Lena over to the couch in the living room. “Lex is in prison because he…,” she paused, not sure she should be telling Lena this. “He killed thousands of people.”

Lena hadn’t meant to cry in Alex’s presence, but knowing what her brother did broke her. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, wiping at her tears.

Alex was no longer able to see Lena as a Luthor, as a snake. All she saw was a woman who was genuinely hurting. “I hate it when people cry,” she said with a dry chuckle, wiping at tears of her own while a cautious smile appeared on Lena’s face.

Alura interrupted them with a fake cough. “Aro wants to say something,” she said, nudging her brother.

Aro fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I’m sorry,” he said to Lena, crawling atop the couch to hug her.

“I forgive you, sweetheart,” Lena replied, rubbing his back. “Don’t do that again, okay?”

“Okay,” Aro mumbled, nodding. “Are you still going to tell mommy, Auntie Alex?” he asked, lip quivering.

“Perhaps we can keep this between us,” Lena said to Alex. “Kara worries too much.”

“Can we eat now?” Alura whined. “I’m so hungry I could eat a donkey.”

“She means horse,” Alex chuckled.

Lena laughed, seeing so much of Kara in Alura. She didn’t know she’d reached out to caress her daughter’s cheek, until Alura leaned into it with a smile. “I’ll go set the table and I’ll call when lunch is ready,” she said, slowly untangling Aro from her neck before standing up.

“I’ll help,” Aro said, running after Lena.

“I like her, she’s sweet,” Alura whispered to Alex. “She doesn’t do an angry shouting voice like daddy did.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kara sat on the edge of her bed, crying as she glanced at a photograph of Mon-El in her hands. It was one of him smiling because he’d caught her taking pictures. She quickly folded it when she felt Lena stir.

“Kara?” Lena asked, voice croaking. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to wake up properly as she moved to sit next to her wife. “What’s wrong?” she asked, wiping at Kara’s tears.

Kara shook her head, sealing her lips. She knew she said she’d try to communicate better, but this was complicated and private.

“You can talk to me whenever you want,” Lena said, not wanting to pressure Kara too much. “I’ll always be here.”

Kara masked her scoff with a cough. She really hated that word, that lie. “I lost someone dear to me not so long ago,” she shared, sighing. Perhaps it would be okay to lean on Lena’s shoulders a bit, though not too much. “He was my… friend and he was murdered.”

Lena’s face paled. She couldn’t help but ask, “Did my brother…?”

“No,” Kara answered, frowning because Lena hadn’t told her she remembered Lex’s crime. “His mother did.”

Lena was at a loss for words. She wanted to comfort Kara, but telling her she was sorry wouldn’t cut it. “Life can be cruel,” she said quietly.

This time Kara did scoff. “It’s the people who are cruel,” she corrected. “She killed him. She didn’t care he had children and a wife,” she cried out, sharing details without really sharing them. “He died, she died and now his family has to pick up the broken pieces.”

Lena hugged Kara, murmuring words of comfort, but her wife seemed utterly inconsolable. She’d always known Kara had a big heart, although she never knew she’d weep this much and speak with that much pain about a friend. Maybe it was simply because friends felt like a foreign concept to her.

In college, Kara was all Lena had. Others didn’t like spending time with her, mostly due to the age gap, considering she was three years younger than most. It didn’t help that her grades outmatched others. She was a nerd who was always stuck in the library, buried in books. The library was where she met Kara, who had stacked history books in her arms, reaching over her head. It was one of her best memories, which she was happy she could remember.

“I’m tired of lives getting lost in vain,” Kara sighed. “I’m… glad you’re alive,” she breathed out, shuddering.

“An accident can’t take me down,” Lena said, bringing Kara’s hand to her chest so she could feel her heartbeat. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You don’t know that,” Kara replied, sharper than she meant. She pulled her hand away, causing a look of hurt to cross Lena’s face. “You can’t promise me you’ll always be here. Always doesn’t exist,” she snapped, too far wrapped up in her emotions to reel them in.

Lena hid her flinch at Kara’s tone, hugging her, even if she’d pull away. “You’re right,” she whispered, stroking her wife’s hair. “I can’t promise you always, but I can promise you this moment and right now, I’m here. I’m here. I’m holding you and I have no intention of letting go.”

Kara’s shoulders sagged. She cried in Lena’s arms, allowing herself to be held. It’d been so long since someone held her, since someone let her sleep on their chest. She felt small in her ex’s arms, curling up like a ball.

Lena whispered words of love, stroking Kara’s hair until she’d peacefully fall asleep. She wanted to hate everyone who ever gave her wife an ounce of pain. If she could take Kara’s pain away she wouldn’t hesitate to do so, because she’d rather hurt forever than have the woman she loved hurt for even a second.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mwah!” Kara said loudly, laughing before blowing air kisses to her children. “Don’t wake Lena up, she needs her rest,” she warned, recalling how during the past week, they’d jumped on the bed until Lena would wake up.

“We won’t, mommy,” Aro replied, blowing her a kiss with his hand.

Kara caught it and brought it to her chest. She felt a little bit nervous, given Leslie was going to stay with her children and Lena today, but at least it wasn’t Winn. Alex and Maggie had already taken too much time off for their liking and Lucy had babysat them yesterday. Another part that made her nervous was the fact that Leslie would be a new unfamiliar face for Lena.

“You’re so sentimental,” Leslie said to Kara, appearing from the kitchen with a piece of toast in her hand. “See you tonight, blondie.”

Kara paid Leslie’s comment no mind as she shut the door. Her phone rung, her sister’s voice filtering through when she picked up. “I’m on my way,” she said, hearing the click that signaled the end of their call.

“Maggie needs your help at the bank,” Alex said, wasting no time when her sister landed with a soft thud. “There’s a hostage taking place, we need to be careful.”

“Two police officers are being held at gunpoint,” Winn said. “Agent Lane is there, talking to them, but they’re growing restless.”

“I’m coming with you,” Alex said to her sister, putting her arms around her neck.

Kara flew up, holding her sister. She had to go a little slower than usual. The city was full of sounds. There were babies crying, cars honking, people talking or even arguing, police sirens going off. Bit by bit, she drowned them all out until only the sound of Lena’s heartbeat remained, who judging from the sound of her slow and steady heartbeat, along with relaxed breaths, hadn’t woken yet. Before she’d gotten up, she had tucked Lena in. Her ex hadn’t even stirred, which surprised her.

“Be careful, Supergirl,” J’onn warned through her earpiece. “It is possible a bomb has been planted.”

“Bomb…,” Kara murmured.

Every sound fell away, including the sound of her sister calling her name repeatedly.

 

_Kara knocked on Lena’s door, met by air after several knocks when her girlfriend yanked the door open. Her lips parted lightly as she observed Lena, seeing how red her eyes were._

_“What do you want, Kara?” Lena snapped._

_“I… um, I heard… the news,” Kara answered, shuffling on her feet. “A-about your brother,” she said, fidgeting with her glasses._

_“Of course you have,” Lena scoffed. “Hasn’t everyone?” she said, shaking her head. “Are you here to pity me?”_

_“What? No, Lena, I… that’s not why I’m here,” Kara replied, frowning. “I wanted to see if you were okay, I know your brother meant a lot to you.”_

_“Do I look okay?” Lena asked sharply, cheeks as red as her eyes. “So you did come here to pity me,” she said, quickly sizing Kara up. Her jaw tightened while she refused to look into Kara’s eyes._

_“I’m here because I’m your girlfriend,” Kara said, reaching out for Lena, who backed away from her. “I care about you, I-”_

_“You don’t have to do me any favors,” Lena replied, her voice breaking. “I saw the way you looked at me after what Lex did. From others, I’d expected as much, but from you, the one person whom I thought **always** had my back, no,” she said, shaking her head roughly as tears fell. _

_Kara felt ashamed she’d ever looked at Lena in the wrong way. It was true. After it happened she had looked at her girlfriend as if she was a monster, like Lex, but it only lasted a few seconds before she realized she loved Lena who had nothing to do with the bombing._

_“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Kara blurted out._

_“You want me to be okay?” Lena asked whilst Kara nodded. “Then leave. I cannot bear having you look at me with disgust. I… I’m not strong enough for that.”_

_“I didn’t mean to,” Kara pleaded, fruitlessly attempting to grasp Lena’s hand._

_“I loved you,” Lena whispered, shuddering. “You should go now, before people cast you out like they cast me out. I don’t want to see anymore what a walking ray of sunshine you are, who is adored by everyone and whose life is wonderful.”_

_“Fine,” Kara huffed, dropping her hands. “You don’t need anyone’s pity because you pity yourself enough and if you want to push me away, well, you won’t have to because I’m leaving.”_

_Lena’s eyes hardened. “Good riddance,” she said, clenching her jaw._

_Kara walked out the door and slammed it shut, so hard it was surprising the door hadn’t fallen off. She heard Lena cry and whisper how much she loved her while she kept walking, forcing herself not to look back. Even as she heard her silently plea she hoped she’d come back, she didn’t blink._

 

Kara shook out of the memory, feet touching the surface of water. She quickly jerked back up, offering her sister an apologetic look as she made her way towards the bank.

“Kara,” Alex began.

“I’m fine.”

“What’s taking you so long, Supergirl?” Maggie asked through Kara’s earpiece, voice irritated and impatient. “Agent Lane has been shot.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leslie scratched at her wig, which hid her white hair to make her appear blonde, like she used to be. Her brown contact lenses made her eyes itchy, but without them her eyes would be black, which wouldn’t scream human. This whole passing as human crap had been mostly Kara’s idea, so she could approach Lena without spooking her. The layers of makeup to hide her pale skin frustrated her as well.

“No peeking!” Alura shouted, giggling as she took her brother’s hand.

Lena covered her eyes, smiling upon hearing her children laugh. The sound was delightful, but sadly it didn’t bring any memories back, or at least not yet.

Leslie grinned when the twins flew up the stairs, always sneaky. “They love to play hide and seek,” she said to Lena, thinking how damn good they were at hiding. Surely this time they wouldn’t hide on the roof. They only did that once, which had Kara lose her shit.

Lena slowly opened her eyes. “I know my memory is not the best, but shouldn’t we go look for them?” she asked, noticing how Leslie put her feet on the coffee table.

“Nah, we’ll do that in a bit,” Leslie chuckled. “You’ll be glad you get to relax for a little while.”

Lena wasn’t that tired, so she felt no need to relax, although she assumed waiting five minutes wouldn’t harm her children. “How did you and Kara meet?” she asked, knowing nothing of Leslie or her friendship with her wife and her.

“She had her hand around my throat, but I was asking for it,” Leslie answered, one corner of her mouth moving up in a sly smile.

“If this is a bdsm kind of thing, I don’t want to hear it,” Lena replied, cringing at the thought. Kara definitely wasn’t violent and if they had a fling for whatever reason, she’d rather not know.

Leslie barked out a laugh. “I’m just messing with ya,” she said, patting Lena’s knee. “Though we didn’t meet under the best circumstances,” she added with half a shrug.

Lena frowned, but decided not to delve into it, sensing Leslie wouldn’t want to. “We should go look for Aro and Alura,” she said, glancing around, unsure which way they went. “Once we find them, we can hide while they seek,” she suggested.

“Good luck with that, they’ll find you within a minute,” Leslie replied nonchalantly.

Lena wasn’t too sure about that. “Do you want to bet on that?” she asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Leslie smirked. “Sure, Lee, let’s bet,” she answered, patting Lena’s knee again, though lighter this time and in a more teasing manner.

“Lee,” Lena repeated. “Is that what you call me?” she asked, not remembering anyone calling her that before. She couldn’t recall having met Leslie before today, but she must have, especially when Leslie had a nickname for her. Sadly, no memory was triggered by it.

“Yea,” Leslie answered, shrugging half-heartedly. “If they find you within a minute, you’ll cook. If they don’t, I will.”

“You’re on, Les.”

“That’s a horrid nickname,” Leslie laughed. “I like it. Les for lesbian,” she said, winking.

Lena joined in on Leslie’s laughter. “My initials are L.L, I have you beat,” she replied, enjoying her banter with Leslie.

“You’re wrong, blackie,” Leslie said with a taunting tone. “I was hella gay already when you were still pooping your pants.”

Lena gaped at Leslie, liking her rough edges and blunt way of expressing herself. “Ready to lose that bet?” she asked, smiling as she stood up.

“Now, now,” Leslie said, standing up. “I’m not a mirror and that’s no way to speak to yourself.”

It took Lena forty-eight minutes to find her children, while it only took them nine seconds to find her hiding under the bed. Maybe she should have come up with a better hiding place.

“The closet, seriously?” Lena asked Leslie, laughing as Aro and Alura opened the closet.

“I knew I’d be out fast,” Leslie answered, winking. “Cook something nice, will you?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Lena had been living with Kara for a month when Kara woke up alone. The sun was barely peeking through the window, slowly rising. Instantly, she panicked. She hadn’t even heard her ex getting up. Last night she’d been exhausted after having fought two poglachians who thought creating chaos was a fun way of passing time.

Chasing them throughout the city was far from fun. They were from a race of clowns, but that didn’t mean they had to act like clowns. Though, clowns were supposed to be fun, while they were like the clowns from horror movies. They had chainsaws for crying out loud! Those lunatics could have really hurt people if she hadn’t stopped them.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, hovering over them just a little to be quieter, she neared her kitchen. She lingered near the door, watching Lena from a distance with a smile because she was singing and dancing. It was new and refreshing to see her ex like that, holding a spatula to use it as a microphone.

Not once in the past had she heard Lena sing and seen her dance. Back in college there had been a few parties, each of which her ex insisted skipping to delve into books instead. Lena couldn’t exactly sing that well by any means, but she didn’t mind considering she looked carefree. Her ex appeared burdened eight years ago, carrying the weight of the Luthor name.

She followed the sway of Lena’s hips and how her hair flowed. Her ex looked younger with her hair down. In the past she used to untie Lena’s hair sometimes, kissing her cheek as she whispered how beautiful she looked. Her ex might not have had any potential when it came down to singing, but she could dance. Oh Rao, she sure could.

“Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they’re not shining,” Lena sang as she broke out into the next song.

“Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying,” Kara sang, unable to stop herself.

Lena spun around, blushing upon seeing her wife standing at the door. She held the spatula out to Kara, batting her eyelashes.

Kara chuckled, thinking of singing and dancing in her kitchen at six in the morning seemed silly. She shook her head while she stepped closer towards Lena, curling her fingers around the spatula. Unlike her ex, she didn’t dance, feeling too stiff to do so.

Lena went on singing, smiling when Kara joined her. She placed her hands on her wife’s hips, showing her how to move them. “When I see your face, there’s not a thing that I would change,” she sang, winking as she traced the back of her index finger lightly across Kara’s cheek. “Cause you’re amazing, just the way you are.”

Kara bit her lip, shivering at the touch. “And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,” she sang, running her thumb over Lena’s smile. “Cause girl you’re amazing, just the way you are.”

“Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she’d let me,” Lena continued, grasping her wife’s shirt to tug her closer. In the back of her mind she wondered if Kara would let her.

Kara placed a sheepish kiss on Lena’s cheek. She had fun, although she couldn’t offer her much, not while she was still grieving, it wouldn’t be fair.

Lena exhaled quietly, resting her forehead against Kara’s. “Cute undies, by the way,” she chuckled. “I didn’t know you’re such a fan of Superman,” she said, immediately unsure if she did but simply forgot along with many other memories. She chuckled more when her wife shrieked.

Kara felt her cheeks heat up. She had completely forgotten she was wearing nothing but a shirt and Supergirl underwear. Her underwear was made out of cotton while it breathed like Egyptian satin, how could she resist wearing those? Especially while flying, that type of underwear felt comfortable.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed off,” Lena said, smiling as Kara tugged her shirt down. She pecked her wife’s lips, wanting to kiss her longer and deeper, but she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. “I was about to make blueberry pancakes, if that’s okay? Alura said they’re her favorite.”

“They are,” Kara confirmed, nodding. “It’s really sweet of you that you got up to make breakfast. Alura is going to be so excited, especially since my pancake baking skills are lacking.”

“Ah, well, I need an assistant,” Lena replied, gathering the necessary ingredients. She knew she had everything, because Leslie had brought her everything yesterday like she asked her to. “Purely coincidental of course,” she said, working on the batter.

“Oh, of course,” Kara said, laughing lightly. “You totally expected me to wake up to help you out because I’m not good at this,” she teased. “I’ll help, but I need to get dressed a bit more first.”

“Less,” Lena whispered quietly under her breath. “Okay, darling, take your time,” she said, throwing her wife a smile.

Sometimes Kara wished she wouldn’t hear everything so well. She took her time, sort of, as she rushed up the stairs, perhaps a tad faster than a human would. Her daughter wasn’t the only one who enjoyed blueberry pancakes and as long as her children were asleep, she wouldn’t miss the opportunity to taste the first one.

“Back so soon?” Lena asked, flipping a pancake just when Kara entered.

Both of Kara’s eyebrows shot up. “How did you know I’m here? I tiptoed,” she answered, feeling certain Lena couldn’t have heard that.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lena replied, shrugging as she smiled. “From the top of my head, I’d say your growling stomach helped.”

Kara’s arm lightly brushed Lena’s when she stood next to her, licking her lips as she inhaled the scent of the pancake. Soon she’d inhale the pancake with her mouth.

Lena placed the first pancake onto a plate when it was done. “No,” she said, gently swatting Kara’s hand away as she tried to reach for it.

“But…,” Kara pouted, sighing when Lena pointed at her own lips. Instead of kissing her ex’s lips, she kissed her nose, which thankfully made her smile rather than appear upset.

“Blueberry pancakes!” Alura squealed from atop the stairs. In record time, she was downstairs, running into Lena’s arms. “You’re the best!”

Lena had stumbled back from the sudden unexpected impact, surprised by Alura’s strength. Maybe she was lacking energy again, though she felt well-rested. If Kara hadn’t placed a hand on her back to keep her upright, she’d have been on the floor.

“Easy, sweetie,” Kara chided her daughter.

“I want ten with extra syrup,” Aro said, smiling while he crawled on top of a chair, which he had placed against the counter.

“Let me give you a hand with that, sweetheart,” Lena said, hands shooting out to lift Aro up so he could reach the cupboard. “Ten pancakes might be a bit too much of a sugary overdose.”

“We can compensate by eating something healthy later today,” Kara suggested, smiling when her son’s face lit up as he held the syrup. She had no doubt Aro would literally eat ten pancakes, if not more. At times, her children ate more than she did, considering they were still growing.

“I suppose,” Lena relented, putting Aro down. Seeing their twins dig in, she feared two batches of pancakes might not be enough. “We could eat kale tonight.”

Kara made a face of disgust at the same time Aro and Alura asked, “What’s kale?”

Lena’s jaw dropped, not believing her ears. “Our children don’t know what kale is?” she asked her wife, stunned they didn’t because surely as their mother, she’d have fed them kale every once in a while. Back in college she even managed to convince Kara to eat it once a week.

“I want you to sit next to me,” Alura said to Lena, patting the chair next to her.

“No, I want her to sit next to me,” Aro pouted.

“How about I sit in the middle between you both, hm?” Lena suggested when their children argued. “That way you both get to sit next to me.”

Satisfied, the twins smiled and continued to devour their pancakes.

Kara was speechless as she sat down, more than a little surprised by how fast Lena had the situation under control, defusing what could have become a fight. Mon-El used to grow frustrated whenever Aro and Alura argued.

“Are you alright, darling?” Lena asked her wife. She frowned and placed her hand on top of Kara’s, seeing she appeared lost in thought.

“Hmm?” Kara asked, shaking herself out of it. “I’m fine,” she said quickly, but then she remembered she said she’d try to communicate better. “I was just… realizing something.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re not focused today,” Alex noted, sighing while her sister punched through another stack of bricks. “What’s wrong?”

Kara’s shoulders sagged. “I’ve been thinking about Mon-El,” she answered, clicking her tongue. If she couldn’t talk about it with her sister she wouldn’t know who else to talk about it with.

“Oh,” Alex replied, eyes softening. “I’m here,” she said, offering her sister a faint smile.

Kara knew she hardly ever spoke of Mon-El, worrying it might break her. “He wasn’t such a good guy, he had flaws. I mean, everyone does, but maybe I went too easy on him and after he died, I overlooked each and every single one of his flaws,” she said, trying to puzzle it together.

“Maybe you were afraid to ruin the memory of him,” Alex said, making sure to think this time before speaking. It would be easy for her to bash Mon-El, given she was never a fan of him. “People aren’t perfect and there’s nothing wrong with admitting he had flaws. It doesn’t mean you loved him any less.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara replied, releasing the breath she’d held. “I feel like I needed to hear that,” she said, glad she could get it off of her chest. “He wasn’t always a loving husband or father, but I wanted him to be. It’s been easier admitting the good times rather than the bad ones.”

Alex spent the whole day with her sister, listening to her talk, allowing her to pour her heart out.

“I hope I can help make Lena heal, just like she’s helping me heal without even knowing it,” Kara said with a small smile. “My heart hurts, but she makes some things hurt a little less. She had me dancing, Alex.”

“Anyone who’s good for my sister is alright in my book,” Alex replied, winking at Kara.

“I thought you disliked Lena,” Kara recalled, a little surprised. “Why the change of heart?” she asked, remembering how her sister used to call Lena a snake.

“Because she’s good to you and to my niece and nephew,” Alex answered. “I’m not going to dislike a woman who loves the three of you unconditionally.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lena’s eyes zeroed in on the bandage around Lucy’s upper right arm. It had been nearly five weeks since she’d seen her. Hearing Lucy had gotten shot was awful news. Thankfully, it wasn’t a life threatening shot. She remembered the torn look on Kara’s face when she came home and told Leslie the news, who at the time was eating dinner with her and the twins.

She’d tried to talk to Leslie, but her friend had run out the door before she had the chance. According to her wife, Lucy works for the secret service, which was a dangerous job. It made more sense when it was mentioned how Lucy had a background of having been in the army.

Lucy caught Lena staring, though she stopped as soon as she did. She decided not to mention it. “I’d take you and the twins to the park, but reporters might harass you,” she said, tapping her chin with her index finger pensively.

Lena chuckled bitterly. “Are they disappointed I didn’t die?” she asked quietly, to ensure her children wouldn’t hear her. She didn’t wait for Lucy to answer. “It’s okay, I know my wife is too concerned about me going anywhere and she would panic if I would pass out while I’m not home,” she said, sighing. “You can go to the park with Aro and Alura,” she said, frowning when Lucy smiled. “What?”

“I wasn’t finished talking yet,” Lucy answered, laughing lightly when Lena formed a silent _oh_. “You’re coming with us to the park,” she said, resolute. “Don’t worry about Kara,” she added quickly, before Lena could bring it up. “She knows and I told her I’d keep a good eye on you,” she said, nudging Lena’s side with her elbow.

“So, you will be babysitting me,” Lena concluded, voice on the edge of teasing.

“You’re definitely not a baby,” Lucy replied, shaking her head. “About the sitting part, not that I’d be one to reject sitting on a gorgeous lady, but I’d have to discuss it with Leslie first,” she teased.

Lena laughed. “You’re terrible,” she said, smiling.

“Not in bed I ain’t,” Lucy stated smugly.

Lena cleared her throat, hoping her children wouldn’t make too much out of what they’d hear from their adult conversation, now that they were no longer whispering. “What about reporters once we’re outside?” she backtracked. Lucy was right they’d harass her, but she didn’t want any of them to bother Aro and Alura.

“Way ahead of you, babe,” Lucy answered, winking as she opened the bag she brought with her. “I’m going to disguise you a little.”

Lena raised a curious eyebrow, watching how Lucy set out makeup and wigs. “I can see that,” she said, hoping Lucy wouldn’t go too far with giving her a makeover. “I’d say this is more than a little, Lucy.”

“Call me Luce,” Lucy insisted. “All my friends do.”

Lena smiled, though it faltered a moment later when Lucy hissed as she lifted her right arm.

“It wasn’t the first time I got shot on the job,” Lucy said, back turned to Lena while she chose which makeup she wanted to use to compliment Lena’s skin. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You may want to work on your definition of don’t worry,” Lena replied, concern escaping through the shaky sound of her voice.

Lucy leaned closer towards Lena, moving to sit cross-legged in front of her on the couch. “Your eyes are really mesmerizing and impressive up close,” she whispered, being so close her breath touched Lena’s face.

Lena was caught off guard by the compliment, which had her blushing and smiling like an idiot. “Leslie told me you two have been together for a year,” she said, needing a distraction because she was too much of a useless gay to be this close to an attractive woman. Not that she was interested in Lucy as more than a friend, no, she merely wasn’t blind.

“Yeah,” Lucy replied, smiling dazed. “Thanks, munchkin,” she said to Alura, who handed her pink lipstick. “Leslie is unique. She’s very blunt and often on the grumpy side, but underneath it all she has a good heart. She’s loyal and honest. And those things combined with other reasons, is why I love her.”

Aro held a pair of glasses in one hand and a pair of lenses in the other. “Lenses or glasses?” he asked Lena, lifting one hand at a time.

“I wouldn’t be able to see with glasses,” Lena answered, thinking sunglasses would be better.

“Those glasses aren’t real,” Lucy said, taking them from Aro to give them to Lena. “They’re fake and those lenses are color lenses to make your eyes look icy blue instead of emerald green.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up, feeling surprised how extensive Lucy had prepared. “Those glasses might make me look like a librarian,” she said, chuckling as she remembered that was pretty much how Kara looked in college, though she was cute and dorky.

“A sexy librarian,” Lucy corrected. “You’d rock that look.”

“I’m going to comb your hair,” Alura said to Lena, placing a blonde wig on her head. “You’re pretty. I want to do your makeup.”

“Lena’s not a doll, sweetie,” Lucy said softly to Alura.

Alura pouted, but Lucy didn’t even blink.

“I don’t mind,” Lena said, halting Lucy’s hand to let her daughter take over, whose face lit up. She wanted as many mother – daughter moments as she could get. Her eyes went wide when Alura uncapped cherry red lipstick.

“Haha, sucker,” Alura laughed, drawing large red dots on Lena’s cheeks with the lipstick.

“Language, young lady,” Lena said while she attempted to steal the lipstick away from her daughter.

“’M sorry,” Alura mumbled. She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth while she continued, holding on to the lipstick too tight for Lena to be able to take it from her.

“Don’t forget her nose,” Aro said to his sister, a naughty smile on his face.

“I’m so going to take a picture and send it to Kara,” Lucy said, fishing her phone out of her pocket. “Or actually, I’ll send it to everyone we know,” she decided, taking a picture, laughing when Lena groaned.

Lena didn’t recognize herself several minutes later when she glanced in the bathroom mirror. There were red dots on her cheeks, a red dot on her nose, dark green eye shadow on her eyelids and purple lipstick on her lips. The blonde wig she had on had been braided in one large braid down the middle.

“I would rather die than go outside like this,” Lena grumbled while Lucy, Aro and Alura were on the floor, laughing. “People might ask me which circus I came from.”

“Ratatatatara circus,” Aro sang, all childlike. “Tatatadara afro circus, afro circus.”

He was being so silly it made Lena genuinely laugh.

“Madagascar is one of his favorite movies,” Lucy said to Lena, smiling while she ruffled Aro’s hair. “It’s from Madagascar three, which came out in 2012,” she explained, before Lena would fret about not knowing. “His da- darn babysitter used to play that movie for him all the time when he was a toddler,” she said, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead when Lena wasn’t looking, relieved she caught herself just in time.

Aro’s eyes swam with tears. His lip quivered while he looked up at Lucy.

“Oh no,” Lucy whispered, sighing. “Aro, sweetie,” she said softly, reaching out for him.

Lena’s eyes went round. She glanced at Lucy for an explanation.

“His err… babysitter died two years ago,” Lucy said to Lena, casting her eyes down to the floor. Kara would pick a bone with her later if she’d hear she let that information slip.

Lena picked her son up, having to pick her daughter up as well when tears brimmed in her eyes. She hated seeing her family in pain. Her wife was hurting because a friend of hers had passed and now she learned her children were hurting, too, over a babysitter they’d lost.

“Are you going to leave us someday?” Alura asked Lena, whispering in her ear.

“Never,” Lena answered without missing a beat. She felt how hard her children were clinging to her, how they nearly suffocated her with the strength they used, their fear radiating off of them.

Aro sniffled and turned his face to look at Lena. “Promise?” he asked, mumbling.

“I would never leave you two intentionally, never on purpose,” Lena answered, hoping they’d understand what she meant. She knew she couldn’t predict the future and possible accidents, but for as long as there was air in her lungs and a beat to her heart, she’d be there for them. “Cross my heart.”

Alura linked her pinkie with Lena’s, gentle as she took it. Her mouth curved into a smile, much like the way her mother would smile.

Lena couldn’t remember having held Alura’s hand when she was born, but she knew she would’ve, she’d have wanted to do that. The way her daughter held her pinkie while she looked at her as if she made miracles happen felt like a dream come true. In the past, back in college, she always thought she’d never want children. Now she couldn’t imagine not wanting children.

“We know you love us,” Aro whispered in Lena’s ear, like he was sharing a secret. “Alura and I love you, too.”

Lucy stood nailed to the floor, seeing and hearing most of the interaction. She took notice of the shift in Lena’s eyes, the way those emerald greens flickered with hope.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was watching a movie with Lena. It was late, a little past midnight and her children had long gone to bed. When her ex placed her head on her lap, her fingers found purchase in her hair, absentmindedly combing through her raven locks.

Lena exhaled a content sigh, relaxing into the soft and tender touch. It made her want to nuzzle even closer. She felt warm, though the blanket that was draped over her hardly had anything to do with that. A light blush rose on her cheeks. This day was full of pleasant surprises for her.

Kara’s heart sped up, just a tad, when a smile appeared on Lena’s face. It was in that moment that she realized she’d been stroking her hair and that it felt too nice to stop. In the past she often played with her ex’s hair and vice versa. She leant down to press a kiss to the crown of Lena’s head, which was a purely friendly gesture.

Lena turned to lie on her back rather than on her side. She smiled while she looked up at Kara, tempted to surge up and hope her lips would be met halfway. It was tempting, although she decided not to, not wanting to risk ruining this moment by pushing too far.

“This feels nice,” Kara whispered, willing her heartbeat to steady itself.

Lena hummed, feeling at ease with Kara, who had resorted to altering between caressing her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ears. She craved those little intimate touches more than other touches, because they felt like they came from her wife’s heart. There was love in each caress, she could feel it. It was tangible in the air between them, even though Kara hadn’t ceased the opportunity to place a kiss on her lips.

Throughout the movie, Kara caught Lena stealing glances of her, which she knew because she’d done the same. “You have no clue what the movie is about, do you?” she asked, the corner of her lips curling up into an amused smile.

“Do you?” Lena retorted with a knowing smile. She chuckled when Kara shook her head. “If I’d watch the movie, I wouldn’t be able to capture you with my eyes. Your beauty is astonishing, you are so bright, my walking ray of sunshine.”

Kara tried to mask her gasp by quickly biting down on her lip. Lena’s words caused her heartbeat to speed up all over again. Her ex hadn’t called her that since eight years ago. Rather than pain from the troubled way they split, she thought about the good memories they shared.

 

_“Lena, hi!” Kara whisper-shouted, keeping in mind she was at the library. It was dark, hardly four in the morning, so the sun hadn’t risen yet. She smiled when Lena looked up from her book. Her friend had appeared fully enamored and captivated by the book she was reading._

_“Hello, Kara,” Lena replied quietly, returning a smile. “Care to sit with me?” she asked, hand on the chair next to her._

_“It’s dark in here,” Kara said while she approached Lena. She was worried her friend was straining her eyes too much with the dim light of her phone. “Maybe we should just talk until the sun rises,” she suggested, claiming the chair next to Lena._

_“I doubt I would have to wait for the sun,” Lena replied, biting her bottom lip as her eyes flit down to Kara’s lips, before snapping back up to meet her eyes. “There’s no need for the sun when you are my walking ray of sunshine.”_

_Kara blushed deeply. She knew they were just friends, but having caught Lena glancing at her lips while her heart sped up confirmed she couldn’t be the only one who felt more than friendship. She’d tried to push those feelings away because her friend was three years younger than her, but Lena was eighteen and would turn nineteen this year, which meant their age difference hardly mattered anymore._

_“Lena, I um… I was wondering if…,” Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses while her eyes kept dropping to her friend’s lips. “Can I… um…”_

_Lena chuckled before closing the distance between them, cupping Kara’s cheeks as she pulled her into a languid kiss._

 

Lena saw how the corners of Kara’s eyes crinkled while she smiled. “What is it?” she asked, whispering, even more tempted now to kiss her wife.

Kara shook her head, shifting a bit on the couch until Lena sat up to look at her. “Something like this,” she answered, cupping Lena’s cheeks, leaning in.

Lena smiled into the kiss. A memory had never tasted sweeter than the memory of their first kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s: I'm judging all of you for not having been worried about Lucy after she got shot. Next time I'll shoot Lena. :)


	11. Chapter 11

In the middle of the night, around three, Lena awoke, gasping for air as she felt her throat closing up. Anxiety overcame her while a memory washed over her like a tidal wave, the force pulling her under. Her chest constricted and she couldn’t form any words, not even a whisper.

 

_Lena sighed when her phone chimed for the umpteenth time. When would her girlfriend understand that she wanted to be left alone? Kara had been blowing her phone up for two weeks now to let her know she loved her and that she was worried about her wellbeing. For the same amount of time, she’d been ignoring her girlfriend’s texts and her phone calls._

_On top of all the texts and missed calls – that begun in the early hours and continued until the moon had long revealed itself – there were dozens of voicemails, if not hundred by now. She’d lost count, her phone overflowing from Kara not taking the hint._

_Her girlfriend deserved better, she knew it and others knew it, too. After what her brother did, people spat on her, literally and figuratively. The day the news broke out, she had faint hope Kara would have been there for her, but instead she saw her looking at her as if she’d been forced to eat pounds upon pounds of kale, expired kale at that. It was the first time she’d ever caught that look directed at her and that hurt, more than what anyone else said or did combined._

_Tears escaped her when her phone chimed again. Her lock screen was a picture of her and Kara at the library, surrounded by stacks of books. They’d read so many, even some to each other. She wiped her tears away when a series of loud knocks sounded on her door._

_Irritated, she yanked her door open, eyes cold and wary as she faced her girlfriend, who undoubtedly would soon be her ex. If Kara wasn’t going to end it soon, which she probably was, she would._

_An argument developed within seconds, words she’d regret were exchanged. When Kara walked out and slammed the door shut, she slumped down on the floor against the wall, her whole body shaking as she cried. She felt betrayed, hurt and lonely._

_She hadn’t meant it when she said good riddance, not even for a split second. But she said it anyway, knowing letting Kara go was the right thing to do. She’d die before she’d drag such a sunshine down into the abyss with her._

_“I love you, Kara,” she cried out, a tremor running through her body. “I’ll always love you. Please come back,” she whispered to her walls, wishing in vain._

 

“Lena,” Kara whispered, enveloping Lena into her arms. She rubbed her back, keeping her voice calm and steady, despite her inner panic. The last thing her ex needed right now was for her to display panic. She had to focus on Lena, on calming her down. “I’m here,” she whispered, holding on a little tighter. “I’d like you to breathe with me, okay?” she asked, leaning back just enough to look into Lena’s eyes.

Lena nodded, her tongue feeling too thick to speak. She followed Kara’s instructions, taking a deep breath in, holding it for three seconds before slowly releasing it.

“Good,” Kara appraised, repeating the movement, counting as Lena breathed. “I’m here, Lena,” she whispered, smiling softly to reassure her when her ex placed a hand against her chest. It was unexpected, though she didn’t mind, as long as it helped Lena relax.

Lena shut her eyes while she breathed, focusing on the sound of Kara’s voice and the way her heart beat steadily against the palm of her hand. She hated remembering something so painful. Initially, it had brought her fear, but being here with Kara gave her hope they worked through that. It gave her hope Kara had returned to her to give her a second chance, even though the memory gave her the feeling she hadn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How may I help you, ma’am?” the young woman behind the helpdesk asked.

“Um,” Kara answered, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. “I’m here to see a doctor.”

“What’s your name?”

“Kara Danvers.”

The young woman nodded and typed something onto her screen, frowning a moment later. “Do you have an appointment, Miss Danvers?” she asked, looking up at Kara.

“No, I don’t,” Kara answered, sighing while she forced a friendly smile onto her face. It’d been a long night and she was tired. “I’m here to have a word with the doctor who treated Lena Luthor, I’m her legal guardian.”

“Oh, that must have been Doctor Edelweiss,” the young woman replied, smiling back. “I will phone him for you to ask if he’s available.”

“Thanks,” Kara mumbled, rapping her fingers on the desk. She heard the doctor’s voice at the other end of the line, saying he’d be able to spare a few minutes in half an hour, give or take.

The young woman hung up. “Doctor Edelweiss will see you in half an hour,” she said politely. “You may wait for him over there,” she said, pointing her pen towards a row of chairs in the waiting hall.

“Thank you,” Kara replied, offering her one last smile before walking over to the waiting hall.

Waiting half an hour was a long time when the past night kept playing through her mind, like a record that had gotten stuck. When she’d managed to console Lena, her ex had mentioned she remembered them breaking up after college. Before she’d had the chance to say or explain anything, Lena had expressed how relieved she was they must have overcome it.

That’d been the last straw for her. She knew playing along with Lena’s version of reality was supposed to keep her safe, but she couldn’t imagine how much it would destroy her ex once the truth would be out. It was like a clock was counting down, threatening to reach zero, the point where Lena would remember everything. She wanted to help her, of course she did, because she cared about her ex. Deep down, she never stopped caring.

“Miss Danvers,” Doctor Edelweiss said, interrupting Kara’s train of thoughts. “You wished to speak me? Right this way, please.”

Kara nodded, following him into a small office. “I’m concerned the medical advice you’ve given will harm Lena,” she said, getting that out before she’d even sat down. “You suggested to go along with what she thinks is real to soften the blow of her missing eight years from her life. Recently, she’s been remembering a few things here and there. I doubt she’d be happy to learn we let her believe a lie. Reality and the truth will catch up. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Unfortunately, Miss Danvers, there is hardly a right or wrong,” the doctor replied, leaning back in his chair. “It is justified to be concerned it would be a slap for her once she remembers everything, though I would say it depends on the memories, whether they are good or less good. She will need time to remember. Telling her the truth could make her unstable.”

“Waiting for her to find out can make her unstable as well,” Kara pointed out, thinking about getting a second opinion from another doctor.

“Let’s compare Miss Luthor’s memories with colors,” the doctor said, sounding as if he was trying to explain it to a child. “In her memories, she knows white, black and grey exist. She doesn’t know the other colors exist, unless you’d tell her. You can also compare it to how shocked people were when they heard aliens actually exist and live among us.”

“Doctor Edelweiss, with all due respect,” Kara said, sighing audibly. “You have been asking me to lie to her, claiming it is for the sake of her wellbeing. I do not aim to undermine you, but I know Lena far better than you ever did and possibly will, and I know that once she gains her memories back, she’ll never recover from having been lied to so deeply. She thinks my children are hers and she is broken up every day because she fails to remember them, but how could she?”

Kara gripped the arms of her chair. “I should have never agreed to participate in this. Perhaps telling her the truth might not be the right choice of action, though I know without a doubt that letting her live this lie is wrong. She will end up hurt and so will my children if this continues, considering they are forming a connection and I’d hate to see any of them getting hurt once that crumbles.”

“I see,” the doctor replied pensively. “You have a valid point. Perhaps you can help her gain her memory back bit by bit. You could start by letting her know the two of you aren’t married.”

Kara knew it could crush Lena and draw a wedge between them, but her ex deserved a good life, an actual good life, not a good lie. She’d have to sit Lena down and calmly explain they’d never gotten married. The doctor’s current suggestion was reasonable; however, that was what he should have said on the day her ex assumed they were married.

“If you calm down, we can discuss this further, Miss Danvers,” the doctor said, leaning forward. “I have Miss Luthor’s best interest at heart.”

“As Lena’s guardian, I’m requesting another doctor to take it from here,” Kara said coolly, feeling more Supergirl as she steeled herself. “I no longer want you to give advice or medication for her condition,” she said while she made to stand up. “Thank you for your time, I will see myself out.”

The sound of Doctor Edelweiss’ heart betrayed she’d made a lasting impression on him. He sat there wordlessly while she left. Maybe she was a tad harsh, but she got her point across and hoped he would learn from his mistakes as she had to learn from hers.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“I’ve been working on it for a couple of weeks now,” Winn explained as he reached for a screwdriver. “I want to get it done before next year begins. There won’t be a happy new year unless this baby works,” he said, kissing his device.

Lena’s eyes widened. Everything grew dark, the words happy New Year echoed in the back of her head. While Winn was asking her if she was okay, she fainted.

 

_Lena raised her glass in her hand, a bitter smile on her face. “Happy New Year to me,” she sighed quietly. Her wine tasted no less bitter than her smile had been. She looked at her giant flat screen, watching fireworks being displayed._

_2013 was written in the middle of her screen. She clenched her jaw, pouring herself another glass before setting the half-empty bottle down next to an empty one._

_People were being filmed, hugging their families, kissing each other. She took a large gulp from her glass, downing it completely when National City’s most beloved couple appeared on screen. Supergirl was soaring in the sky, fingers laced together with those of a man. They were known for fighting and stopping crime together._

_The fact that they called the man Superboy had made her chuckle more than once. They were National City’s sweethearts and seeing them being all sappy and cheesy made her want to vomit. That, on top of families in the crowd was too much._

_She raised an eyebrow when her phone chimed, her heart beating just a little faster. When she looked at the text she received, she exhaled loudly. It was a text from Maxwell Lord, requesting her presence at his party. Without replying, she turned her phone off._

 

“Lena!” Winn shouted, voice panicky while he snapped his fingers repeatedly.

His action caught Aro’s and Alura’s attention.

“Come back to us,” Alura pleaded, shaking Lena’s shoulders.

Aro flung his arms around Lena’s neck. “Wake up,” he said, crying.

“Please,” Alura begged, hearing Lena’s faint heartbeat. “Please don’t leave us, mama.”

Slowly but surely, Lena opened her eyes, feeling weak. “I’m right here, baby girl,” she replied, voice hoarse. She caressed Alura’s cheek with one hand and Aro’s with the other while she wondered why they weren’t in her memory, just like Kara wasn’t.

She wished she would remember more than small fractions here and there. If she spent New Year’s Eve alone four years ago in a house she faintly remembered, where did that leave her wife and children? Why weren’t they there in that memory with her? Where was that house she was in? Why did she sound upset when she wished herself a happy New Year?

There was a loneliness attached to that memory. Remembering it brought that feeling upon her, as if she was experiencing it all over again. Hearing Alura call her mama for the first time was what snapped her out of it. She shook her head at the most painful question of all. Was this family even hers?

“Can I borrow your phone for a moment?” Lena asked Winn, holding her hand out expectantly.

“Uh, sure,” Winn answered, shrugging while he handed his phone to her. “Do you want to call Kara?”

Lena’s lips formed a tight line. Her wife had been halting her from watching the news in any form, saying it might be too much at once. She turned Winn’s data on and pulled the recent news up.

“What are you doing?” Winn asked, gasping when he glanced over Lena’s shoulder.

Lena saw an article of Supergirl and a woman they called Livewire. The latter sounded familiar, like she heard about her before, probably on the news. It surprised her to read rumors of them being together while five minutes ago, she had a memory from four years ago where Supergirl was with a man, very clearly in love from the puppy looks they’d given each other.

She scrolled further, fingers stilling when she came across an article that was about her. Reading the first sentence, Winn suddenly yanked his phone out of her hands. He cowered when she glared at him, his face a mixture of regret and panic.

“It uh… you need to recover first,” Winn spluttered, switching his phone off. “It’s too soon for you to read what people say about you.”

Lena felt like a prisoner, hardly allowed to go outside unless she was disguised and had someone with her, not allowed following the news or researching anything. What could be so bad that they locked her away from it so desperately?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara rubbed her temples to ease her oncoming headache. It was the first time she’d allowed Winn to stay with her children and Lena.

“It’ll be fine,” Maggie had said.

“It wouldn’t hurt to give him a chance,” Alex had added.

Sure, it turned out to be really fine when she received a brief phone call from Winn shortly after lunch. Her friend had snuck into the bathroom to ring her up for five minutes, to warn her how Lena had attempted to research news on his phone.

In the background, she had heard her ex’s voice, calling out to Winn and asking him if he thought she’d mind terribly if she’d take her toaster apart to use the parts for something else. To top it off she’d heard her children talking to Lena, calling her mama.

“Wouldn’t hurt you said,” Kara said to her sister, sighing. “It’s all peary.”

“Peachy,” Alex whispered, suddenly finding the ceiling interesting when her sister glared at her. “Okay,” she sighed. “What did Winn do?”

“Winn isn’t the only issue,” Kara answered, groaning. “I heard Aro and Alura call Lena mama.”

Alex’s head snapped in her sister’s direction so fast she could have broken her neck. “Oh,” she whispered.

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Kara confirmed. “I was going to tell Lena tonight that we’re not married,” she said, sighing because she literally left the hospital two hours ago. “What am I supposed to do now? I didn’t think they’d call her mama.”

“Well I mean, um,” Alex replied, scratching the back of her neck. “Lena has been acting like their parent because she thinks she’s their parent. It’s not so surprising they began to see her as such.”

“This was never supposed to happen,” Kara groaned. “As if it wasn’t complicated enough yet,” she grumbled. “I don’t think I’ll be able to tell her tonight, not with the excitement I heard in her voice, but I also can’t not tell her. What if the accident really wasn’t an accident like you assume it isn’t and what if she’s suicidal underneath her memory loss? What if I trigger her into doing something rash? Oh Rao.”

“Kara, take a moment to take a deep breath,” Alex said, voice steady. “If Lena turns out to be suicidal, we can get her help and let her know we are there to support her, that she is not alone. It’s up to you whether you tell her or not, though personally I believe she has the right to know the truth.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Halfway through watching the second Madagascar movie, Alura had fallen asleep on Lena’s lap while Aro had long fallen asleep during the first one on Kara’s lap.

“Time for bed,” Kara whispered, grabbing the remote to stop the movie. She shifted carefully, holding her son up with one arm while her other arm reached for her daughter.

“I got her,” Lena whispered, wrapping her arms around Alura.

Those green eyes stared at her pleadingly, causing Kara to give in with a nod. Usually, she carried them both to bed each night. That was what she had been doing for five years, even when she had Mon-El. He told them bedtime stories if they asked, but that was about as far as he went.

Lena rose up from the couch with Alura tangled in her arms. She began to go upstairs and felt their daughter nuzzling into her, half-awake. Once she reached the twins’ bedroom, she lowered Alura, chuckling quietly as she was met by a pout.

Aro stirred when Kara put him down. He smiled when he caught sight of Lena.

Lena’s heart warmed when Kara nodded at her to tuck their children in. Being able to do that meant a lot to her. She had no memory of ever having done this, but now she did and that had to count for something. “Would a lullaby be alright?” she asked, unsure if they’d prefer something else.

Kara smiled, lingering at the door when Lena went to sit on the edge of her children’s bed. Alura and Aro now only had eyes for her ex and she couldn’t blame them. Lena was truly captivating and angelic. Hearing her sing a lullaby to her children made her courage to tell her ex they weren’t married fly out of the window.

Lena stifled her yawn over an hour later, when she sat on the couch with her wife, watching television together. She stretched her arms, draping her left arm over Kara’s shoulders. “Is this okay?” she asked, gazing at her wife while she awaited an answer.

All Kara could do was nod. She exhaled quietly, smiling while she rested her head against Lena’s shoulder. Her smile widened when her ex took the opportunity to kiss the back of her head. She felt Lena’s hand caressing up and down her arm, the touch left goosebumps in its wake.

Lena’s nerve endings were on fire. She wanted to touch Kara a lot more than that and use her lips to kiss her senseless. The thought of making her wife come undone with a breathy moan and her name rolling off of her tongue in a whispered plea plagued her mind. She had no recollections of having been that intimate with Kara during college. It would be like exploring new territory, tasting new flavors, though surely they must have been intimate several times over the years she missed from her memory.

Her thoughts were pushed away by the nagging insecurity of not knowing if they were truly married at all. She couldn’t shake the flash of the memory where she was all alone, downing wine, feeling miserable upon seeing other couples and families being happy. How could she ever be miserable when she had Kara, Aro and Alura?

Kara’s hand crept towards Lena’s right hand, entwining their fingers. The touch felt familiar and good, like old times. “I care about you, Lena,” she whispered, hoping her ex knew that and would remember that. “Your wellbeing is imperative. If I can ever do anything for you, please let me know,” she insisted.

“I would appreciate it if more vegetables would be consumed and healthy food in general,” Lena said, smiling when Kara groaned. “You are adorable when you pretend to be frustrated,” she whispered, placing her index finger under her wife’s chin.

Any protests Kara had been forming in her head faded away mid-kiss, melting into it while she cupped her hands behind Lena’s neck and kissed her back.

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Two for one today, you must really dislike your jobs,” Lena mused, raising an eyebrow while Maggie and Leslie entered.

“I do whatever I want whenever I want,” Leslie replied with a shrug and a grin. “Can’t someone visit their bestie?”

Over the seven weeks Lena had been getting to know Leslie, she knew she was considered a close friend, but her heart skipped a beat regardless upon being called her best friend. She looked down when she felt Alura tug at her hand, her daughter’s eyebrows knitted together and her eyes were soft as she looked at her questioningly.

Alura dropped her hand when Lena smiled at her, assured she was unharmed.

“I, on the other hand, was actually invited,” Maggie said with a playful tone, elbowing Leslie’s ribs. “I didn’t know vampira would show up, too.”

“Vampira?” Leslie asked, curling her fingers around Maggie’s wrist. “You sure that’s what you want to call me?”

Maggie pulled her wrist away when she felt a light invisible jolt of electricity. Her mistake, she knew calling Leslie wrong names got under her skin.

Lena had to admit Leslie looked rather pale today. The other times she’d seen her friend she appeared as if she almost had a tan. Today, however, Leslie’s skin was close to white. “Are you feeling okay?” she asked, concerned her friend might be ill.

Leslie rested her hand on a lamp. “Never been better,” she answered, before tipping her head back and inhaling deeply.

“Be careful you don’t burn your hand,” Lena cautioned. “I think that lamp is still warm.”

Leslie shook her head, holding her hands up for Lena to see. “Nothing to worry about, Lee,” she said, patting Lena’s cheeks for a second, laughing.

“Can we make pancakes?” Aro asked. “Please,” he said to Lena.

“I was thinking more about making breakfast that won’t make your teeth fall out due to an overdose of sugar,” Lena answered, smiling.

“But these are my baby teeth, they’re supposed to fall out,” Aro replied, putting his hands on his hips. “Can I have pancakes now?”

“Aro is right,” Alura agreed, nodding furiously. “And mommy said we have to enjoy the good things in life.”

“I love these kids,” Maggie said, laughing. “They’re wicked smart.”

“Sneaky little minions,” Leslie said, hugging Aro and Alura. “I’m offended I didn’t get a hug when I walked in.”

“Can you give me a hand in the kitchen, Les?” Lena asked, plastering a smile onto her face.

“Don’t let her burn our breakfast,” Maggie said, ducking when Leslie threw a pillow at her.

Lena opened the refrigerator, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She side-eyed Leslie, who was turning the sink on. It was great to see her friend being so helpful; however, dishes were usually done once there actually were dishes to wash.

She wondered how Leslie had been able to touch that lamp earlier without getting hurt or why her eyes were blue this time. The former, she couldn’t explain. With the latter, she assumed Leslie used colored lenses. Her friend’s skin being about five tints whiter than last time made no sense. If she hadn’t seen Leslie eating before she’d have thought she could be a vampire. Her friend wasn’t a vampire, but she was not sure if she was human either.

“You’ve got something on your mind,” Leslie said, keeping her voice down. “Spit it out.”

Lena understood why Leslie was basically whispering, given Maggie was literally in the next room with Aro and Alura, though turning the sink on felt like overkill. She frowned when her friend took a step back the moment the water splashed in her direction.

Leslie sighed, noticing Lena staring. The Luthor had to work on her poker face. “I have traumatic memories involving water,” she explained vaguely. “So, what’s got you worked up?”

“To the point? I need a phone,” Lena answered, feeling like Leslie was the best person to ask. She couldn’t ask Kara and next to her, she trusted Leslie the most.

“Ah,” Leslie replied quietly. She tapped her index finger to her nose and then pointed it at Lena with a small nod. “You want intel.”

“I want to know about my life, I hate being kept in the dark,” Lena confessed. She went along with it for weeks, slowly turning into months, but her patience was wearing thin. “I don’t even know what I did for a living. I would appreciate it tremendously if you could give me a phone, preferably a burner phone.”

“A burner phone?” Leslie repeated, frowning. “Fucking hell, Lee, do you think you’ll be traced or some shit?”

Lena turned the tap from the sink off, not needlessly wanting to waste more water down the drain. The speed with which Leslie turned it back on was worrisome. “For someone who fears water you seem unusually eager to have water running right now,” she noted, raising an eyebrow. She was tired of keeping all of her observations to herself.

“Maggie’s a detective,” Leslie replied, shrugging. “You never know how well her ears might be trained, whispering might not cut it.”

“Maggie, would you be so kind to fetch me a sweater upstairs?” Lena called out, turning the tap off when Maggie replied she’d go get her one. Once more, Leslie turned it back on. “What is your excuse this time?”

Leslie scoffed. “Maybe I find the sound relaxing, who knows?”

“Sure, because fears are relaxing,” Lena replied, feeling anger bubbling up. She had no doubt Leslie truly did fear water, though something wasn’t adding up. “Why do you insist for the water to run?”

“Oddly perceptive, aren’t you?”

“You are avoiding my question, deflecting it with a question of your own,” Lena said, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

Leslie laughed and turned the tap off. “I can get you a phone, but I won’t,” she said, resting her index finger against Lena’s lips when she opened her mouth to react. “Someone needs to tell you something and if they don’t within say three weeks from now, I’ll get you a phone. Deal?”

Lena pressed her lips into a tight line and nodded. She’d have preferred having a phone as soon as possible, although waiting three more weeks wouldn’t be too bad. “Kara needs to tell me something?” she asked, getting started on breakfast.

Leslie grinned and said nothing while Maggie walked in with a sweater for Lena.

“It’s warm today for a sweater,” Maggie said, pushing the palm of her hand against Lena’s forehead. “Hmm, feels normal.”

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Lena said, excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

Maggie leaned against the counter, arms crossed. “What’d you and Lena talk about?” she asked Leslie when Lena was upstairs.

“Chill out, chipmunk,” Leslie answered, laughing lightly. “We were having some friendly banter, that’s all.”

“Look,” Maggie said, sighing, dropping her arms. “I know you’re not a part of the DEO or the police force or any of that, but you’re a part of our family and we agreed we’d keep an eye on Lena.”

“For fucks sakes, Sawyer, Lee’s a person, not some job we gotta do.”

“I care about her, too, you idiot,” Maggie mumbled. “Ouch,” she hissed quietly when Leslie clapped her on the shoulder. “She’s my friend as much as she is yours.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara landed with a soft thud on the balcony of Luthor Corp. It had been there for a long time, though surprisingly she had never seen Lena working there. Her attention was drawn by how only the lights on the top floor were on. Maybe she should have read her ex’s files, which her sister had given to her, but reading those felt like a breach of privacy.

Even if she did decide to read them, she couldn’t be sure they’d tell her much about the past eight years of Lena’s life. Here and there she’d read articles about her. Some articles mentioned the accident, claiming she was probably drunk or was trying to crash other people’s cars with hers. None of the articles stated the truth by sharing it was an accident or by guessing it could have been a suicide attempt. Humanity was so disappointing sometimes, always shining a bad light on a Luthor.

She straightened her posture, assuming her Supergirl stance before knocking on the glass door. Her eyes widened when the glass door was opened by a boy, whom she guessed had to be somewhere around seven to eleven years old. His hair was black like ink, his eyes bluer than a clear sky. Behind him, a girl younger than him was hiding. The girl had the same hair, though longer and the same eyes. She couldn’t be older than eight or nine.

“Children, step away from the balcony,” a young woman said, rushing over to them. “Supergirl, you shouldn’t be here.”

Kara resisted the urge to crouch down in front of the children and study them. They reminded her of Lena, although their eyes were different. On first thought she’d have wondered if her ex had children, but they looked a bit too old for that. If they were Lena’s, she’d have had them in college or shortly after and no children were ever mentioned.

“Is there a reason why I should not be here?” Kara asked, not faltering in the slightest as she took a step forward, chin tilted up.

“I’m Jess, the secretary,” the woman said, sighing. “Mrs. Luthor does not take kindly to… unannounced visitors.”

Kara set her jaw, the underlying implication clear. Lillian Luthor never hid her distaste of anyone who wasn’t human, aliens in particular. That wasn’t what bothered her at the moment though. No, what bothered her was that Lillian Luthor was nearby, which her x-ray vision confirmed, and that she had not attempted even once to reach out to Lena.

It was probably for the better that she hadn’t, but she was Lena’s mother and a mother should care. She knew her ex would never admit how much it hurt her mother didn’t visit her. Back in college, she had been more than aware how much Lena craved her mother’s love and appreciation.

“I won’t take much of your time,” Kara promised, hearing how Jess’ heartbeat increased. “Did Lena Luthor work here?”

Jess glanced quickly at the door before looking back at Supergirl. “She hasn’t set foot in this building, she worked from home on projects, but she does own the majority of this company,” she answered, waving with her hands for Supergirl to fly away.

Kara opened her mouth to ask questions about those children, but she flew away instead when she heard Lillian approach, not wanting to get Jess into trouble. Who did those children belong to? Lena? Lillian…? They looked old enough for Lena to remember, all she’d have to do was ask in a non-direct way.

 


	14. Chapter 14

When Kara arrived home, Lena immediately noticed something was different about her. Every day, from the moment her wife had gotten out of bed until she went back to bed, she wore glasses. Now she was looking at her, not seeing any glasses. What surprised her most was how Kara appeared to be seeing fine. On first thought she’d have thought her wife lost her glasses somewhere or forgot them at work.

Kara closed the door, smiling when her children ran up to her, thankfully with human speed, to hug her legs. She made exaggerated big steps while she walked to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water.

Lena watched her wife intently, stunned how she didn’t even spill a single drop of water. Did Kara use fake glasses like the ones Lucy once brought for her? Maybe there was only one way to find out. She still had those glasses. Mind set on wanting to know, she went to get those glasses.

Kara emerged from the kitchen, jaw dropping slightly when she saw Lena standing in her living room with glasses in her hand. She went to fidget with her glasses, only to find they weren’t there. She must have forgotten them at the DEO, having been too distracted when she was thinking about those children while she was training. In her seventeen years of passing as human, this wasn’t a good time to start slipping up.

It was a mild relief her slipup wasn’t bigger, such as walking through the door with her super suit on rather than in regular clothes. In that case she could attempt saying she likes to cosplay, although that would be a poorly constructed lie and nobody would be that stupid to believe it. She raised her glass to her lips, purposely spilling some water over her hand.

“You forgot your glasses, darling,” Lena said, which technically wasn’t a lie. It just wasn’t the pair of glasses she was holding. She smiled and handed them over to her wife, who immediately put them on. “Better?”

“Much,” Kara answered, returning Lena’s smile with one of her own. “My vision has been blurry all day,” she said, chuckling awkwardly. She exhaled, relieved, knowing her secret was still safe.

Lena used what she’d been taught as a Luthor and kept a straight face, even though a part of her felt betrayed by her wife lying to her. She wondered why Kara would lie about needing glasses while she didn’t. There was nothing special about those glasses. They were plain lead-lined glasses. It made no sense. Kara indicated she needed glasses yet she obviously didn’t, so if it was a disguise rather than some type of fashion she liked, she had to be hiding something.

“I missed you,” Kara whispered, pulling Lena into a hug.

Lena sighed, relaxing into the hug. She frowned when she inhaled the smell of smoke, which wasn’t the first time. It wasn’t the type of smoke like when someone had been spending time with a group of smokers. No, it was a lot stronger and persistent, like having been in a burning building. It concerned her what on earth her wife spent her time doing to come home like that.

As if the smell wasn’t enough, there was a hole in Kara’s shirt, as if something had gone through it, yet there was no blood. She hadn’t seen that hole this morning when her wife had left, she was sure of that. It must have been a small object, such as a bullet or a nail, or a hook she got caught on.

“Can we play games?” Alura asked, her voice a tad whiny. “I want to sing karaoke and then I want to play hide and seek and then chess.”

“I want to play twister and watch movies,” Aro said.

“Hmm, we can start with karaoke and play twister after that,” Kara replied thoughtfully. “What do you think, Lena, will you duet with me?”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up, a smile appearing on her face due to how much it sounded like Kara asked her to do it and the blush that stretched to the tips of her wife’s ears let her know she caught that, too. She remembered how easy it was back in college to make Kara squirm. The smell of smoke and the hole in her wife’s shirt temporarily forgotten, she focused on this family moment.

“I mean… to sing, you know, karaoke,” Kara spluttered, eyes wide. “I need a partner.”

“You’re being weird, mommy,” Aro said, grabbing a microphone.

“Karaoke is easy,” Alura said to Lena while she took a microphone. “First, you select a song from the menu,” she explained, scrolling through it. “See, that’s the menu, it has a lot of songs.”

Lena chuckled while Kara stared at her feet. “Oh yes, that does look easy,” she replied, going along with it. She thought it was adorable how their children assumed Kara had wanted to explain the game to her.

“If you’re not singing alone it’s called a duet,” Aro supplied, pointing between him and his sister.

“I see,” Lena hummed, listening intently to their instructions. “What if I sing false?”

“If you sing false then we’ll never play karaoke with you again,” Alura answered, face serious. “See, it’s simple. Do you understand or do we need to repeat that for you?”

Lena laughed so loud she had tears streaming down her face. It was interesting to see just how smart their five year olds were, although when it came down to chess they struggled. She had been trying to teach them for weeks, but they still had trouble with the basics.

Kara shook her head. She’d have to speak to her children’s aunties, who were the cause of Aro and Alura having such a smart mouth on them. Especially Lucy and Leslie were often a bad influence, Leslie in particular who’d even curse in their presence.

Aro began singing at the top of his lungs, so false and loud Kara struggled to hide her cringe.

“Aww, now we’ll never play karaoke again,” Lena teased, chuckling when Aro and Alura both gasped in response.

“We’ll get you,” Aro said, launching himself at Lena. “Meanie,” he said, stifling giggles.

Alura quickly joined her brother.

“A little help?” Lena asked her wife, smiling.

“I suppose two against one isn’t fair,” Kara reasoned. “Pillow fight!”

“You wouldn’t,” Lena gasped, but Kara would and she did when a pillow softly struck her chest. “I am on your team,” she reminded her dorky wife.

“That’s not fair,” Aro pouted. “Alura and I are little.”

“You make a valid point, young man,” Lena replied, touching his nose with her index finger.

“Get them, mommy,” Alura giggled, grasping a pillow. She smiled wickedly at her brother and at Lena.

Soon enough, feathers were flying everywhere.

Lena was surprised by how unfazed Kara was about the mess they were creating. It felt good not having to care, being able to let go and simply have fun. Her wife always knew how to bring out the life in her. From the corner of her eye she caught Alura jumping over the couch, which was very unusual.

They ran through the living room and the kitchen, chasing each other with pillows.

Alura tripped and fell onto her knees.

Lena immediately went to help her up, but she’d hardly set one foot towards her daughter when Alura jumped back up onto her feet, not a single scratch on her knees.

“No, not the chairs!” Kara said, raising her voice a little when her children went to grab chairs to use them in their fight.

Aro and Alura pouted, but did oblige and put the chairs back down.

Lena wondered if was normal for Aro and Alura to lift those chairs. They weren’t that heavy, she could lift them as well, but that was different because she was an adult. She concluded it wasn’t normal for five year olds to do that, not as effortlessly as they had, especially not one chair in each hand. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It was kind of Alex to bring us pillows,” Lena whispered, relieved she wouldn’t have to sleep without one, although her wife would have made a great pillow too.

“Yeah it was,” Kara agreed, smiling when she felt Lena lacing their fingers together while they sat against the headboard. “I’ll never forget the look on her face when she saw all those feathers.”

“Priceless,” Lena chuckled. “I had a good time tonight. It’s hard to remember the last time I had this much fun,” she whispered a little tiredly.

“I feel the same,” Kara replied, sighing contently. Once they’d cleaned up all the feathers, they had played twister and it turned out Lena was more flexible than she thought she was. Not that she was staring. Much. Only a little a lot. “How is your head?” she asked, voice tinted with concern. She’d tried to avoid being too rough with the pillows, but she noticed her children forgot their strength momentarily here and there.

“Hurts a little,” Lena answered, admitting her head wasn’t fine. “It was an accident,” she whispered, knowing their son hadn’t meant for that bottle to smack against her head. “It was adorable how Aro tried to kiss it better.”

“Aro and Alura are the sweetest,” Kara said with a smile. “Speaking of them, they are the only children in my family and they’re spoiled,” she whispered, ceasing the opportunity to get an answer to her question. “I look forward to the day someone else will have a child so I can have a niece or a nephew. My money is on Alex and Maggie.”

“You said that right,” Lena replied, kissing a blushing Kara’s cheek. “They are very much spoiled.”

“What about your family?” Kara asked, since Lena didn’t automatically mention them.

“My family and children?” Lena asked, finding that question odd. Her wife knew she only had her mother and her brother, one obviously not caring to contact her and the other in prison. “No, it’s always been Lex and me. My mother couldn’t have any children after Lex and from the way she raised me it’s safe to say she didn’t want to have any other children.”

Kara grasped Lena’s hand, rubbing circles with her thumb. She shouldn’t have touched such a sore topic. If her ex knew anything about those children, she’d have said something. Maybe she’d been wrong to think they would be Luthors. They could be Jess’ family or even someone else’s, though that hardly explains what they were doing at Luthor Corp, in Lillian’s office.

Lena knew they were having a random pillow talk, but that question was really oddly random.

“I have to tell you something,” Kara whispered, gathering her courage as she took a deep breath. Being here with Lena felt good, but it hurt how she let her believe a lie each day.

“Can you save it for later?” Lena asked, failing to contain a yawn. “I was wondering if we could enjoy the silence together for a while.”

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth and nodded. Perhaps telling Lena right before going to sleep wasn’t the best plan. She should find a better moment to tell her.

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispered, lifting Kara’s chin to look into her eyes. She ran her thumb across her wife’s lips. “You can tell me.”

Kara released her lips from between her teeth. “It’s okay,” she replied, sighing quietly. “It can wait.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**_Lillian Luthor found dead at Luthor Corp after visit from Supergirl._ **

_Self-defense or murder? Has Supergirl gone rogue? Those are questions each citizen in National City wonders about. Not long after a picture was taken of Supergirl exiting the Luthor Corp building, Mrs Luthor’s secretary phoned 911, having found the elder Luthor dead in her office. There are mysterious bruises located around Lillian’s throat._

 

Kara’s face paled, crumpling the newspaper to toss it in the bin. “I had nothing to do with this,” she said to nobody in particular. “It might look suspicious that I was there, but I can explain.”

“I believe you, Kara,” Winn said. “You’re not a murderer. You even try to save villains.”

“Maybe someone set up a trap,” Alex guessed. “You’ve visited Luthor Corp before and if someone was watching you, they might have been expecting you.”

“You were there, which means you don’t have an alibi,” Lucy said to Kara, frowning. “And given your cousin’s history, they can say you had a motive.”

“The security footage of Luthor Corp has been wiped,” Winn groaned, slamming his fists down. “Aw, ouch,” he shrieked, pulling his hands to his chest.

Kara regretted that she visited Luthor Corp four times in the past week. It had been pointless. She had learned nothing new from Jess, who seemed quite secretive. Whoever murdered Lillian must have been there shortly before she was there, shortly after she was there or during she was there. She had not paid enough attention to her surroundings yesterday to notice if something was off.

She’d have to let Lena know her mother was dead, which would be terrible news to share. On top of that she had yet to mention they weren’t married, though now was not a good time. She couldn’t crush her ex with a double portion of bad news.

“You should have steered clear from that building,” J’onn said to Kara, his voice low.

“I just… I wanted to find answers,” Kara replied, sighing. “It’s like Lena has been a ghost the past eight years.”

“What about the files we dug up?” Winn asked, twirling a pen between his fingers. “There’s information about Lena in those, including where she lived.”

Kara hadn’t meant to visit Luthor Corp more than once, not originally, but those children had thrown her off and intrigued her to visit more.

The murmured voices paused when a live interview was airing. The host of the show welcomed Miss Grant.

A hopeful smile spread on Kara’s face when she heard the queen of all media, who also happened to be her boss, had Supergirl’s back. She knew Miss Grant always believed in her and her alter ego. Even that time when she was affected by red kryptonite, she’d believed in her.

“Feisty,” Winn said, grinning as he shook his hand. “Miss Grant is right, if you had a vendetta against the Luthors you wouldn’t have brought Lex back to prison unscathed and you could have killed Lillian long ago.”

“You okay?” Alex asked her sister, whispering while the others were watching the interview. “I know this must be a punch in the gut for you that some are resorting to accusing you while you’ve been helping people,” she whispered, squeezing Kara’s hand. “You tend to see the best in people, but there are people out there who want to see the worst in everyone.”

“Whoever murdered Lillian is still out there,” Kara said, letting go of her sister’s hand in favor of balling her fists. “They could be after Lena next. If they touch a hair on her head, if they dare hurt her… I will…,” she seethed, face turning red.

“Stand down, Supergirl,” J’onn ordered. “If you are seen like this, people will wrongly assume you have been affected by red kryptonite and will use that as a reason to pin Lillian’s murder on you.”

“Lillian made a lot of enemies,” Lucy said. “Finding out who did this is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.”

“Winn, can you pull up Lillian’s autopsy report?” Alex asked. “Once we have it, we can search for clues.”

Winn glanced at J’onn, waiting for his nod before doing what Alex asked.

Alex’s phone chimed. “Maggie has been called in to work, Leslie’s taking over from her,” she said to her sister.

Kara recalled how the first time she let Leslie babysit her children and keep an eye on Lena, she’d been worried about her being a new face and her attitude had her worried as well. Now she found herself relieved, knowing her ex got along well with Leslie and if someone would be after Lena, she knew Leslie would fight them off.

Just the way you are began playing through the DEO when Kara’s phone rung.

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “New ringtone?” she asked, certain her sister hadn’t changed her ringtone in years.

“It’s uh… a memory thing,” Kara answered, blushing lightly as she remembered singing and dancing through the kitchen with Lena. She took a deep breath and picked up. “Hello, Kara Danvers speaking, who is this?”

Alex frowned when her sister’s eyes widened. She saw Kara nodding slowly, before exchanging a weak _yes_.

“I have to go,” Kara said, tucking her phone in her boot. “The hospital called.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara entered the hospital, wearing a simple cardigan. On her way she had heard people talking about the Luthors and about Supergirl. Out of everything she heard, what shocked her the most was that some people were saying Lena might have been the murderer. Her mood was bad, but she couldn’t let that show.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers,” she said to the lady at the helpdesk. “Doctor Griffin is expecting me?” she said, though it came out like a question. She only met Doctor Griffin once, when she was introduced as the doctor who would take Lena over as a patient from Doctor Edelweiss.

“Just a minute, please,” the woman replied, smiling before making use of the phone on her desk.

Kara barely registered the woman speaking to Doctor Griffin. She was too distracted by people talking about the news. Supergirl being accused was crazy, but Lena being accused was even crazier. Her ex didn’t even know Lillian was in the city and she hadn’t even left the house a handful of times. On the rare occasions where Lena had gone outside, she was always supervised by her friends and family.

Plus, if her ex had been at Luthor Corp, she’d have recognized her heartbeat easily. Lena had nothing to do with it, but some people had a knack for blaming a Luthor for everything. The fact that the news shared mysterious bruises around Lillian’s throat meant a display of strength had taken place, presumably not human, which was a detail that tipped some people to accuse Supergirl.

In the far distance she heard aliens toasting at the dive bar, celebrating the death of the notorious alien hater. Lillian had many enemies, aliens and humans alike. Half of National City could be considered suspects. For all she or anyone knew, it might have been a business deal gone wrong or perhaps someone hired an assassin. She hated having to take guesses in the dark while she was uncertain if Lena’s life was in danger, too.

As if she needed the extra concern on top of worrying her ex might have been suicidal before the accident, which may not have been an accident. She already made her friends and family work overtime to look after her children and Lena, on top of doing their jobs and now they had to deal with this, too. What more could be dropped on them?

“Miss Danvers?” Doctor Griffin said, smiling politely at her.

Kara snapped out of it, forcing a smile onto her face. “You wanted to speak me?” she asked, getting right into it now that she was pressed for time.

“Yes,” Doctor Griffin confirmed. “Right this way,” she said, gesturing.

Kara followed the young doctor, who had to be somewhere around Lena’s age, or perhaps even a year or two younger. She took a seat in Doctor Griffin’s office, eyebrows creasing together when she heard the doctor sighing loudly, which didn’t feel like a good sign.

“There is a situation which requires Lena Luthor’s attention,” Doctor Griffin said, folding her hands on top of her desk while she slightly leaned forward. “Given her health and the fact that you are her guardian, I contacted you.”

Kara nodded, that made sense.

“As you are aware, we are obliged to keep Lena’s location confidential,” Doctor Griffin continued, clearing her throat. “I have been contacted by Lillian Luthor’s attorneys. Due to circumstances, social services have been meaning to contact Lena.”

Kara frowned. “Social services?” she asked, not quite following where Miss Griffin was going with that.

“Has Lena ever mentioned Lucita Luthor?”

“No,” Kara answered, tilting her head to the side. “Who is Lucita Luthor?”

“Lucita was Lex Luthor’s wife,” Doctor Griffin answered, clicking her tongue. “She passed away three weeks ago.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Kara replied, a little forced though genuine. She never knew Lex had a wife. Either Lena didn’t know or simply never told her. It must date from before he went to prison. That one time he escaped didn’t last long enough for him to get married.

“Lucita was married to Lex for thirteen years and had three children,” Doctor Griffin shared, swallowing while her heartbeat increased. “They were entrusted in Lillian Luthor’s care.”

Kara’s eyes widened, realization dawning upon her. The two children she’d seen at Luthor Corp, it made sense now. She never stopped to think they could be Lex’s. But she only saw two children, not three and yet Doctor Griffin said three.

“Social services wants to place them in Lena’s care, however, as her doctor, it is my concern she is not in a position to look after them,” Doctor Griffin said, her eyes as soft as her voice, though tinted with professionalism. “If you would be willing to take them in until Lena is capable of living on her own and deciding whether she wants to keep them in her custody that can be arranged.”

Kara almost had no voice to ask, “And if I don’t take them in?” Her voice was hoarse, her throat dry.

Doctor Griffin must have noticed because she offered Kara a glass of water. “If you decide not to take them in, they will be placed into foster care, temporarily,” she explained. “Later on, Lena can seize custody or put them up for adoption.”

Kara sighed. It was a lot to take in. She found herself wishing she’d have never found out who those children were. “Can I have some time to think about it?” she asked, feeling she should let Lena know about her mother’s death and about the existence of those children.

It wasn’t her decision to make whether she would take them in or not. She would not take them into her home without Lena’s consent and without her children’s consent. Foster care sounded cruel for children who so recently lost their only remaining parent. It made her imagine how Aro and Alura would feel if they’d lose her, and how she wouldn’t want them to be put in the system. Too often, children ended up being separated in that very system. First things first, she had to go home and let Lena know.

“Absolutely,” Doctor Griffin answered, stretching her hand out over her desk to lightly touch Kara’s. “Take as much time as you need, there is no deadline,” she said, suddenly cringing. “That was a poor choice of words, I apologize.”

Kara gave a small smile, appreciating the small comfort Doctor Griffin was offering. She felt bad for those children, whose father was a mass murderer who was in prison and whose mother and grandmother died in the span of three weeks.

“How is Lena doing?” Doctor Griffin asked, opening Lena’s files on her computer.

“She’s making some progress, but it takes time,” Kara answered, dropping her hands in her lap.

Doctor Griffin nodded. “How does she feel?”

“Umm… fine, I think,” Kara answered, biting her lip. “She has happy moments and sad moments, it depends on the situation and if she remembers something. Her memories can be quite… upsetting.”

“And how are you feeling, Miss Danvers? This must be a lot for you to cope with.”

“I don’t feel that great,” Kara admitted, confiding in the friendly doctor. “Lena thinks we’re happily married and I’ve been meaning to tell her, but something always comes up.”

“I understand that the circumstances are dire, however, waiting can worsen the outcome,” Doctor Griffin replied, scribbling something down on a note. “Sometimes it is up to people to take a moment and make it right,” she said, sliding the note over the desk. “This is my number for emergencies. Don’t hesitate to reach out when necessary.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Les, I swear I will throw a bucket of water over you if you spook me like that again,” Lena warned, hand pressed against her chest.

She had gotten up from her much needed nap. It was dark in her room with the curtains closed, to take it easy on her eyes. When she flicked a light on and turned around, Leslie was suddenly right in front of her, out of nowhere, and her eyes were black.

Leslie huffed out a laugh. “I didn’t know you could jump that high, Lee,” she said, holding her hands up in surrender when Lena playfully slapped her arm.

“Jesus,” Lena whispered, taking a few deep breaths to stop her chest from heaving. “Those black lenses are scary up close.”

“Insulting my style?” Leslie tsked.

“Gothic meets Halloween,” Lena mused, gasping when Leslie gave her a push that had her stumbling against the wall. “That reminds me of my rebellious teenage years when I wore all black and had a few piercings.”

“A gothic chick, hm?” Leslie mumbled, nodding. “Anyways, the minions were waiting for you to wake up to play hide and seek.”

“I am not betting with you again this time,” Lena said, shaking her head because she always lost. “No matter where I hide, they always find me incredibly fast.”

“Oh yeah,” Leslie laughed. “Last time you crawled out of the window and Kara totally lost it.”

Lena sighed, remembering that moment all too well. She thought it was somewhat genius to hide on the ledge, certain her children wouldn’t think to look for her there. Unfortunately, Kara got home when she was on that ledge. She nearly gave her poor wife a heart attack when she was begging her not to jump.

“I know it’s not supposed to be funny,” Leslie said when Lena glared at her. “It was badass though, you’ve got some balls.”

Lena recalled how Aro and Alura still found her regardless. They had rushed outside and had stood next to Kara, waving enthusiastically at her, like a pair of bloodhounds who smelled she was on the ledge.

“Mommy’s home!!” Aro and Alura shouted.

Lena went downstairs with Leslie, smiling when she saw her wife, though that didn’t last when she saw the troubled look on her face.

“Leslie, can you take Aro and Alura with you to go get ice cream?” Kara asked, cringing lightly due to her children’s loud squealing.

“Hold my hands, minions,” Leslie said when Aro and Alura rushed out the door.

“Listen to your Auntie Leslie,” Kara called out before the door slammed shut.

Lena wordlessly sat down on the couch, looking up at Kara who joined her. “How bad is it?” she asked, her nails digging nervously into her knees. She could feel bad news awaited her.

“I uh…something err,” Kara said, unsure where to begin. She sighed, recalling the doctor’s words. “I haven’t been honest with you,” she said, realizing she couldn’t take that back now.

Lena nodded slowly. She knew that already from the glasses incident and from the way some shards of her memories didn’t make sense.

“I’ll start from the beginning,” Kara said, grasping Lena’s hands to stop her from digging her nails into her skin. “When I visited you at the hospital, you saw me with Aro and Alura. You were so happy we were married and had children, yet so sad because you couldn’t remember anything about them.”

Lena swallowed hard, fighting her oncoming tears. Her question was answered now, they weren’t married and Aro and Alura weren’t hers.

“We never married,” Kara revealed. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth as she spoke. “When we split up eight years ago, I didn’t come back. I married the man whom I said was my friend. He was Aro and Alura’s father and he died two years ago.”

Tears streamed down Lena’s face. She felt like she lost her family, which was never hers to begin with. Aro and Alura had been calling her mama. She understood now why they hadn’t done so sooner. The truth that they weren’t hers cut her deep, because she wanted them to be.

“Why did you let me believe a lie for this long?” Lena asked, voice unsteady. It made sense now why Leslie insisted to wait a while before giving her a phone. “Everyone knew,” she said, shuddering. “Aro and Alura…?”

“They all knew,” Kara answered, ashamed. “I thought I was doing the right thing to give you time to remember, but I was wrong.”

Lena’s eyes stung and she couldn’t stop crying. “The moments we shared...,” she said, trailing off.

“Each moment I initiated was real,” Kara said, not wanting Lena to think all of it was an act.

Lena’s whole body shook by the force of her tears. “You should have left me at the hospital,” she said, pained that this dream come true turned out to be a nightmare she had to wake up from.

“I couldn’t,” Kara replied, now crying as well. “I thought I was helping you because I care about you, but maybe I was being selfish because I couldn’t stand the thought of abandoning you, not again. I was wrong to walk away eight years ago.”

“Again with the pity,” Lena whispered, voice bordering on anger.

“It’s not pity,” Kara choked out. “It’s…something else,” she said, clamping her mouth shut.

Lena shook her head while more tears fell. Someone who loved her wouldn’t lie so much to her. More memories seeped back. She remembered having gotten in a car, driving around aimlessly with no destination. The memory wasn’t complete. It jumped from her being in that car to her waking up at the hospital.

Kara could bring on arguments of how she felt like Lena so badly wanted to push her out of her life eight years ago, but she wasn’t going to. This conversation wasn’t about blaming her ex or pointing out her flaws.

“I’m going to put the news on, but if at any moment you feel unwell, please tell me so I can take you to the hospital,” Kara said, hesitant as she went to turn her television on. “It’s about your mother.”

Lena’s heart hammered against her chest, watching the news. “Murdered?” she whispered, all color draining from her face. The bad news kept on coming, punch after punch.

Kara wanted to hug Lena, but her ex pulled away from her. “I went to the hospital today,” she said, unable to stop now that she already shared a lot. “Your brother was married, but his wife passed away three weeks ago. He has three children.”

Lena felt her head spin. It was too much, an overdose of information on top of several memories which were coming back to her. “I need to be alone,” she said, pushing herself up from the couch.

Kara placed her elbows on her knees and her hands in her hair. She could hear Lena entering the bathroom and locking herself in. In the blink of an eye, she flew upstairs and sat down against the door. She had to know her ex wouldn’t do anything drastic, like that time she’d found her on the ledge.

Lena turned the water on and gripped the sink, gazing into the mirror. Her mascara had run out in ugly streaks down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and glistened with tears. Deep down she had begun to puzzle it together this family wasn’t hers, but she didn’t want to believe it, she didn’t want to wake up from it. She finally had a family whom loved her and it was being whisked away.

The news of her mother having been murdered was a slap. It made her scoff how Supergirl was one of the suspects. She may not have known the heroine, but that was utterly ridiculous. An extra stab was how she heard on the news that she was considered a suspect as well. Her mother may have never cared for her, but she loved her mother and she would have never done something so awful.

Missing memories or not, she was not a murderer. Not in the past, not now, not ever. She was in no position to play god to decide who lived and who died. Kara said her brother had a wife, but Lex never mentioned a wife. She didn’t even know he was seeing someone. Perhaps it was a memory she had, but couldn’t remember. What if she visited Lex during the eight years he had been in prison and he told her then?

She had nieces or nephews whom she knew nothing about. They must be devastated with everything that had happened. She couldn’t help but wonder who was taking care of them. What were their names? How old were they? Did they know they had an aunt?

Turning the sink off, she let go of the sink and slid down against the door, knowing Kara was on the other side of the door. “I promised Aro and Alura I wouldn’t leave them,” she said, leaning her head against the door. “How could you involve them into this? They already lost a parent, Jesus Christ, Kara.”

“It was a mistake of me to involve them,” Kara replied, voice cracking. “I’m sorry I lied to you. It was never my intention to cause you any pain.”

“The truth is that I live alone, is it not?” Lena asked, though she didn’t need to hear an answer. The chunks of memories she had gained back so far gave her that information. She was pathetic and alone, no family. “I don’t have anybody.”

“You did live alone before the accident,” Kara confirmed. She badly wanted to enter the bathroom and envelop Lena into a hug, but she had to wait until her ex would open the door on her own accord. “You’re not alone though,” she said, needing Lena to know that. “Leslie, Maggie, Alex, Lucy and Winn are your friends. I know they weren’t before the… accident, but they are now and it’s not some kind of act.”

Lena wiped at her tears. Kara was probably right that those friendships were real, but they all started based upon a lie with her thinking they already were friends. It started from a place of pity for the poor Luthor who failed to remember the last eight years of her life. She hated that she felt sorry for herself.

“You do have a family,” Kara said, threading carefully. “You’re an aunt to your brother’s children and for what it’s worth… Aro and Alura love you as much as they love me. I know you’re not their biological parent, but that doesn’t make you any less a parent to them if you want to be. Regardless of what happens in the future, you’ll always be welcome to stay in touch with them.”

Lena stared blankly at the tiles. It was far too early to say what she would want. “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight,” she said and it hurt because she always felt comfortable cuddling with Kara. Sleep without her… ex would be a struggle, but after all this she couldn’t bear closeness.

“No, you can sleep in my bed, I’ll take the couch,” Kara insisted.

Lena contemplated leaving, though she knew her doctor would advise against that, plus she didn’t want to upset Aro and Alura. For now she would stay, until she’d remember her life better and would be healed more, although she’d be left with the pain she felt on the inside.

It was silent for a long time, neither one of them speaking.

Kara could hear the seconds ticking by on her clock downstairs and on all the clocks in her neighborhood. This silence felt like pure agony. She tried to focus on Lena’s heartbeat, but the sound of unsteady beats only aided to make her feel worse.

“Where are my brother’s children?” Lena asked, breaking the silence.

“Social services have them,” Kara answered, wetting her lips with her tongue. She’d been upstairs for so long, she was thirsty and hungry, but she refused to go away, not until she’d know for sure Lena was safe. “Doctor Griffin said they will go into foster care until you are stable enough to decide whether you want custody or give them up for adoption. She also said I could decide to take them in until you can make that decision, but I told her I needed some time, because it’s not really my decision to make. I wanted to run it by you first and by my children.”

Hearing Kara say her children instead of theirs hurt Lena even more, despite it being the truth. “So now you are suddenly giving me a say in the matter?” she asked, unable to keep the sneer to herself. She sighed, rubbing her temples. “You would be willing to offer shelter to Lex’s children?”

“They are your family,” Kara answered, refraining from saying _only family_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting another update immediately after this one.


	17. Chapter 17

Kara had meant to give Lena space, honestly, but when she heard her trashing upstairs in bed, she couldn’t help but fly up there to see what was wrong. Her ex had her eyes squeezed shut, hands fisted in the sheets while she squirmed and cried. Lena’s heartbeat was so out of control she worried she’d have a heart attack.

“Oh Rao, please,” she pleaded, putting a hand on one of Lena’s hands. She had to keep her own fear of losing people under control to ground her ex. “Lena, I’m here, you’re safe,” she said, repeating the words like a mantra.

 

_“Thank you, the party was divine,” Lena said, smiling at the bouncer who held an umbrella out for her. It had been a pleasant surprise when she’d been invited to a gala to raise money for the children’s hospital, which she had accepted without second thoughts. “You are too kind,” she said, accepting the umbrella. She wanted to pay the bouncer for it, but he shook his head when she offered him a hundred dollar bill._

_Clutching the umbrella tightly in one hand and her purse in the other, she began walking towards where she had parked her car, two blocks further. Unlike her mother, she hardly used a personal driver. It seemed pointless when she was perfectly capable of driving herself around._

_She’d only been drinking non-alcoholic beverages of course, always mindful of being sober. Wine tasted pleasant every once in a while, but she only drank it in the privacy of her home. Back in college she heard more than enough tales about drunken drivers and the damage they inflicted upon others and themselves. Situations like that weren’t worth the risk of having a drink._

_As she was a street away from her car, she could have sworn she heard someone behind her. She spun around, clutching her purse against her chest, which was heaving slightly. It was dark, save from the dim street lights. She gasped, quickly snapping her mouth shut when someone stepped out of the shadows._

_Trying to hold the umbrella under her arm to free her hand, she rummaged through her purse. She was grateful she had a can of pepper spray with her, knowing it could be dangerous to walk around alone in the dark. Not everyone had good intentions, especially not when they knew she was a Luthor._

_Her chest heaved as she fiddled with the cap of the can, only to exhale and let her shoulders sag when it was just someone passing by without sparing her as much as a glance. She held the can in her hand, just in case while she approached her car._

_The rain was drizzling down and had made her hair wet, but since she was going home it didn’t matter. Soon she’d take a warm shower and relax in bed. She folded the umbrella and found her key, unlocking her car._

_Once she got inside her car, she wasted no time locking the doors. Maybe she was being paranoid, but she had a twisting nagging gut feeling she was being watched and she didn’t like it one bit. She turned her key, hearing her engine start. Taking a deep breath, she drove away._

_It would take her a while to get home, given the gala had taken place twenty minutes from where she lived. She saw a green light turning orange as she neared it, but when she went to push her brakes, she found them not working._

_Heart speeding up, she pushed her brakes again and again, to no avail. Her eyes widened while the light went from orange to red. She honked hard at other cars, which honked right back at her. Tires screeched as other drivers slammed on their brakes._

_She tried to slow her speed down, hoping that would eventually put her car to a stop, but it wasn’t working. If anything, the speed with which she was driving increased. It alarmed her, knowing she wasn’t the one increasing the speed._

_Another stop light neared, but it thankfully flicked to green just as she raced through. Other drivers were flipping her off, but she couldn’t help it. The next light was red, her heart pounding when she saw she was about to collide with another car. She glanced briefly at her surroundings._

_There was a car coming from each side, which she was about to slam directly into. She passed rows of buildings, taking a deep breath. She felt like she hadn’t lived her life, not the way she’d wanted to, but this was it and she refused to take someone else’s along with hers. With one final deep breath, she spun her wheel as fast as she could, colliding with the building._

_Her body slammed forward upon impact. She felt her heart stop right before everything went dark. The last thing she felt was being pulled._

“You’re safe, Lena. You’re safe.”

Lena snapped her eyes open, her hands flying up to cling onto Kara. She knew she’d asked her for space, but right now she needed to know she was really alive and wasn’t imaging it. Her sudden movement must have shocked her ex because she heard the gasp it drew from her mouth.

Kara brought her arms up around Lena without reservations, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “You’re safe,” she whispered, feeling her ex’s whole body shake as she cried.

“The… the a-acc… acci-accident,” Lena gasped in between breaths. Her chest hurt, but the more she forced herself to calm down the worse she was making it. “It… w-wa… was-wasn’t,” she said, wildly shaking her head.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling her fear of Lena having tried to kill herself come true. There was no way now she’d leave her ex out of her sight. She wasn’t going to let her die. As selfish as it might have been, she refused to keep losing loved ones.

“I know,” Kara whispered, continuing her administrations. “I’m going to help you, I promise.”

Lena pulled away from the hug, jaw dropping while she gaped at Kara. “Y-you… kn-knew?” she asked weakly, hissing when she clutched her chest. “You… kn-know… som-some… someone… tr-tried t-to… mur-murder… m-me.”

Kara couldn’t stop her eyes from widening while she froze. Murder attempt wasn’t what her sister had said. Alex had said it was either an accident or a suicide attempt. She’d spoken extensively with her sister and Winn, and even J’onn, who all confirmed there was clear footage of Lena speeding up and then swerving on the road, crashing her car against a building. It looked like she had either lost control of her wheel or had done so on purpose to end her life.

If it was a murder attempt, which took place six months before Lillian was murdered then it was possible someone was trying to kill the Luthors. Alarm bells went off in her head and even though it was the middle of the night right now, she had to warn the DEO and her friends, had to let them know they were wrong. Lena wasn’t safe, someone tried to murder her, but she lived.

Lena wanted to question why Kara looked so shocked when seconds ago she claimed she knew. She couldn’t form any words anymore as her heart decided it had been enough.

Kara unfroze faster than ice would if it was tossed directly into the sun. She lifted Lena into her arms while she dialed Alex’s number, demanding her to come over before she could even say hello. Not waiting for a response, she hung up and opened the window. It was a risk, flying out like this with Lena in her arms, but she wasn’t going to let her die. She’d rather have her ex find out about her secret than have her die in her arms.

A hand on her upper arm stopped her from leaping out of the window. She turned around to glare at the intruder, met with black eyes which were looking at Lena. With a nod, she slowly placed her ex back on her bed.

“Alex called me,” Leslie whispered, rubbing her hands together. “I’m a lot faster than her. She could tell it was an emergency.”

“Be gentle,” Kara whispered, pleading while tears pooled in her eyes. “Have you ever done that before?” she asked, wincing when Leslie placed her hands on Lena’s chest, knowing what was going to happen next.

Leslie’s silence said enough. She breathed out, focusing as she sent a light jolt through Lena’s body. Once she’d done so, she took a step back. “Pump her chest,” she whispered, willing Kara to move.

“My strength… I’m not sure if I…,” Kara replied, hesitating. She was worried she’d accidentally break Lena.

“Fucking do it,” Leslie said, sparking electricity in her hands. “Or I’ll make you.”

Kara rushed to Lena’s side, pushing her hands down in the center of her chest. She pumped quickly. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she tried to measure her strength correctly. After thirty pumps, she tilted her ex’s head and lifted her chin. She took a deep breath, pinching Lena’s nose before blowing the air from her lungs into her mouth.

“Keep going,” Leslie whispered. “You can pull her through this, I believe in you.”

Kara’s tears were wetting Lena’s pajama while she kept going. “It wasn’t a suicide attempt,” she whispered as she pumped her ex’s chest. “Lena had a flashback, it was a murder attempt.”

“I’ll roast the bastard who tried to kill my best friend,” Leslie grumbled. “Nobody fucking touches my fucking family.”

Kara went to blow air into Lena’s mouth, backing away when she heard her gasp. “You’re safe,” she whispered, aching to hug her again.

Lena’s eyes pricked with tears. Her chest still hurt, but she was able to breathe a bit better. She could make out Leslie’s form, who once again had black eyes, though this time her skin was a lot whiter than it had been before, even whiter than a vampire’s she’d dared to say and her hair was white as well. She recognized her as Livewire from that article she’d seen. When she glanced at Kara, the puzzle fell together. Of course, how had she failed to know before?

“Would you like me to take you to the hospital?” Kara asked, which had originally been her plan. By now she could hear her sister letting herself in with the spare key she’d given her.

“That won’t be necessary,” Lena answered, preferring not to go back there. She didn’t want to give her doctor another reason to question her health. “It was a minor panic attack, I’m fine now.”

“Lena-”

“I said I’m fine,” Lena snapped. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she sat up. She could see how much Kara struggled not to reach out to her. “I just… it’s a lot to take in, getting my memories back like this and finding out someone wants me dead.”

“You’re safe here,” Kara said, planning to do everything in her power to keep it that way. “The police and Supergirl will find out who is behind what happened to you and what happened to your mother, and once they do, the person or people responsible will be punished.”

Lena looked at Leslie, who gave her a knowing wink before placing a finger against her lips. She responded to her best friend with a vague nod.

Leslie cleared her throat. “I’m going to check up on Aro and Alura,” she said, excusing herself from the room.

Kara fumbled with her hands, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “Is it okay if I stay here?” she asked, worried Lena’s heart would stop beating again at some point. “I can sleep on the floor and if not, I’ll be in the hall if you need anything.”

Lena sighed. She still felt betrayed about the lies and hurt, but she knew Kara was genuinely concerned and wasn’t a bad person. “You can stay here,” she decided. “Though I want you to stay on your side of the bed,” she added, lifting the sheets to allow her ex to get in bed.

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Kara whispered, getting in. She made sure to lie close to the edge of her bed, to offer Lena plenty of space.

“I want to take Lex’s children in, if that’s alright with Aro and Alura,” Lena whispered, staring up at the ceiling. It would be temporary, until she’d be cleared to live on her own again. “They are the only family I have left and I am not going to abandon them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Kara had shown up at the hospital alone, where she’d agreed to pick up the children. Lena hadn’t come with her because the walk was too far and she still refused to set foot in a car. Not that she could blame her ex for fearing cars after the terrifying experience she had. It was a game changer, knowing Lena needed protection from others rather than from herself.

She’d mentioned to her ex that she knew about the therapy sessions, which Lena wasn’t happy to hear at all. It was a violation of her privacy. Her ex didn’t want to share much, but she did reveal she went into therapy because of her family. It had affected Lena greatly how Lex murdered so many people and apparently he’d been abusive after that.

Doctor Griffin approached Kara from a distance, signaling her over with one hand while she had a child cradled in her other arm.

Kara walked up to Doctor Griffin, spotting the two children she’d seen before with the ink black hair and unique blue eyes. Their eyes were so blue it almost didn’t look human, but they were human because they were Lex’s and she had Winn research Lucita Luthor, who was also human. The child Doctor Griffin was holding must have been the third child, but how could Lex have had a baby while he’d been in prison? He did escape once, though that happened four years ago.

“Miss Danvers, this is Lucius Luthor, the eldest,” Doctor Griffin said, inclining her head towards the boy. “He is ten years old.”

“Hi, Lucius,” Kara said, aiming for a friendly smile. The boy simply stared at her without saying anything. She coughed awkwardly, so much for a good start.

“Right,” Doctor Griffin continued, snapping her eyes away from Lucius. “This is Lilith Luthor, the middle child and eldest daughter. She is seven years old.”

“Hello, Lilith,” Kara said, crouching down in front of the girl. Lilith’s age made her realize her father had gone to prison before she was born while Lucius must have been a toddler at the time. “You have a pretty name,” she said, smiling. It was no use. The girl, much like her brother, didn’t respond.

Doctor Griffin gave Kara a sympathetic look. “Lastly, this little one here,” she said, smiling down at the child in her arms, “is Lexie Luthor, she’s six months old.”

Kara looked at the little girl, who unlike her siblings had dark brown hair and green eyes. The question was burning on her tongue, but it wouldn’t be right to ask in the presence of Lucius and Lilith. “May I briefly speak with you in private?” she asked politely.

“Of course,” Doctor Griffin answered, signaling at a colleague. “Doctor Wells, can you keep an eye on these children for a moment? Thank you.”

Kara walked away from the two tiny Luthor robots and followed Doctor Griffin to her office. It was going to be an adaption to have them in her home, but Lena and her children had agreed. They’d all sat around the table, expressing it would be temporarily. Aro and Alura also knew by now that her ex knew the truth, but they still called her mama.

“I know what you want to ask,” Doctor Griffin said, adjusting Lexie in her arms as she sat down. “Lexie is not Lex’s child, but her mother named her after him.”

Kara could hardly imagine how insidious Lillian must have been. “Lexie is Lilith and Lucius’ half sibling then?” she concluded.

“Yes, precisely,” Doctor Griffin confirmed. “I understand it is a big step for you to offer a home to three children, albeit temporarily. If at any point your decision changes, you may contact social services, their number is included in the paperwork I have printed out for you.”

“Do Lilith and Lucius speak or are they simply refusing to speak out of trauma or…?” Kara asked, unsure why they hadn’t said a single word. Lex would be furious if he’d know his children were about to live with three aliens, but he wouldn’t be getting out of prison to see the day.

“They are a little bit stiff, but they can speak when they want to,” Doctor Griffin answered, glancing down at Lexie when she stirred. “I’m sure they will warm up to you eventually, all they need is time and love.”

Kara nodded and stood up. She took a step back when Doctor Griffin went to hand Lexie to her. When Aro and Alura were born she’d held them many times, but they were nowhere near as fragile as human infants. “I uh… it’s been so long,” she said when Doctor Griffin stared at her.

“It’s okay,” Doctor Griffin replied, handing Lexie over. “Make sure to support her head, yes, like that,” she said, nodding in approval.

“She’s so tiny,” Kara whispered. 

She thought she would be picking up three children who would all be older than her children, but she was wrong. Oh Rao, she didn’t even have a proper bed for Lexie or any of the other baby stuff she would need. After Aro and Alura had outgrown all those things, she had given it all away to goodwill. This is what she got for not having asked in advance how old they children were.

“Could you… a minute?” Kara asked, basically thrusting Lexie in Doctor Griffin’s arms. She fished her phone from her pocket and sent her sister a text, asking her to pick up baby stuff immediately.

Several minutes later, Kara found herself standing outside with Lexie in her arms and the other two children next to her. Oh Rao, she didn’t have a car seat for Lexie. Struggling with holding the baby and her phone, she sent her sister another text, asking her to bring a car seat.

“So, who’s hungry?” Kara asked, smiling at the children who once again didn’t say anything. “I know I am,” she said, chuckling.

When she reached a crosswalk, she looked at Lilith. “Would you like to hold my hand when we cross?” she asked, knowing her children always did while she managed to get one hand free. Surprisingly, Lilith flinched away. She couldn’t seem to get anything right with these children.

When the light switched to green, Lucius placed his hand on his sister’s back and walked over the crosswalk with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena shook her head when she saw Aro and Alura lifting their new bed up to get it closer to their window. Right, that was totally normal for children to do. It was obvious they must have inherited Kara’s powers. It was still a shock to her that her ex was Supergirl, although she should have known in college already how she wasn’t human, but she was oblivious to what was right in front of her. There were things back then already that didn’t add up, like how Kara’s skin was always warm, even in the middle of winter.

One time their food had been presented overcooked, after she had concluded the gas wasn’t working. She’d discarded it at the time of course, simply wanting to enjoy what she had.

The floorboard creaked as she set a step, which immediately had the twins dropping everything while they rushed to do the door.

“Look, mama,” Alura said with a sweet smile, pulling her door further open. “We were decorating a little.”

Aro shared his sister’s sweet smile. “Do you like it?” he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels, hands clasped behind his back.

Lena looked around, seeing how cramped the twins’ bedroom was now. Their big bed had been swapped for a triple bunk bed and a twin bunk bed. She offered them a smile while she crouched down in front of them. “I appreciate it that you’re both willing to share your bedroom, that’s very sweet and generous,” she said, feeling proud. Kara may have made her share of mistakes, but Aro and Alura sure weren’t a part of those mistakes. Her ex did well raising them.

“We’ll also share our toys,” Aro said, grinning as he opened a giant box filled with toys.

“Maybe they’ll be our friends,” Alura said, jumping up and down. “We’ve never had friends before.”

Lena’s stomach dropped. It was saddening to learn the twins didn’t have friends, although thankfully they always had each other. She had no idea what her brother’s children would be like, but it was possible they’d get along wonderfully with Aro and Alura.

“Hey,” Maggie said, stepping into the bedroom. “Alex and Kara are on their way back.”

Aro and Alura brushed past Maggie and Lena before they could say anything, practically tumbling down the stairs.

“We’re fine!” Alura called out from downstairs upon hearing the spike in Lena’s heartbeat.

“Kids being kids,” Maggie said, shrugging as she smiled nervously.

Lena nodded her agreement, though she knew better. Leslie knew she knew, meanwhile everyone else kept up with their act to ensure she wouldn’t know.

“All the news you received recently must have been a lot for you,” Maggie said, leaning against the wall, facing Lena. “It’s noble of you to take three children in.”

“It’s hardly me who is taking them in,” Lena corrected. “Without Kara and the twins I wouldn’t have been able to,” she said, sighing.

“My condolences for your loss,” Maggie whispered, squeezing Lena’s shoulder. “Your mother may not have been an angel by any means, but she was your mother.”

Lena swallowed thickly and had to avert her eyes from the detective. “She is dead and isn’t even mourned by a handful of people,” she said, having noticed on the news how many people seemed relieved her mother was dead. “My brother’s a murderer and my mother was murdered, I can practically hear people shouting it is karma.”

“Well that’s just plain dumb,” Maggie replied, shaking her head. “Murder is wrong, regardless of whom the victim is.”

“I can’t believe my brother has three children and never told me,” Lena whispered, scoffing. “When I was younger I thought I knew him. He used to be so kind to me, bringing me extra food and sweets when our mother wasn’t looking. He raised me more than she ever did, but she got her claws in him when our father passed away. As I grew older, I realized Lex hates me,” she said, unable to stop her tears from falling. “My brother is the first person I’d suspect of wanting to kill me, but if what happened to me is connected to what happened to my mother, it couldn’t have been him, he’d never murder his own mother.”

“It’s unfortunate your brother changed, I can hear you loved him a lot,” Maggie said, not hesitating to pull Lena into a hug. “You’ve had to fight through so much. You’re easily one of the strongest people I know.”

“My mother always told me how crying made me weak,” Lena mumbled, sighing at the memory.

“She couldn’t have been more wrong,” Maggie replied, stroking Lena’s hair. “Letting your feelings show requires a lot of courage.”

Lena swallowed, breaking their hug apart with a shallow smile. “I know we aren’t sisters…,” she said, sighing. She wanted to add a but, if it wasn’t for her words faltering.

“Phish posh,” Maggie said, waving her hand. “You’ll always have a sister in me. You didn’t think you’d get rid of me did you?”

Lena chuckled. “I guess not,” she answered, finding a genuine smile. It was a relief their connection would remain.

“And don’t think you’ll be getting rid of Alex either,” Maggie added. “You’re basically her kid sister now. I can tell that if someone would touch you in the wrong way she’d break their hand, if not their entire arm.”

From the fire Lena had seen in Alex’s eyes before, she had no doubt that was true. “I appreciate the kindness, but… it’s all a bit… overwhelming,” she said, needing more air to breathe. She rubbed at her chest, which felt a little sore, but it surprised her Kara didn’t break one of her ribs in the process of reviving her.

“I told myself I wasn’t going to come on too strong,” Maggie replied, shaking her head. “Would you like to go downstairs and wait for your brother’s children to arrive or would you rather be alone for a bit?”

“I’ll go downstairs,” Lena answered, making a move for the door. “I want them to feel welcome.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Who is the cutest little baby?” Alex cooed, tickling Lexie’s tummy. “You are,” she said when the baby giggled.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, noticing the matching look of horror on Lucius and Lilith’s face. “Alex,” she muttered, her eyes moving rapidly between her sister and the children.

“Hm?” Alex asked, frowning. She glanced briefly at Lucius and Lilith. “Oh,” she whispered, dropping her hands.

“I’ll get the door,” Kara said, hopping out of her car.

Alex unbuckled the car seat and lifted Lexie out of it, unable to keep from smiling at the adorable little girl.

“This is where I live,” Kara said to the children, gesturing at her house. “It may look a bit small, but it’s cozy,” she said while she opened the door to let them in.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at the sight of her wife with a baby in her arms. “Oh god, this is 2012 all over again,” she groaned when Alex was tickling the baby’s stomach. It was a miracle her wife hadn’t been pleading on her knees yet to have a child, though that was probably because they helped raise Aro and Alura.

Lena’s eyes were like saucers as she watched the children. She couldn’t quite recognize her brother in them, although that was more a relief than anything else. It confused her how one of them was a baby, but the look on Kara’s face told her enough to know the baby wasn’t Lex’s.

“This is Lucius, Lilith and Lexie,” Kara said, introducing them one by one. “Children, this is your aunt Lena,” she continued, smiling slightly while she pointed at Lena. “And this is Aro and Alura, my children.”

Before Kara could finish with the introductions, Alura and Aro ran up to Lucius and Lilith, hugging them, much to her horror as she remembered how they’d flinched away from touch. If she’d have known in advance she would have warned them not to do that, of course they were excited.

“Welcome,” Alura said, careful as she hugged Lucius. She looked up at him. “You’re tall, how old are you?”

“I’m almost your height,” Aro said to Lilith, smiling at the tense little girl in his arms. “We’re going to be best friends.”

“Sweethearts,” Kara said softly to her children. She rested a hand on Aro and Alura’s shoulder, gently easing them to back off. “It’s their first day here, how about we give them some space?”

Alura turned her attention to Alex instead, stretching her arms out. “I want to hold the baby,” she said, making grabby movements with her hands.

“Lexie is very little, sweetie,” Alex replied, shaking her head no.

“Hello,” Lena said, approaching her nieces and nephew with a sweet smile, though it was a bit stiff. She didn’t remember these children, so she couldn’t have met them before. “As Kara said, I am your aunt. Would you like me to show you your bedroom?”

Lucius looked past Lena, his eyes landing on her chess board.

Lena followed her nephew’s line of sight. “Do you want to play chess?” she asked, smiling cautiously when Lucius wordlessly walked over to the table. “I have to warn you, I happen to be good at chess,” she said with a playful tone, unsure how to approach him correctly.

Her brother’s children were about the opposite of Aro and Alura. They were cold and detached. Kara’s children were full of warmth, they loved to hug and be clingy in general. Lex’s children were definitely not clingy. It must have been tough for them, growing up as Luthors and losing their mother at such a young age. She could relate to both.

One corner of Lucius’ mouth moved upwards when he managed a checkmate after six moves.

“Oh my, I must be rusty,” Lena said, offering him a smile.

“No, you are simply not that good,” Lucius replied, causing everyone to gasp not only because he’d spoken, but because of what he said. “Your moves were slow and predictable.”

Lena felt the urge to prove him wrong, to show she’d taken it easy on him and let him win deliberately, although he did play well, but she refrained from doing so. Her nephew was just a child and she had nothing to prove to anyone. Asking for a rematch to put him in his place would be petty.

“Well, practice is key,” Lena said, hoping nobody would catch on to how it hurt how cold and rude Lucius had been.

Kara felt bad for Lena, seeing how her shoulders slumped an inch. Her ex had been through so much, too much. A part of her wanted to tell Lucius to express himself in a kinder and friendlier way, but it wasn’t her place and she didn’t need to give Lena another reason to be crossed with her.

“Perhaps you should refrain from holding back next time,” Lucius said to Lena, winking. “Father said you bested him when you were four,” he shared coolly, putting the chess pieces back in their rightful places.

Lena didn’t know what to be shocked about first, the fact that Lucius knew she held back or the fact that her brother had mentioned her to him. “Did he teach you how to play?” she asked, clearing her throat.

Lucius clutched the queen in his hand. “Mother taught me,” he answered, casting his eyes down. As soon as his eyes had grown watery it was gone. “She met father in college and they played chess together. Mother was better,” he said quietly, putting the queen down.

Lena had an unsure feeling her nephew was talking about more than chess. She hoped that within time, he’d trust her enough to share more because she’d be happy to listen. Her brother’s children came into her life unexpected, but she wanted them to have a good life.

Alex sighed when Kara took Lexie out of her arms. “You know I love you, right?” she asked her wife, mumbling while she wrapped her arms around Maggie. She brushed her hair aside and pressed a single kiss to her neck.

“Mhmm,” Maggie hummed, closing her eyes for a second. She turned around to face her wife. “What do you want, Danvers?”

“I was thinking how beautiful being a mother would look on you,” Alex answered, biting her bottom lip while her eyes shone. “We’ve been married for a while and maybe we’re ready to take that step.”

Maggie wasn’t surprised her wife wanted children. That had been obvious on the day their niece and nephew were born. “I never really saw myself as the mother type,” she said, her face pulled together in rejection. “But,” she added quickly when she saw Alex’s face fall, “we can talk about it, at home.”

“Thank you,” Alex replied, sighing in relief. “That’s all I ask.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Goodnight, sweetie,” Kara whispered, tucking Lilith in. She wasn’t skipping any of the children, treating them equally as she tucked them in.

“Mother and grandmother never tucked us in,” Lilith whispered.

The words shattered Kara’s heart, making her ache for them. She tiptoed out of the children’s bedroom, flicking the light off. “Can I…?” she asked Lena, lingering at the door of her bedroom.

Lena understood Kara wanted to protect her and not only because she was Supergirl. She nodded, allowing her ex to get in bed while she stayed on her side. The love she’d expressed before she knew they weren’t married was real and based upon her being stuck with her most recent memories being of college. Despite the pain from the betrayal, she still felt something for Kara.

“I wish I could stay home tomorrow,” Kara whispered, fidgeting with her hands while she stared at the ceiling. “My work needs me,” she sighed, needing to look into Lillian’s murder. There was a killer on the loose, a killer whom she had to find.

“You don’t need to explain,” Lena replied curtly. It wasn’t like Kara owned her anything and it was none of her business where her ex went.

“Maggie and Alex need to work, too,” Kara shared, considering they’d help her investigate. “Lucy and Leslie will be here to watch the children, because five is a bunch,” she said, although that wasn’t why she’d asked both of them. With the current circumstances, backup was necessary.

“Okay,” Lena whispered simply.

Kara rolled over onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. “How are you feeling?” she asked, hating the wedge that had occurred between them. It felt like they took one step forward and then took two steps back, but she shouldn’t have lied and now she had to live with the repercussions of her decision.

“Like a bus plowed into me,” Lena answered bluntly. “I know you have good intentions, Kara, but I need time.”

“Take all the time you need,” Kara whispered, pushing her feelings down.

Lena was up and about when Lexie made a sound. The crib Alex had gotten for her youngest niece was standing in the bedroom rather than cramped in Aro and Alura’s bedroom. It had been Kara’s idea, who’d said it was best to keep her close to be able to get to her fast when she’d cry, before the other children would wake.

“Shh, you’re okay,” Lena whispered, lifting Lexie into her arms. “Did you have a bad dream, little angel? Are you hungry? Do you feel alone?” she asked, growing restless when her niece wailed. “Kara, what’s wrong with her?”

Kara felt for the despair in Lena’s voice. She thought Lexie was probably crying for her mother to hold her, but she swallowed those words. “She’s sleeping in a bed she’s not familiar with,” she answered, getting up from her bed. “Perhaps a lullaby would help her sleep, that’s what I did for Aro and Alura after…” She choked on the rest of her words and blinked a few tears away.

Lena wondered what her mother did during the three weeks the children were with her. It made her shiver how she probably let Lexie cry without ever holding her. She could only imagine her rage because of Lexie not being Lex’s child.

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,” Lena sang quietly as she rocked Lexie in her arms. “How I wonder what you are. Decorating the sky along with the moon, I hope you won’t be gone too soon. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. Yes that is what you are.”

Kara’s eyes crinkled in surprise, never having heard that version before. “You’re a natural,” she whispered after Lexie fell asleep. Lena looked gorgeous in the moonlight, holding a child in her arms.

Lena caught Kara staring, but she decided not to comment on it. The way her ex’s lips were slightly parted in awe made a shiver run down her spine. She put Lexie down in the crib and kissed her forehead. “May you have sweet dreams, baby girl,” she whispered, brushing through her hair.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Kara could have used a third arm or even a fourth as she maneuvered up the stairs. She had Lexie on her left hip, already washed and clothed. In her hand she held a bottle to feed the baby girl. With her other hand she was balancing a tray with breakfast for Lena.

It was almost eight am, which meant her ex would be awake any second now if she hadn’t woken up yet. Soon, Aro and Alura would be awake as well. She couldn’t stay long, but she wanted to surprise Lena with breakfast in bed. She really wanted for them to be on good terms, though she knew breakfast wouldn’t fix anything. Perhaps it could be a start.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Kara said, smiling when she entered her bedroom.

Lena, who’d just sat up to rub at her eyes, blushed. “Good morning,” she replied, more out of courtesy than anything else.

“I made you breakfast,” Kara whispered, putting the tray down on her bed. “The orange juice is freshly squeezed,” she said, knowing Lena preferred it that way. “I added paprika to your eggs.”

“It looks delicious,” Lena said, mindful of her manners. She was no longer the nineteen year old who would lash out and snap. No, she was a twenty-seven year old who could still function around someone while being hurt. “And it tastes the same,” she added, taking a sip from the orange juice.

Kara smiled and sat down, adjusting Lexie on her lap to feed her bottle to her. It had the right temperate. She knew for sure because she triple checked to make sure she wouldn’t even be a fraction of a degree off.

“Is that a Supergirl onesie?” Lena asked, noticing the outfit Lexie was wearing.

“Um yes,” Kara answered, wondering how she’d pretend she didn’t buy that yesterday while she’d been waiting for her sister to bring a car seat after she’d picked Lucius, Lilith and Lexie up from the hospital. “She’s a fan of Supergirl.”

“Fascinating,” Lena replied, eyes full of mirth. “I had no idea she can talk.”

“If she could talk, I think that’s what she would say,” Kara said, laughing lightly.

Lena’s attention was on Kara rather than on her breakfast. She was happy to see Lexie was drinking her milk without fussing. There was something special to seeing her ex with a baby. Kara was truly something from out of this world, being Supergirl, raising two children and having taken in not only her but her nieces and her nephew.

Kara wasn’t making it easy for her to stay mad when she had so many good qualities. Not that she was all that angry, but she was hurt. If she’d readily forgive her ex, she might give the impression it was okay having been lied to while it wasn’t.

Lexie made little slurping noises and drank every drop of her milk.

“Awe, you must have been hungry,” Kara said, gently patting Lexie’s back to let her burp.

Lena could see how slow and careful Kara was being and how she cringed with each pat, as if she was terrified to hurt Lexie. It was endearing and saddening at the same time. She wondered how much struggle her ex must have been experiencing to always keep her powers in check. A struggle Aro and Alura shared, which explained why their hugs were bone crushing at times.

“I have to go,” Kara said to Lena, sighing. “There is breakfast downstairs for the children. Lucy and Leslie will be here any minute. Can you take Lexie?”

“Sure,” Lena answered, holding her arms out. “When will you return?” she asked, a little too hastily and concerned.

“I’ll try to be home for dinner,” Kara answered, unsure. She had a lot she needed to deal with, so it could turn out to be a long day. “You can text or call me if there’s anything you need.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leslie showed up, disguised like she was the first time, though this time she was doing it for the Luthor children, not for Lena. She couldn’t risk shocking Lucius and Lilith, or possibly even Lexie.

Five children proved to be hectic.

Lexie was crying, which had Aro and Alura clasping their hands over their ears, begging for the baby to stop crying.

“Babe, pick Lexie up,” Lucy said to Leslie from the kitchen, where she was making sandwiches.

“Like hell,” Leslie replied, huffing. “It’s not the Luthor thing,” she mumbled to Lena, catching her offended look. “I don’t like babies.”

Lena was unsure if Leslie truly simply disliked babies or if she was worried about accidentally hurting Lexie. She had no idea how well her best friend had her powers under control, but she did know Leslie never gave long hugs.

“You have really pretty eyes,” Alura said to Lilith, studying the girl. “Do you want to see my dresses? We can try some on together!” she shouted excitedly as she took Lilith’s hand.

Lilith had no chance to respond when Alura practically pulled her along to go upstairs.

“Careful,” Lucy called out to Alura.

“We’re doing a fashion show,” Alura said from atop the stairs, pulling a dress over Lilith’s head.

“Sweetheart,” Lena said, sighing because it was no use. She wanted to tell Alura that Lilith was not a doll, but she was already running off to get more clothes.

“Are babies always this little?” Aro asked, making to grab Lexie.

Lucy immediately sprang into action, discarding the sandwiches as she snatched Lexie up in her arms before Aro could. “Shhh,” she whispered, bouncing on her legs while she tried to soothe the baby.

“We’re princesses,” Alura said, descending the stairs with Lilith.

Lena gasped, seeing how much makeup Alura and Lilith were wearing. They had used literally every color of the rainbow and had even applied glitter. She could only imagine the mess they must have created in their bedroom. It was hardly lunchtime and she’d already lost control.

“I got it,” Leslie said, running up the chairs, chasing the two giggling girls.

Lilith’s eyes were the size of saucers when Leslie’s eyes landed on the heaps of clothes piled on the floor and thrown around the bedroom. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I’m so sorry. I’ll clean up right away. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said, hiding her face with her hands like she was expecting a slap.

“Hey, kid,” Leslie replied, crouching down. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Lilith slowly lowered her hands. “Aren’t you angry?” she asked. Kneeling down, she began to fold some of the clothes.

“I’m not mad, just a little disappointed you two made such a mess,” Leslie answered, helping Lilith to fold the clothes, along with Alura who had joined.

Lilith’s fingers were shaking. “Can Alura please have lunch?” she asked, voice small. “It was my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Alura objected. “You know I made the mess, Lily.”

Lilith winced visibly. “It w-was me,” she insisted, directing her words to Leslie.

“Alura can eat whenever she wants,” Leslie said, frowning when Lilith exhaled. “Why did you ask, kid?”

“Grandmother left me without a meal if I made a mess,” Lilith answered, casting her eyes down.

Leslie refrained from bluntly saying her grandmother was dead now. “Things are different here, sweetie,” she said, smiling when Lilith looked up at her. “Here, we clean up the mess together and hug it out. Totally gross, right?” she chuckled when Lilith made a face.

“Very gross,” Lilith replied, giving Leslie a shy smile.

“High five then?” Leslie asked, slowly holding her hand up so Lilith wouldn’t flinch.

“Let’s tackle her,” Alura whispered in Lilith’s ear.

Alura was the first to leap at Leslie, giggling when she did so.

It gave Lilith enough courage to approach Leslie.

“You got it, hm?” Lucy said to Leslie, grinning from where she stood in the hall with Lexie on her hip.

“Come here, sexy,” Leslie replied, smirking while Alura and Lilith giggled and made fun of her. “Yeah, I still got it,” she said when Lucy blushed.

“Shut up,” Lucy mumbled, leaning down to peck Leslie’s lips.

“It really is different here,” Lilith commented, curiously observing the two women. “Grandmother said a woman being with a woman means sleeping with the devil.”

“Maybe I am the devil, kid,” Leslie said, winking.

“Homophobic nonsense,” Lucy muttered under her breath.

“When a woman is with a woman it means they love each other,” Alura said to Lilith, sticking her chin out. “My mommy said so and she is very smart. Someday I will be all grown up and love a man or a woman or someone who is both or neither. It’s a broad spectrum.”

“What else did your mother tell you?” Lilith asked, fully focused on Alura.

Lucy smiled at Leslie while Alura began babbling on and about the topic, sharing everything she knew. Lilith was without a doubt raised by the worse half of the Luthors, but she was young and curious enough to keep an open mind.

Lena looked at Lucius, who had remained calm during the quickly developing chaos. He was sitting at the table, playing chess against himself. She felt a pang in her chest, recalling the times she played chess by herself when she no longer had her brother.

“I was just thinking about playing some chess,” Lena said as she joined her nephew at the table.

Lucius set the pieces back. “Are you going to hold back again?” he asked, waiting for Lena to make the first move.

“Not a chance,” Lena answered, smiling as she made her first move.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the board, lingering on a piece before moving it.

“Which kind of things do you like?” Lena asked while they played. She knew nothing of her nephew and that had to change.

“Books, for starters,” Lucius answered, knocking a pawn down. “They help me gain knowledge whenever I seek it. Aside from books, I enjoy anything science related.”

Lena was happy to hear having lost a parent, been raised by Luthors and playing chess weren’t the only things they had in common. “Your taste in hobbies is interesting,” she replied, smiling at her nephew who had yet to warm up to her. “What about sports?”

Lucius scrunched up his nose. “Sports do not particularly appeal to me,” he answered, awaiting Lena’s next move.

“I felt the same way each time I had gym in school,” Lena shared, chuckling lightly. “Dodge ball was the worst.”

“It is,” Lucius agreed. “My classmates throw every ball at me, even after I am out. They hate me for being a Luthor, for being evil.”

Lena hated how her nephew was a victim, all because of her brother. “You are special, Lucius,” she said, feeling he would accomplish a lot. Her nephew was more advanced than most ten year old boys. “What matters is what is inside of you, not your last name or what others think of you. Being a Luthor does not define you, only you can define you. If others cannot see that, know that I always will.”

Tears pooled in Lucius’ eyes, breaking through his poker face. “Thank you,” he whispered, wiping his tears away as if they were never there.

Lena told her nephew what she should have told her younger self, what she would have wanted to hear when she needed it. Similar words were once spoken to her by Kara, the light of her life, who always saw the best in her when others saw the worst.

 

_The sound of buildings collapsing was deafening. Blood curling screams filtered through the air. There was a thick fog of smoke, which had Lena coughing. Near the center of it all, she saw her brother, shooting at the crowd._

_She gasped, trying to process what was happening. From the corner of her eyes, she saw James – one of Lex’s dearest friends, who also happened to be friends with Kara – leap at Lex to stop him._

_Lex laughed hollowly and shot James down, repeatedly._

_James’ blood colored the street around Lex._

_Gun empty, the police managed to tackle Lex and cuff him._

_Lena watched on in horror. There were bodies everywhere, men, women and children. They were scattered all over the place. She caught sight of Kara, who was slowly opening and closing her mouth over and over again, like a fish trying to breathe on land._

_When her girlfriend made eye contact with her, she gasped. Kara’s eyes were burning with hatred while she balled her fist, but she was aiming that look at her, as if she was responsible for this somehow._

_Tears washed over her in waves as she fell to her knees. “Kara,” she pleaded, trying to raise her voice, but the smoke was too thick. She coughed and stretched her hand out, hoping her girlfriend would come to her._

_Kara shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She saw her girlfriend taking a gulp of air, which couldn’t have been healthy and then Kara ran._

_Lena wanted to scream, but couldn’t. People were shunning her, calling her names and some even went as far as taking a hit at her until the police interfered. She was cuffed, probably to be taken in for questioning._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's point of view will follow in a later chapter and offer a bit more perspective to it all.


	21. Chapter 21

Lena wrung the towel in her hands, sighing as she took a break from drying dishes. She looked at Lucy who was washing the dishes and at Leslie, who was putting a plate away she had dried off.

Leslie bumped her hip against Lena’s, nodding her head encouragingly at her.

“I wish she wouldn’t have lied to me,” Lena sighed, knowing they knew who she was talking about. “I’m more hurt about the fact it wasn’t real than the fact that she lied. The weeks I was left in the dark I felt happier than I’ve been in years, even though I felt sad for lacking many memories,” she confessed, putting the towel down.

Lucy took a break from washing the dishes, leaning against the sink while she looked at Lena.

“The connections I have built are real,” Lena continued. “And I’m scared that it wouldn’t go both ways. You’re both my friends, for example, but what if you felt forced to befriend me because you were supposed to act as if we already were friends? Would you have befriended me if I didn’t have amnesia?”

“I would have,” Leslie said, even though Lena didn’t sound like she was actually asking. “Originally I was going to pretend I was new in Kara’s life and let you know we hadn’t met before, but you grew on me from day one. As far as I’m concerned, our friendship is real.”

Lena sighed yet again. She wasn’t paranoid per se, but it was difficult not to be. People wouldn’t touch Luthors with a ten feet pole. “When I asked if you call me Lee, you said yes,” she recalled.

“Uhuh, because I literally did right before you asked,” Leslie replied, smirking when Lena grabbed the towel to smack her with it. “Feisty, that’s my type,” she said, winking.

“Hey, I’m still here,” Lucy muttered, giving Leslie a playful push when her girlfriend tried to wrap her arms around her.

“Lee’s my friend type,” Leslie corrected, grinning because she knew Lucy wasn’t truly jealous, but it was cute. “I’ve never been with someone for a year, it’s a record.”

“Geez, you know how to make a lady feel special,” Lucy mumbled. She cleared her throat to focus on Lena. “You’ll always have a friend in me.”

“Those are lyrics from a song,” Lena said pointedly.

Lucy shrugged. “Take it or leave it,” she replied, smiling when Lena smiled. “Mind you, I take songs very seriously.”

“Ugh, it’s true,” Leslie confirmed. “She’s always singing when she has the chance.”

“Karaoke!” Alura called out from the living room.

“Eavesdropper!” Leslie replied, smiling and winking at Lena who shook her head.

Lucy put her hands back in the sink, reaching to rinse another plate. “So when’d you find out?” she asked Lena without looking at her.

“She means about you knowing the secret,” Leslie supplied. “Not you still being in love with Kara.”

“I am not…,” Lena went to reply, her words faltering halfway.

Leslie snorted. “Convincing argument, Lee,” she teased, patting her shoulder. “Good talk.”

“I hate you,” Lena mumbled very quietly, testing new waters. Of course she didn’t hate Leslie at all, she was just insufferable sometimes, in the best way.

“I’m touched,” Leslie replied, grinning while Lucy chuckled.

“The night I had a severe panic attack which stopped my heart was when I put the last puzzle pieces together,” Lena revealed, which Leslie already knew. “I do not plan to tell anyone, there is no need for you to worry.”

“I’m not worried about it,” Lucy said, unbothered continuing to wash dishes. “You’re a good person and you’re my friend, I trust you.”

Lena blanched. “You… you trust me?” she asked, brows furrowed.

“Mhmm,” Lucy hummed, a little distracted when Leslie kissed her neck. “Careful, babe, water is a conductor,” she said, taking her hands out of the water to dry them off.

“Don’t remind me,” Leslie winced.

When Lucy and Leslie began to kiss each other, Lena took it as her cue to check up on the children and leave them to it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Whoever did this must have come prepared,” Alex said while she swept the office. “The only fingerprints I’ve found so far belong to Lillian Luthor and her secretary.”

“Jess has been interrogated,” Maggie said as she checked the paperwork on the desk. “She appears innocent.”

“According to J’onn she is innocent,” Alex recalled, shrugging when her wife sighed. If J’onn had found any trace in Jess’ mind of being even partially guilty, they’d have needed a confession regardless. Only confessions put on paper and signed were valid.

“My colleagues are questioning every employee who was working here or ever worked here,” Maggie said. “You should take this with you for Winn to check,” she mumbled to her wife, pointing at the computer.

“According to the autopsy, Lillian wasn’t choked to death,” Kara, clad as Supergirl, relayed.

The newspapers had been adamant how Lillian must have been choked until she died, but they were wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time they spread false information, based upon what they wanted to believe. She felt disappointed many reporters didn’t work to find the truth or perhaps they weren’t ambitious and passionate enough.

Alex nodded. “Those bruises around her neck were one of the several injuries she sustained,” she said, having read every letter of the autopsy more than once. “She had two broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a dull head wound. The wound to her head caused internal bleeding. The weapon used to cause that wound came from a stapler or a phone.”

“The phone cord is ripped,” Maggie pointed out. “And the phone is gone.”

“I don’t see a stapler either,” Kara noted.

“No skin was found under Lillian’s nails,” Alex said, sighing. “We have no dna trace of the murderer, whoever did this is not a rookie.”

“There has to be something,” Kara replied, putting her x-ray vision to use. “It’s not like she’s been murdered by a ghost.”

“It kind of looks that way,” Maggie mumbled. “We don’t even have any fingerprints from Lucius and Lilith, and we know for a fact they’ve been in this office before.”

“Maybe Lillian didn’t allow them to touch anything,” Kara reasoned. “But they touched the glass door, well, Lucius did,” she said on second thought, recalling how he let her in once.

“No fingerprints on the glass door,” Alex said, sighing deeply. “I checked, thrice.”

Kara’s earpiece crackled and had J’onn’s voice filtering through.

“Supergirl, the hospital is under attack.”

“Rao, who attacks a hospital?” Kara asked, shocked. It was heartless to attack a hospital where people were hurt and defenseless. “What’s wrong with these people?”

“We’ll be right there,” Alex said to her sister, nodding. “Be careful,” she added in a whisper.

Kara grasped her sister’s upper arm, squeezing lightly before letting go. She flew to the hospital as fast as she could, but when she touched down outside of the hospital, it didn’t look like it was under attack. Was she too late?

Rushing inside, she spotted Doctor Griffin and approached her with familiarity. “Hello, Doctor Griffin,” she said casually. She only caught herself when the doctor frowned. “Nametag,” she added, pointing at the doctor’s nametag, thankful she had one. That was a nice last second save or at least she thought so.

“Hi… Supergirl,” Doctor Griffin replied slowly.

“I heard the hospital was under attack,” Kara said, peering around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “Is everyone safe?”

“Nobody got hurt,” Doctor Griffin answered, assuring Supergirl with a breath of relief. “We had a few… people?... walk in wearing masks. They didn’t hurt anyone, though they did threaten to do so if we wouldn’t cooperate.”

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. Who were those people? Bank robbers on drugs who accidentally walked into the hospital instead? “What did they want?” she asked, remaining focused.

“All they did was take information from our database,” Doctor Griffin answered with wide eyes, rubbing the back of her neck. “Some of our staff tried to stop them, but were easily restrained by the masked people.”

“Database,” Kara murmured, eyebrows knitting together.

“Our database has valuable confidential information,” Doctor Griffin, speaking even slower as if she was waiting for the hero to catch on. “Including every patient’s address,” she added. “We believe they were looking for a specific patient.”

Kara felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. Every patient’s address meant those masked people knew where Lena lived. It couldn’t be a coincidence that this happened shortly after Lillian was murdered. Whoever tried to murder her ex in what had to look like a car accident likely wanted to finish what they started.

“As a doctor, I have professional secrecy,” Doctor Griffin whispered, resting her hand on Supergirl’s arm all conspiringly. “But… I saw them sifting through Lena Luthor’s information and given recent circumstances, I worry she might be in grief danger. I could lose my job, giving you her current address.”

“I shall not tell a soul,” Kara promised, liking this doctor who actually seemed to care about Lena beyond her paycheck. The thought of a group of dangerous people breaking into her home where her ex was staying with three children and her two children sent shivers down her spine.

Doctor Griffin pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and slips it into Supergirl’s hand. “The hospital is fine,” she said, closing the super’s fingers around the paper.

Kara was about to take off when J’onn spoke to her again.

“Supergirl, they’re breaking into prison.”

“Rao, who are these people?” Kara huffed, quickly taking off. “Come on, seriously?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena grasped the remote and with a push of a button, turned the television off. She looked away, not wanting Kara to see her unshed tears. “I cannot believe Lex would have ordered someone to murder his own mother,” she whispered, shuddering. At least, that was what the news said.

Kara swallowed, wishing she would have arrived at prison sooner than she had. While she’d been at the hospital, the group of masked people who’d ‘attacked’ the hospital had broken into prison to break Lex out. She’d wanted to see the security footage from both places, but Winn told her all of it had been wiped clean.

It worried Lena that her brother was out there now and that he had help, as if he hadn’t caused enough damage yet eight years ago. “He can’t have the children,” she whispered, resolute. She’d rather get stabbed repeatedly rather than letting him have them.

“He wouldn’t be able to take them,” Kara replied softly, grasping Lena’s hand to draw circles on her skin with her thumb. “I won’t let him.”

Lena could hear the determination in Kara’s voice, which eased her mind. “I hope he doesn’t hurt anyone,” she whispered through her tears.

“Supergirl will protect the people,” Kara assured, voice strong and confident.

Lena flicked her eyes up, slowly, until she met Kara’s. “And who will protect Supergirl?” she asked, holding her ex’s hand a little tighter.

She’d be lying if she said her heart didn’t drop to her stomach each time Kara leapt off of a building, even though she knew she’d fly right back up a second later. Or how each time her ex took a bullet, she wanted to scream, despite it bouncing right off of her skin like it hadn’t happened.

Kara was so taken aback by Lena’s question that she lost her grip on her hand. She had no idea her ex worried about Supergirl, about her alter ego. It touched her deeply to the point where tears filled her eyes. “The people protect Supergirl,” she finally answered, swallowing around a sob. “They think she is their beacon of light, but it’s the other way around. The people are her beacon of light. They give her hope and strength.”

Lena chuckled bitterly when a song played through her mind, a song she used to drown herself in.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away._

_Lena’s fingers gripped her glass tighter. It had been five years since Kara left and after all this time, she hadn’t stopped loving her. She emptied her glass and put it down on the table. “Pathetic,” she murmured, picking up a small jewelry box from her table._

_Two years after she’d graduated, when she turned twenty-one, she received a package in the mail. It was addressed to her, dated from seventeen years ago. Her fingers had trembled when a note said it was a gift from her biological mother. The package contained a wedding ring, which according to the note had been in the family for over a century._

_The ring had belonged to her mother and hers before that and so on. Now she had it because her mother wanted her to give it to someone special someday. As she held the ring in her hand, she cried. The one person she’d ever truly loved left her, because of a silly fight. She should have never pushed Kara away, her sweet ray of sunshine._

_Putting the ring back in the box, she poured herself another glass of wine. “You told me once, dear, you really loved me. And no one else could come between. But now you've left me,” she sang, shuddering when the song continued with, ‘and love another’._

 


	22. Chapter 22

“Lucius and Lilith should be going to school,” Lena said on the fifth night. “And I want them to, but I am worried someone might try to harm them at their school,” she whispered, solemnly. She was also worried Lex would find out where they were and would try to take them. “Whoever tried to murder me and succeeded murdering my mother could go after Lucius and Lilith next,” she said, keeping an open mind as to who was responsible for those actions.

Kara wanted to offer Lena words of comfort, but she couldn’t ensure they would be safe at their school. Though that didn’t mean she couldn’t ensure their safety elsewhere. “Speaking of school, I was about to enroll Aro and Alura in one,” she said, clearing her throat while she tugged at the collar of her pajama. “It’s a uh… excluded school and it can be a safe place for Lucius and Lilith. I was thinking about signing Aro and Alura in anyway and I have some free time tomorrow, so I could take Lucius and Lilith with me so they can check it out and see if they’d like to go there?”

Lena saw no harm in having Lucius and Lilith visit a school. “I want to come with,” she replied in a non-negotiable way. She wanted to see with her own eyes what that excluded school would be like and what made Kara think it would be a safe place. It surprised her how her ex was going to let the twins enroll in school because she thought she’d be hiding them for a long time.

“Err… okay,” Kara agreed, although she hadn’t been counting on that.

“I know you worry about my health and I know Lex is on the loose, but I wish to go and stand wherever I want. Keeping me indoors makes me feel like a prisoner, like you are taking control away from me and I hate that feeling because my mother used to make me feel that way. If I want to go outside, I want to be able to do so without someone jumping at me for a disguise first or wait for permission from you. You’re appointed as my guardian, which I cannot change for the time being, though I was hoping we could work this out as adults.”

Kara’s jaw went slack, equal parts shocked about Lena expressing so many feelings at once and being so honest about them, and shocked to hear that was how she felt. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, dropping her shoulders while she breathed out. “Thank you for telling me,” she said, resting her hand atop Lena’s with a small smile. “You can go where you want, just please be careful, please that’s all I ask.”

Lena slowly breathed out. She understood why Kara had blurted everything out at once a few days ago. It felt good to let it out, though she wasn’t quite finished. “I will be careful,” she promised, able to do that much, sighing. “At times you treat me as if I am made out of glass and I am not. I’ve been broken before and I’ve always put myself back together. I’m stronger than you give me credit for and I know you weren’t trying to imply I’d be weak. You don’t have to walk on eggshells around me or roll me up in bubble wrap. I’m a big girl who knows how to look after herself.”

“I’ll be more considerate of your feelings,” Kara replied, nodding slowly as she drank Lena’s words in. “You are strong, stronger than I have ever been,” she said, admiring her ex for still standing after all the punches she had to take from life. “I’ll work on what you said because how you feel is important to me.”

“We should have done this eight years ago,” Lena whispered, wishing they would have. “Communicate like this,” she clarified.

“We may not have communicated well then, but we are communicating now,” Kara said, tentatively lacing her fingers with Lena’s. They still didn’t cuddle, but it was something, a small start. “Having you in my life again feels like a second chance I didn’t deserve.”

Lena used to wish she’d meet Kara again, though the white hospital walls wasn’t the kind of white she’d pictured for when she’d see her again. Not that it stopped her from thinking they were married. God, she must have really scrambled her brains up when she swerved to hit that building.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll hold your hand, mama,” Alura said, placing her hand in Lena’s. “Don’t be scared, the car can’t hurt you.”

Kara had to bite her lip to keep from commenting. Lena’s face was paling by the second and she worried she’d have another heart attack. She knew her ex was mortified to get in a car ever since she left the hospital. The fact that the accident turned out to be a murder attempt didn’t help.

Lena had seen Kara checking the car with Alex earlier, making sure the brakes and everything worked fine. Fear was a powerful crippling feeling.

“Good job, mama,” Aro said proudly when Lena grabbed the handle of the door.

Lena hadn’t done anything else yet, but it felt pleasant to hear the twins being so supportive. Her hand shook, unable to open the door, the gateway to the hell she’d been through.

Lucius curled his fingers around Lena’s. “Fear plays tricks on our mind,” he said with a firm grip. “We are more than our fears, we are Luthors. We face our fears and make them fear us. You are a Luthor and you can enter this car because fear is your friend, you have spent many years living alongside of it.”

Kara wasn’t a fan of the Luthor approach, but Lena did open the door of the car.

Lena chuckled darkly. Being a Luthor was never something she was proud of, though it did shape her. “I may need more than one hand holding mine,” she said, smiling when she found four hands reaching for hers.

Kara’s heart warmed at the sight of Aro, Alura, Lucius and Lilith readily offering to hold Lena’s hand, caring for her without question. If she thought trying to get in the car would make her ex crumble she couldn’t have been more wrong as she watched Lena getting in the car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good afternoon, welcome to National City’s school for the gifted.”

“For special children who are smart,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. Great, now she told half a lie, but sometimes she’d have to.

“I am Enshora Enzz, the principal of this school,” the woman said, smiling politely at them. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers.”

“Likewise,” Kara replied, shaking Enshora’s outstretched hand. She caught the telepath frowning at her, knowing her mind couldn’t be read.

“You must be her wife,” Enshora said to Lena, holding her hand out to her.

“Apparently,” Lena mumbled, shaking her hand. She glared briefly at Kara who averted her eyes, though she softened when she considered the possibility of it being a safety precaution. Nonetheless, a heads up would have been nice.

“You may follow me with your children,” Enshora said, beckoning them.

Lena noticed the building looked more like a mansion rather than a school. If Kara hadn’t brought her to this school she might have never known about it, since it was located in the woods, tucked away from the rest of society. It had a witness protection program feeling to it.

“Our system is simple,” Enshora said, her English sounding a little foreign. “On the first day of school, for those who have been accepted, the children are tested to decide which class we place them in.”

Kara was wary of how much Lucius and Lilith were observing the school. She had no idea what was on their mind, but she hoped Enshora wouldn’t find any reason to lash out at them or usher them outside. J’onn hadn’t been too keen on her plan, but he understood and expressed his support.

One of the doors opened and a woman walked out.

“Danvers family, this is one of our teachers,” Enshora said, gesturing at the woman. “M’gann.”

“Hi, Megan,” Kara said, a little nervous and pronouncing her name wrong on purpose. Thankfully, the white Martian was a close friend of J’onn who acknowledged her words with a smile.

“I like it so far,” Lena said to Kara while the tour continued. “Their system is… different, though different doesn’t equal bad.”

At the end of the tour, the principal had the children enter her office, without Kara and Lena, although the door remained open so they could peer inside from a distance.

Lena frowned when she saw the principal retrieve a device. “What are they doing?” she asked Kara, whispering.

“Oh that um… that’s just a skin test thingy,” Kara answered, hoping to shrug it off with a smile.

That skin test thingy, as Kara had called it, happened to be a device Lena remembered creating. She made it a few years ago, upon her mother’s request. It was an alien detection device, though she never brought it out onto the market. All she had was a few prototypes, which she remembered had been stolen.

She was unsure if her mother brought it onto the market at some point and if she simply couldn’t remember yet. Either that or this school had a stolen device. She shook her head when the device turned red as Aro and Alura pressed their finger against it. Of course they were aliens, but she already knew that. This merely confirmed it further.

When Lilith and Lucius took the test, the device colored green.

With a loud screech, the principal stood and looked down upon Lilith and Lucius, asking them questions.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered when she heard the telepath found out they were Luthors. “I’ll be right back, I just need to take care of a tiny detail,” she said, excusing herself from Lena.

Seconds later, Lilith, Lucius, Aro and Alura joined Lena in the hall as the office door closed.

“This school is not for humans,” the principal said to Kara. “Especially not for Luthors,” she spat in a low sneer.

“Enshora, these children are innocent and possibly in danger. Their education is important and I couldn’t think of a safer school for them than this one,” Kara said pleadingly. “Nobody would look for a Luthor here.”

“You shouldn’t have brought them here,” Enshora replied curtly. “Humans are not welcome here, especially not _those_ humans.”

“I’ve already spoken with J’onn and he agreed to this. I’m willing to put my neck on the line. If anything happens, I’ll take full responsibility. If they cause any trouble, you can expel them, just please give them a chance,” Kara said, considering dropping on her knees to beg. “If after a day you still see monsters in them, they won’t come back here.”

“They get one chance, no more,” Enshora replied, holding a finger up.

“I understand,” Kara whispered, breathing out in relief. “Now, if you could do me one last favor by smiling to them while you congratulate them for having been accepted, I’d appreciate it.”

“You seem to have it all thought out, Supergirl.”

Kara gasped. “You can’t read my mind,” she replied, frowning.

“There is no need. You wear glasses and a hair tie,” Enshora pointed out. “I shape shift as a disguise and have lived on this earth for two centuries, who do you take me for? I am not the only one who knows.”

Kara sighed. Great, every teacher in this building probably knew she was Supergirl. “Good news!” she shouted when she swung the door open, smiling at Lena and the children.

“Congratulations, children,” Enshora said, smiling at them. “The four of you are truly extraordinary.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

Supergirl was flying above the city when the sound of a bomb going off had her falling. In her earpiece she heard her sister talk, telling her to remain calm and how it was nothing more than the army having triggered a bomb at a distant location with no casualties. The sound sent her falling regardless, everything went black.

 

_Kara sprinted out into the streets when she heard chaos erupt. She entered a building which had partially collapsed. People were calling out for help, some of them trapped underneath parts of the ceiling that had come down. Others were simply scared and unsure of where to run. With no clear plan in mind, all she knew was that she wanted to help._

_She froze in the center of the building, however, when she saw a familiar face. A face she thought she’d never see again. It felt impossible and surreal. She’d seen Krypton explode when her pod took off, she knew everyone was gone._

_“Aunt Astra,” she gasped, barely finding her voice, shocked to see her alive. “How-” her words were cut off when she heard the loud plea of a small child, crying out for her parents._

_In her periphery, she saw her Uncle Non, who was also very much alive, sprint towards the child who was standing in front of a building across from the building where she was standing. She always thought Non was not such a good man, but that thought ebbed away when she saw him shielding the child with his body._

_Her uncle was helping and so was her aunt, who was freeing a woman from underneath a piece of the ceiling. She had to help as well. She couldn’t leave these people defenseless. She wasn’t allowed to expose her powers, but thousands of innocent lives were at stake. The time to reunite with her aunt and uncle would come later. For now she had to keep her emotions in check and save people._

_Heartbreaking screams sounded when a bomb went off in the building where Non stood, the explosion so big the building was evened with the ground. Kara knew there was no way her uncle could have survived that explosion. Kryptonians could be killed in explosions, which made this all the more dangerous. She saw her aunt’s face pale and her heart lurched. It was saddening to see Astra lose her husband. For the second time in her life, she saw her aunt cry. The first time had been when Astra was told she wouldn’t have children._

_More bombs went off to their left and right, rubble blowing through the building where they stood, causing it to shake on its foundations._

_“Little one,” Astra said, grasping Kara’s arm. Hundreds of emotions flickered through her eyes in a second. “Goodbye,” she whispered, smiling painfully as she caressed Kara’s cheek._

_Before Kara could process the words, her aunt flung her out of the building. She fell roughly on the concrete, several streets away from the building, the impact causing her knees to bleed while at the same time, another bomb went off, which destroyed the building her aunt had flung her out off._

_“No,” she cried, gasping for air. She’d felt hope when she saw her aunt after all those years and now she was gone._

_She was pushing herself up to her feet when she saw James running up to Lena’s brother, who had a gun in his hand. Willing her feet to move, she was too late. Lex shot their mutual friend mercilessly, emptying his bullets in James’ chest and head. The wicked smile on Lex’s face while blood and intestines colored his clothes had her shivering._

_While the police cuffed Lena’s brother, she glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. She had never felt this much hatred in her life, not even when children had bullied her during her first year on earth because she was weird. She made eye contact with Lena, the hatred still present in her eyes, but when she realized it was her girlfriend whom she loved, her eyes softened._

_The sound of a silent sniffle in the distance, somewhere between the collapsed buildings, rubble and bodies, had her run off. Trying to keep her speed as human as possible, she ran towards the sound, the police and medics too distracted to notice._

_She reached the location of the sound and had to lift bricks and other bits of what was once a building. Her hands were trembling when she pushed the remains of her uncle’s body aside. Underneath it all, she found the child Non had been shielding. The child was crying and bleeding._

_“H-hey, the-there,” she said, struggling to speak, the smoke thick in the air. She lifted the child carefully into her arms. She couldn’t have been older than three or four. “Y-you’ll be o-okay,” she said, running with the little girl in her arms to bring her to the medics._

_On Krypton, her mother had said her aunt and her uncle had committed a crime, but today they both died because they were trying to save people. They couldn’t save themselves, but they saved her and this little girl. She’d remember them as heroes._

_Kara collapsed when she reached the medics, who rushed to take the child out of her arms. She couldn’t see Lena anymore and the last thing she saw before she fainted was her sister rushing towards her._

“Kara! Kara, please!”

Kara startled awake, lying in the middle of the beach where she’d crashed. She groaned when she caught sight of a helicopter from the local news, which must’ve filmed her fall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s body went rigid when she watched the news. One of her fears came true. Kara had fallen out of the sky and she hadn’t flown right back up.

“She’s okay,” Leslie said, placing her hand at the small of Lena’s back. “Kara’s a tough chick.”

Lena sighed and bit her lip, not sure if Kara was truly okay. “What’s the root of your fear of water?” she asked, needing a distraction. It may not have been the best topic, though it was something she’d meant to talk about before.

“Lucy’s father used to torture me,” Leslie answered, dropping her hand. “He is evil and I hate him, but he’s in prison while I spend my days sleeping with his daughter,” she said with a wicked smile. “I went to prison once or twice to let him know how much I make his daughter scream, without context, of course.”

Lena laughed a little at that. “You really are terrible,” she replied, though she felt for the underlying pain in Leslie’s words. “I’m glad they locked him up.”

“He’ll never get out because if he does, I’ll electrocute him,” Leslie said plainly.

Lena nodded in understanding. She frowned towards the door when she heard the doorbell ring, hoping the sound wouldn’t wake Lexie, who had fallen asleep fifteen minutes ago.

Leslie zapped herself towards the door, opening it before Lena could. “Detective,” she teased. “What brings you here?”

Maggie rolled her eyes and pushed past Leslie. “I’m here to talk to Lena,” she said, closing the door. “In private,” she added, staring at Leslie.

“Whatever,” Leslie mumbled, shrugging. “I’ll be upstairs in your room,” she said to Lena. “A nap might do me good.”

“She’s totally keeping an eye on Lexie to make sure she’s safe,” Maggie mumbled quietly while Leslie walked up the stairs.

“You and I both know she would deny it,” Lena replied, gesturing at the couch. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, I kind of need your help,” Maggie answered, sighing while she sat down.

Lena was too late to stop her eyes from widening. She cleared her throat, regaining her posture as she suppressed her surprise. “How can I help you?” she asked, shifting a bit to sit sideways so she could face Maggie better.

“I want to know what changed your mind when it comes to children,” Maggie answered, shifting a bit as well. “You never seemed to want to have any, but then you were okay with Alura and Aro calling you mother and you took your nieces and nephew in.”

“I see,” Lena whispered, putting a hand on Maggie’s knee. “Alex wants children, but you don’t feel the same way.”

“Yeah, I just…. I…,” Maggie sighed, shaking her head. “The thing is, my parents kicked me out for being gay and sent me to live with my aunt, but she died a year later and I went from one foster home to another. I’m worried if I’d have children, I’d be a bad mother or maybe something bad would happen to my wife and I someday and I just… I don’t know.”

“Having come from a home with bad parents doesn’t inherently make you a bad parent as well, Maggie,” Lena said softly, squeezing Maggie’s knee. “You have been helping Kara so much with Aro and Alura. I doubt you’d be a bad mother.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Maggie mumbled, feeling unsure. “I’m scared I’ll mess it up somehow if I have a kid.”

“It’s okay to be scared, every parent is, because having children is a big step to take and should never be made lightly,” Lena replied, smiling. “If you want to have a child, you shouldn’t let fear stop you. It’s all trial and error. You wouldn’t be alone, you’ll have your wife and in addition to that, your family.”

“You’re a sweet kid sister, Lee,” Maggie said, able to smile. “Maybe having a child wouldn’t be so bad and I know it would make Alex happy.”

“As important as it is to make your wife happy, would it make you happy?”

“She’s so perfect when she’s around children, like she’s more alive, more vibrant, you know?” Maggie whispered, smiling while she thought about her wife. “Seeing her happy makes me happy, so yes, it would make me happy,” she concluded. “Thanks, Lena, you’re great at this, good talk.”

“I uh…,” Lena replied, frowning as Maggie got up. She couldn’t say anything else while she watched her friend leave. “I suppose that is solved then.”

“Hearing her say those last few bits made you think about Kara didn’t it?” Leslie asked, grinning as she appeared from the lamp, startling Lena.

Despite knowing Leslie was Livewire, it was a whole other thing for Lena to see her use her power. “You were eavesdropping,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Ah, who’s deflecting now?” Leslie taunted.

“Fine,” Lena muttered, hating how petulant she sounded. “I do… feel… things… when I see Kara around children. So what if I’ve always been in love with her?”

“First of all, yuck,” Leslie replied, laughing when Lena chucked a pillow at her. “Secondly, are you really going to wait until she’d slip from your fingers again?”

 


	24. Chapter 24

Lena yawned while she stretched her arms. She was barely awake while Kara was sitting on the edge of the bed, giving Lexie her bottle. From day one she’d been able to tell her ex was completely enamored by the baby. It was as if Kara got up extra early on purpose to beat her to washing, clothing and feeding Lexie.

“I know it might sound weird, but she has your eyes,” Kara said to Lena, back turned towards her.

“Perhaps,” Lena mumbled, clambering out of bed. “I am going to bring the children to school today,” she said, opening the closet to select clothes.

Kara almost dropped Lexie’s bottle. She’d been dropping the children off to school every day for a week and had picked them up again each time. “Are you sure?” she asked, worried because she knew that meant Lena planned to drive, which was a step she hadn’t taken yet. “Maybe we should discuss this with Doctor Griffin first,” she said hesitantly.

Lena sighed. “I have my driver’s license, Kara,” she replied, choosing a pair of comfortable jeans and a red blouse. “You can stay here with Lexie, I’ll be back soon.”

“I guess,” Kara mumbled, hating having the pretend as if it didn’t eat her up on the inside.

Lena took a quick shower in the bathroom and changed into her clothes. She was brushing her hair while she went downstairs, spotting the children at the table, eating breakfast.

“I’ve got buns, hun,” Lucy said, laughing while she presented them to Lena.

“No actual food? Like say, a vegetable?” Lena replied, smiling as she took a seat.

“How about some lemons?” Leslie asked, tossing one in Lena’s direction. “I think it’ll suit ya.”

“You are awful,” Lena answered, chuckling. “It’s sweet of you two to help out, especially this early in the morning.”

“Tell me about it,” Leslie grumbled. “Luce literally pushed me out of the bed.”

“Mhmm,” Lucy hummed while she made Lena orange juice. “She’s not a morning person.”

“Definitely not,” Leslie confirmed. “I hate mornings yet she’s all skip in the field.”

“Pfft, please,” Lucy huffed. “I’m used to getting up early, but if anything my true nature is a night owl.”

“Auntie Luce, can I have more buns?” Aro asked, sighing when Lucy didn’t immediately respond. “I want buns, hun.”

Lucy laughed and placed two buns on Aro’s plate. “There you go, cutie,” she said, ruffling his hair.

By the time Kara walked into the kitchen with Lexie in her arms, Lena was talking with Lucy and Leslie in the living room while Lucius stood by the fire.

Lucius jumped up when he saw Kara. “The little ones were hungry,” he said, quickly hiding two sandwiches behind his back.

Aro and Alura crawled off of their chairs and took the sandwiches from Lucius’ hands, smiling while they devoured them.

“It was my idea,” Lucius said, stepping protectively in front of Aro and Alura, like an automated reflex.

“It was very kind of you to make them a snack,” Kara replied, smiling. “Thank you, Lucius, you’re a sweet boy.”

“I am not in trouble for taking food without asking?” Lucius asked. His face was perplexed.

“It’s not a bad thing to make food for someone when they’re hungry,” Kara answered thoughtfully. “Though if you had asked, I could have made food for them, but I appreciate that you are helping out.”

“Grandmother said taking food is stealing,” Lucius said, remaining in front of Aro and Alura.

“If you take it from a store without paying it is or if you take it from someone else’s house without asking, though if you ask and they say no it’s still stealing. But if it’s someone you know, like my sister Alex, you can always take food from her house. Maybe we should ask first, but I don’t always ask,” Kara rambled, halting herself when Lucius’ eyes widened. “So um… my point was that making food for Aro and Alura isn’t stealing. It also wouldn’t be stealing if you’d make food for yourself or your sister or for me. Not that I’m saying you should make food. You don’t have to do chores. I mean, help is nice, but um… err.”

“I leave the kitchen for five minutes and you turn into an adorable rambling mess,” Lena chuckled, leaning against the doorpost. “I’m certain you’ve made your point.”

“Um right… okay,” Kara replied awkwardly. “That’s good.”

“I’m going to take the children to school now,” Lena announced. “Children, grab your jacket and your backpack. Don’t forget your-”

“Lunch!” Aro shouted, jumping up to sweep his lunchbox off of the counter.

“Look, mommy, Lily and I are wearing matching socks,” Alura said, lifting her pants to show her two different socks.

Kara chuckled when she noticed Alura was wearing one of Lilith’s socks and vice versa. “I see, sweetie,” she replied, gently crouching down with Lexie to hug her daughter as best as she could. “Have a good day at school,” she whispered, kissing Alura’s cheek.

Aro ran up to his mother before she could ask, hugging her. “Did you put extra cheese on my sandwiches?” he asked with a serious tone, pressing his nose against Kara’s.

“I always do,” Kara answered, whispering. “Have fun,” she said, kissing his cheek.

Alura nudged Lilith, hard enough to have her stumble towards Kara.

Kara held one arm out, holding on to Lexie with the other, but Lilith shook her head. “Have a good day at school, sweetie,” she said with a tentative smile. She looked at Lucius, who’d been watching from a distance. “Have fun at-” the rest of her words froze when Lucius stepped forward and hugged her.

“Thank you,” Lucius whispered in Kara’s ear. He broke free from the hug and caressed Lexie’s cheek. “I thought I was the only one who loved her.”

“Can you keep a little secret?” Kara asked, whispering.

Lucius didn’t nod, but he did lean closer to let Kara whisper in his ear.

“I do love Lexie,” Kara confirmed in a whisper. “And I also love you, Lilith and your aunt.”

Lena had no idea what they were whispering about, but the giant matching smiles on Aro and Alura’s face were a good sign.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alura and Aro excitedly took Lilith’s hands in theirs because they’d been sorted in the same class, despite the two years age difference with the girl. Giggling, they ran along while Brian, their teacher who wore a mask, awaited them.

Lena shook her head, remembering how Kara had said Brian’s skin was sensitive and that he had a special mask to help him with that. She knew better, he was obviously an alien, just as every teacher and child was in this building, aside from her niece and nephew.

A woman she hadn’t seen before, who looked perfectly human, approached. The woman looked admirable with the way she held herself and how confidence radiated off of her with each step she took. Her godly beauty had her eyes roaming for a second before she caught herself. Why did she have to be such a useless gay? Whereas Kara was a goddess, this woman was a queen.

“Hello,” Lena said, deciding to greet the woman.

“Astra.”

“Astra,” Lena repeated, accepting the woman’s outstretched hand. Her grip was firm, just the right amount of pressure to leave her uncertain whether she was human or alien.

“I am a new teacher here,” Astra said coolly, letting go of Lena’s hand. “You must be Lucius’-”

“Aunt,” Lena blurted out quickly and a little louder than necessary. She sighed, that hadn’t sounded right, but she was still new with all of this and didn’t want people to assume she was his mother.

“Aunt, yes,” Astra replied, nodding curtly. “Your nephew is a special boy, bright for his age,” she said, glancing down at Lucius before flicking her eyes back up to Lena. She put her hand on the boy’s shoulder, tugging him towards her. “Will you be picking up the children after school?”

Lena frowned a little at Astra’s stiff interaction. Her English was quite good, though it didn’t sound native. If Astra worked here, she had to be an alien. She doubted this school permitted humans, though they seemed to have made an exception for her niece and nephew. With Kara insisting, she was sure.

“Have we met before?” Lena asked Astra, tilting her head to the side when she smelled a fragrance of freshly brewed coffee, but it was a rare kind mixed with a hint of vanilla. She couldn’t place it, though the smell was familiar to her.

“I have been to many places, traveled great lengths,” Astra answered, peering down at her watch while the bell rung. “Your nephew is in good hands,” she said, her lips forming a tight line.

Lena said a few quick words, not wanting to stall any longer, before leaving.

Astra crouched down in front of Lucius when Lena was outside.

“I am not afraid of you,” Lucius said coldly, narrowing his eyes.

“I do not expect you to be, little human,” Astra replied, caressing his cheek with the back of her index finger. “Unlike your father, I spare children,” she said, raising an eyebrow when Lucius went to bite her finger. “I should have killed you or your sister,” she sighed.

Lucius glared at Astra, eyes filled with rage.

“An eye for an eye is that not what humans say?” Astra continued. “A child for a child,” she whispered, pain flickering across her eyes. “Mayara was half your sister’s age.”

“If you as much as look at Lilith I will claw your eyes out,” Lucius hissed. “You are no God, you can be wound.”

“Do you not see, child?” Astra asked, standing up. “It is too late to do what has already been done.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. :))


	25. Chapter 25

“Alex, I… I found Lex Luthor,” Kara said, her phone shaking in her equally shaking hand. “He’s…” She swerved on her feet, feeling dizzy while she tried to make her mouth say what needed to be said.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex replied, voice growing frantic. “Kara, where are you?” she asked, sounding downright desperate.

“Kryptonite,” Kara breathed out, fainting before she could say more.

“Trace her faster, Winn!” Alex shouted, voice echoing through the earpiece.

“We got a location on Supergirl,” J’onn said with a gruff voice. “Agent Danvers, perhaps you should stay here.”

“Like hell,” Alex replied with a snappy tone. But then softer, “she’s my sister.”

Kara slowly blinked her eyes open as she came to, unsure how long she’d been out for when she saw she was at the DEO, regaining her strength.

“Thank god,” Alex said, hugging her sister.

“I’m okay, Alex,” Kara said, patting her sister’s back. The movement shot a sharp pain through her body, but she didn’t care.

“The anonymous tip given to the police that we intercepted must have been a trap,” Winn said, holding a tablet.

“Lex’s body… the smell,” Kara whispered, scrunching up her nose. “He didn’t die today,” she said, sure of her words. She’d been around dead people before and people who’d recently died didn’t smell like they’d been rotting for days.

“He must have been murdered when he was broken out of prison,” J’onn said, pacing around. “Our calculations have been wrong. He wasn’t freed upon his request. He was being captured and murdered.”

Kara felt a shudder run down her body, remembering the state she found Lex in, his body twisted in uncomfortable angles. His nails were missing from his fingers and his teeth were gone. His skin was a sickly pale-ish green and she was already too close when she realized he’d been injected with Kryptonite.

Whoever murdered him must have known she’d intercept the anonymous phone call to go find him. It was a trap, likely intended to kill her, but it left her confused. Lillian and Lex were dead, someone had tried to murder Lena and now someone had tried to bring her down as well. If all those crimes could be linked to one person or one group of people, she couldn’t grasp why they’d want the Luthors and Supergirl dead.

It also concerned her how they were wrong again. First they’d been wrong to guess Lena might have tried to kill herself rather than having been in an accident, while both possibilities were wrong. It was a murder attempt and if her ex hadn’t remembered, they still wouldn’t have known.

“What time is it?” Kara asked, getting up even though her sister was gesturing at her to stay down.

“A little after six,” Winn answered.

Kara gasped. “I have to go home,” she said, ripping the needles from her body with a low hiss. “I’m missing dinner and I never miss dinner. Lena is going to wonder where I am and what are my children going to think?”

“Kara, wait,” Alex replied, grasping her sister’s arm. “You haven’t fully healed yet, you’re weakened.”

Kara ignored everyone as she rushed out of the DEO and shot up into the sky, although wobbly so. She lost her altitude more than once, but she was determined to go home. Her body ached like she hadn’t slept in days. Only when she took a good look at herself did she notice she was wounded.

She began to lose consciousness when she hovered over the water. “No, no, no,” she muttered, trying her best to fly higher and get away, knowing she couldn’t breathe under water. There was a chopper in the distance, but it didn’t belong to the DEO. She couldn’t quite tell if it belonged to the news or if it was some kind of enemy.

Blacking out due to a lack of energy, her feet touched the surface of the water. She cried out in pain when a ball of fire struck her shoulder, scorching her. That was the last drop and had her disappear under the water.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena felt like she was suffocating, watching the news, sharing a live stream of Supergirl being attacked and falling into the water. Her hand was clawing at her blouse, desperately wanting to ease the pain in her chest. She hoped Alura and Aro were distracted enough playing upstairs with Lilith not to notice the way her heart sped up far too fast.

“Can she?” she asked, throat closing up. She was trembling, petrified and powerless. Kara needed to breathe, needed to be okay, but she feared the Kryptonian wouldn’t be able to breathe under water.

Leslie sucked her lips into her mouth and shook her head. “This is fucked up,” she grumbled, stomping her feet hard on the floor. “They’ll never make it to her on time.”

“Not helping, Les,” Lena whimpered, heart constricting. She was usually capable of appreciating Leslie being blunt, but this time it was inconvenient.

“Tell Luce not to freak out,” Leslie said, patting Lena’s shoulder.

Lena opened her mouth to ask why, but Leslie already disappeared through the light. Seconds later, on television, she saw Livewire arrive at the scene. When her best friend jumped into the water, literally throwing herself into her biggest fear, she gasped. It had been painful to see Kara get hurt and end up under water and now the pain increased, seeing Leslie getting shocked a few times, probably losing control of her power every now and again.

Seconds felt like hours when Livewire disappeared under water. She counted the seconds on her watch, breathing heavily when a whole minute passed with no sign of Kara or Leslie. Not knowing if they would be okay was pure agony and she’d do anything to trade places with them.

“Hey, the dishes are done,” Lucy said while she walked out of the kitchen. “I was just about to open this bottle of – oh my god.” She gasped and dropped the bottle, watching the news.

Lena cringed while champagne spilled all over the floor. “Leslie told me to tell you not to freak out,” she said, holding her hands up as she approached Lucy.

“Not freak out!?” Lucy shouted, scoffing. “If that doesn’t freaking kill her I’ll kill her myself for scaring me half to death!”

“Auntie Luce?” Alura asked, standing halfway on the stairs.

“Lucius, darling,” Lena said softly, forcing herself to remain calm. “Would you be so kind to go upstairs with Alura and stay there with the other children?”

“Yes, aunt,” Lucius answered, abandoning the chess board to go upstairs. “Everything will be alright,” he said to Alura, lifting her up.

“Lena,” Lucy whispered, eyes flicking at her wrist.

“Two minutes,” Lena whispered, almost afraid to speak while she closed her eyes.

“I can’t watch this anymore,” Lucy whimpered, shutting the television off.

Lena cried, knowing Kara had been under the water for more than two minutes and it would be near impossible for her to survive that. For all she knew, that fireball may have killed her before she even landed in the water. The people from the news had lowered a ladder, but it hadn’t helped. There was too much water and no telling how deeply Kara sunk.

“That bitch,” Lucy hissed, punching the wall with her fists. “How dare she leave me like that? How dare she die?” she said, angrily and hurt. “I was going to propose to her.”

“I love you too, babe,” Leslie grinned. Her grin was wiped off of her face fast when her electricity shocked her. “I need a towel,” she said, shaking her wet hair.

Tears sprung into Lucy’s eyes while she flung her arms around Leslie’s neck, not caring about the little shocks it was giving her. “You crazy bitch,” she laughed, kissing her girlfriend repeatedly as she cupped her cheeks. “Never do that to me again,” she whispered.

Leslie smiled, weaving her fingers through Lucy’s hair. “Marry me, Lucy Lane,” she whispered, kissing her.

Lena was relieved to see Leslie was alive and mostly unharmed. Her relief was short-lived when she saw Kara, no longer clad as Supergirl, leaning against the door. Her ex looked as if she’d taken a shower with her clothes on.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Kara said, struggling to keep herself upright. “I… I can explain,” she said, although she wasn’t sure yet how. Lying was tiring her out and she wasn’t sure how to explain Leslie was soaked as well and why Lucy was so upset.

Lena carefully wrapped Kara in her arms, crying onto her good shoulder. “Don’t ever do that to me again,” she whispered, holding her a bit tighter. “When I saw you on the news, falling down like that… I couldn’t breathe.”

Kara leaned more on Lena than she wanted to. It shocked her to hear her ex knew and perhaps she hadn’t been careful enough to hide her secret identity. “I’m here,” she said, holding Lena tighter. “I should have told you.”

“Semantics,” Lena replied, caring about Kara’s wellbeing, thought it did irk her. “You’re used to being a liar,” she said, regretting her words as soon as they spilled from her lips.

“Leslie saved me, I’m okay,” Kara said, smiling at her friend, who was being very gross with Lucy. “She did shock me a couple of times, but I’m alive,” she chuckled, pretending it didn’t hurt how Lena called her a liar, even if admittedly she deserved it.

“The news thinks I’m a hero now,” Leslie scoffed. “It’s repulsive and insulting.”

“You, my friend, have guts,” Lena said to Leslie, giving her a nod of gratitude.

“Fear can’t control us,” Leslie replied, winking.

“I have superfriends who protect me,” Kara whispered, smiling while she remembered the time where Lena had asked who would protect Supergirl.

“Mommy!” Aro shouted, practically flying into her arms.

“Careful, sweetheart,” Lena said, gently untangling Aro from Kara. “Your mother needs to lie down and rest for a while.”

Kara wordlessly accepted Lena’s support, throwing her arm over her shoulder as they walked up the stairs together.

Lucius stumbled against the wall when he saw Kara, battered and bruised, looking worse for wear. “I thought she would leave us alone and now she hurt you,” he said, chest heaving. “She will pay,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Kara frowned and glanced at Lena, wondering if she had any idea what Lucius was talking about. The boy had never mentioned having been bothered by someone. Personally, she had no idea who set up the trap or who launched that fireball at her.

“What do you mean, Lucius?” Lena asked, stilling near Kara’s bedroom, holding most of her ex’s weight up. “Who are you talking about?”

Lucius took a few deep breaths, gaining control of his heaving chest. “The woman who murdered grandmother,” he answered icily. “I know who she is.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

Alex and Maggie sat down around the kitchen table, having been phoned by Lucy who’d said they needed to come over immediately, regarding Lillian Luthor’s death.

Kara hissed while she tried to sip from her glass of water. It had been a while since she’d been this weakened and physically hurt. She had made Aro and Alura promise to stay upstairs and not use their super hearing.

Lena was cradling Lexie in her arms, attempting to soothe her wails while she put her pacifier in her mouth. Her heart skipped a beat each time Kara winced or hissed.

Kara nursed her bad shoulder with an ice pack.

“Hey, kiddo,” Maggie said to Lucius with a cautious smile. “As you know, I’m Kara’s sister in law, but I’m also a detective.”

Lucius nodded. He glanced around at the adults sitting at the table. His aunt was busy with Lexie, Kara was wounded, Leslie had a towel wrapped around her because according to Lucy she fell into a pool and Alex and Maggie looked at him as if they were both playing good cop.

“According to your aunt, you know who is responsible for murdering your grandmother,” Maggie said, clicking her pen as she gazed down at the blank paper in front of her. “Can you describe her for me?” she asked kindly, looking up at Lucius. “Any details would help, even if they seem insignificant.”

“You do not need me to tell you what she looks like,” Lucius answered, causing the adults to sigh. “I can show you.”

Lena frowned. “Show?” she asked, voice tinted with concern.

Lucius nodded. “She works at school, I have been seeing her there every day,” he explained.

Kara gasped audibly and slapped her hand in front of her mouth. She ensured Lena the school was safe, meanwhile Lillian Luthor’s murderer, who probably also murdered Lex and tried to murder Lena, was roaming around school, being near the children.

“You met her,” Lucius said to Lena. “Astra,” he revealed, to refresh her memory.

Lena felt her stomach twist. She’d been so close to that woman once, had greeted her, without knowing. “You are certain it was her?” she asked, double checking.

“I was at Luthor Corp with Lilith when she walked in,” Lucius answered, making gestures with his hands. “She told us to hide and be quiet, but her English sounded funny. When I did not respond, she locked us inside a closet. I heard other voices as well, speaking languages I do not know. Grandmother was shouting and fell silent shortly after.”

Kara wondered if it could be possible her aunt was alive, but that couldn’t be. She was there when that building exploded. She was there when Astra died. Lucius must have been talking about someone else with the same name.

“The second time I saw her was at school,” Lucius continued. “She was introduced as a new teacher, as Miss In-Ze. After aunt Lena met her, she told me she should have murdered Lilith or me.”

Lena swallowed thickly, never wanting her niece and her nephew to set foot in that school again, nor did she like the idea of Aro and Alura setting foot there again.

“She said it would be an eye for an eye,” Lucius recalled. “A child for a child, those were her words.”

“A child for a child…,” Kara whispered, frowning.

In that case it most definitely couldn’t have been her aunt. Astra was told on Krypton she wouldn’t have children, so it wasn’t possible she’d have lost a child when she had none. Even if she’d humor that ridiculous theory, there was no way her aunt would still be alive. Astra died eight years ago, after she’d been flung out of that building by her. Her aunt died just as her uncle did.

Astra’s last name was In-Ze, but she had to assume someone stole her identity or something. Her aunt would have never used Lex as a trap. Astra wouldn’t harm her, she was sure of that. They had a really close connection back on Krypton.

“I am going to your school tomorrow,” Lena said, resolute.

“I’ll meet with you there,” Maggie mumbled, nodding at Lena. “Lucius, you can point that woman out to me tomorrow and then I’ll take her to the station to be questioned.”

“Lucius, darling,” Lena said softly. “If there is ever anything else I should know, do not be afraid to tell me. You can always speak to me, you won’t be in trouble.”

“Yes, aunt,” Lucius replied curtly. “May I be excused now?”

With a nod from Lena, Lucius left the kitchen to go upstairs.

“I’ll uh… go to the school tomorrow, too,” Kara announced, coughing when three pairs of eyebrows were raised. “I’m the reason why the children go there in the first place.”

Lena wanted to object and tell Kara she should heal properly first, though she was in no mood to argue. If her ex wanted to tag along, so be it. But she wouldn’t scoop Kara off of the floor if she’d be too weak and pass out. Okay no, she totally would because she couldn’t stop caring. Although she cared for her ex, it didn’t diminish the issues between them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara knew she’d have been sleeping on the couch tonight if she wasn’t this wounded. At first she thought of suggesting sleeping there, but the warning look on Lena’s face had halted her from doing so. It felt different this time not being able to hear her ex’s heartbeat.

Lena wanted to sleep, which was far easier said than done. It gnawed at her that she’d been so close to Astra and hadn’t known. If she had known she’d have phoned the police immediately and whisked the children away from that school. Safe, Kara had said. Oh yes, very safe when a frickin murderer was roaming around the halls. She’d give that woman a good piece of her mind tomorrow.

Kara fiddled with the sheets and sighed.

“Are you going to say what’s on your mind or are you going to sigh all night?” Lena asked, slightly irritated.

“I had an aunt named Astra In-Ze,” Kara revealed. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth when she noticed Lena turning to lie on her side. “Seventeen years ago when I was sent to earth, I believed she had perished on Krypton with everyone else,” she said, her voice a bit shaky at the memory of Krypton exploding.

Lena contained a groan. She hated how she wanted to comfort Kara, hearing how deeply the loss of her home struck her. She wouldn’t know what she’d do or how she’d feel if earth would be gone and she’d have to live in a strange place.

“Eight years ago, when Lex was causing so much chaos, I saw her and my uncle,” Kara continued. “They were using their strength to help people. I was standing in a building with my aunt and that’s when I saw my uncle Non, who ran up to a small child to shield her after the child had been crying out for her parents. That child lived actually. I found her alive and gave her to the medics.”

Kara smiled a little while she was tearing up. “They both died trying to help people and they did. A girl somewhere is alive thanks to them and so am I,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Even if by some fluke Astra is alive, she didn’t kill Lex and Lillian and she didn’t try to murder you. It must have been someone else or someone pretending to be her. Trust me, I just know it.”

The way Kara told Lena to trust her was hitting her the wrong way. “Trust you?” she scoffed, appalled. “That’s rich,” she whispered, turning her back to her ex. “You lied to me, or have you forgotten?”

“No, of course not,” Kara replied, her voice a bit unsteady. “I just I… I know my family.”

“And I know mine,” Lena said sharply, adding a bite to her tone. “Lucius did not lie.”

“I’m not saying Lucius lied, that’s not what I meant at all,” Kara sighed. “I’m only saying he might be accusing the wrong person or someone who isn’t actually my aunt and just took her name because she was a General.”

“Save it, Kara,” Lena replied, tired of those ridiculous explanations. “If it was my family being accused you’d have no issue agreeing.”

Kara gasped. “That’s not true,” she whispered. “I don’t mean you’d be a liar, that’s just not how it would be.”

“It’s what I feel,” Lena whispered, folding her hands under her head. “You can’t expect me to trust you, you haven’t earned it. I used to trust you more than anyone ever, but those days are gone.”

Kara swallowed hard. She hissed as she got up from her bed.

“Leaving again?” Lena asked, turning around to watch Kara sneak out of the bedroom.

Kara’s jaw dropped. “I live here, Lena,” she said, making a grand gesture with her hands. “And I wasn’t leaving. I just want a glass of water.”

Lena sighed and got up. “Get back in bed, I’ll go get you some water,” she said, walking past Kara.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered, practically letting herself fall onto her bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena felt like a lion wanting to protect its cubs as she entered the school building. She’d left the children at home with Kara, who somewhat begrudgingly had agreed to rest more. Of course Leslie stayed with the children as well, as an extra precaution just in case.

“Enshora Enzz,” Maggie said, approaching the principal while she revealed her badge. “Maggie Sawyer, NCPD, I am here to ask you a few questions.”

Enshora tilted her head while she observed the humans. “Astra In-Ze no longer works here,” she said before Maggie could ask. “She resigned yesterday.”

“Dammit,” Maggie muttered. “She’s one step ahead of us,” she said to her wife.

“Do you have any information about her?” Alex asked the principal, hands on her hips.

“How could you let her into this school?” Lena asked, huffing. “I thought this place was supposed to be safe.”

“I cannot read a Kryptonian’s mind,” Enshora answered calmly.

“Well this proves it,” Lena said, gesturing at Enshora while she spoke to Maggie and Alex. “Astra is Kryptonian, she has to be Kara’s aunt.”

“We need to think this through,” Alex replied thoughtfully. “It wouldn’t be the first time we’re wrong by believing the obvious.”

“You weren’t particularly looking at other possibilities when you assumed I’d have tried to kill myself while someone was trying to kill me,” Lena fired, not putting a lid on her words. “I am tired of Luthors being seen as devils while everyone else is being left off the hook.”

“Lena,” Maggie said, a little taken aback. “Take it easy, we’re your family and your friends.”

“We want to solve this without catching the wrong guy, you know?” Alex commented, putting her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I know you’re angry and you’re hurt, which you have every right to be. But I also know you wouldn’t want to see an innocent person in prison for a crime they didn’t commit. We have to analyze this carefully.”

“I know,” Lena whispered, breathing out while the tension left her shoulders. “It aggravates me all of this is taking so long. My nephew and nieces are my responsibility. I don’t want them worrying about a murderer.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

“This little dude is really making things easier for me,” Leslie said, smirking while Lucius made soup.

Lucius added some salt and pepper to the soup. He then poured a glass of water and walked over to the living room, holding the glass out to Kara. “Hydration is important,” he said, urging her with a nod to drink. “When your soup is ready, I shall prepare lunch for the little ones.”

“Sweetie, wait,” Kara replied, resting her hand on Lucius’ arm to stop him from returning to the kitchen. “You don’t have to cook, Leslie will cook,” she said, glancing at her friend to let her know it wasn’t optional. “How about you play for a while?” she suggested, simply wanting Lucius to be a child.

“Lilith and Alura are giving Aro a makeover,” Lucius said, huffing slightly. “I would rather occupy my time otherwise.”

“Hmm, I see,” Kara mumbled, understanding why he wouldn’t like that. “How about you sit on the couch with me and we can watch a movie together?”

“Movies are a waste of time,” Lucius answered, shaking his head. “Books are more authentic.”

“You’re such a nerd, kid,” Leslie commented, grinning at Lucius. “You’re a lot like your aunt.”

Kara rolled her eyes at Leslie. “Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen making sure the soup doesn’t burn?” she asked her friend, relieved when Leslie went to the kitchen. “You like chess, right?” she asked Lucius, smiling when he nodded. “How about you set up a game and we’ll play?”

“Are you not sore enough yet as it is?”

Kara’s jaw dropped while Lucius laughed, but soon enough she was laughing as well. “Oh so teasing me is how it’s going to be, hm?” she said, reaching out to tickle his sides.

“I am immune to-” Lucius’ words fell away when he shrieked and tried to escape the tickling.

“Yes, you’re very immune, I’m impressed,” Kara teased, ignoring her soreness as she moved. “Maybe I’ll surprise you and win.”

“We all have hopes and dreams,” Lucius replied, grinning as he ran off to set the game up.

“Lexie is awake!” Alura called out from atop the stairs. “I think she’s hungry.”

Kara half-tripped over her own feet when she saw Lilith walking down the stairs with Lexie in her arms. She was worried the girl would accidentally drop the baby, although she seemed to be holding her correctly, which had her wonder how often she’d held Lexie before.

“I’ll make her bottle,” Aro said, running into the kitchen. “Auntie Leslie, I need a carton of milk.”

“That’s not how you make a bottle for a baby, minion,” Leslie replied with a hollow laugh.

“It’s okay, I’ll make her one,” Lilith said, cradling Lexie in her arms.

“You can give Lexie to me, sweetie,” Kara said softly, holding her arms out. “I believe you were giving Aro a fabulous makeover.”

“We’re going to put glitter in his hair, mommy,” Alura chirped. “He’ll be bedazzled.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered very quietly. “That sounds… wonderful, sweetheart.”

Lilith slowly handed Lexie over to Kara.

“I’ll race you!” Aro shouted at Alura and Lilith.

“Not fair,” Lilith replied, pouting. “You two run so fast with your little legs.”

Kara shook her head with a smile as Aro, Alura and Lilith ran back upstairs. “I’ll be back in minute,” she told Lucius. She’d make Lexie’s bottle and feed it to her while playing chess.

“I will wait,” Lucius said, sorting the chess pieces.

Kara hurried in the kitchen, as fast as her aching body allowed her to. Once Lexie’s bottle had the right temperature, she joined Lucius at the table.

“Ladies first,” Lucius said, folding his hands.

“Oh my, you are a little gentleman,” Kara appraised.

“Father taught me to respect women.”

“He did?” Kara replied, her voice going up. “I mean, oh, he did? That’s great,” she corrected herself, though she was surprised. She never thought Lex would have been the kind of man who respected women, given he definitely didn’t respect Lena.

“I know how people see him and I do not blame them for it,” Lucius said, lingering too long to make a move. “To me, he was a father first, not a monster. He grew colder, but he did love me and he loved Lilith. When he escaped prison four years ago, mother gave him an earful, but all he wanted was to see us and give us a hug.”

Kara froze a little. She’d never considered that side of Lex. Due to what happened eight years ago, she found it near impossible to see anything good in him. Four years ago when she brought him back to prison after he escaped, she had no idea he merely wanted to hug his children. She didn’t want to feel sympathy for a mass murderer, but what Lucius said made her feel a hint of sympathy regardless.

“Grandmother was angry with father,” Lucius whispered, moving a pawn. “When my sisters and I were brought to her after mother passed, she did not know of our existence. Father had never told her. My parents’ will assigned aunt Lena as our guardian, but due to her health, social services placed us with grandmother, until she was murdered.”

Kara wondered if Lena knew about this, though she guessed not. It was unexpected to learn not even Lillian knew about Lucius, Lilith and Lexie until the last critical moment. Perhaps Lex realized Lillian would never be the decent parent Lena would be.

“Here, kid,” Leslie said, pushing a bowl of chips in Lucius’ hands. “You’re ten, live a little.”

“These chips are salty,” Lucius noted, handing them back to Leslie. “I believe they suit you better.”

“You know what, kid?” Leslie laughed, patting Lucius’ head. “I think you’re my favorite.”

“Did I hear that correctly?” Lucy asked while she entered. “Someone was sassing my babe and it wasn’t me? I’m offended.”

“Your ears missed the part where she said I am her favorite,” Lucius said to Lucy, smiling.

Lucy chuckled and held up her hand, showing off her engagement ring. “I doubt that, kiddo,” she replied with a wink.

“Awe, Leslie got you a ring?” Kara asked, feeling her heart melt. “It looks good on you.”

“Ew, don’t sit there being all awed,” Leslie murmured. “I might vomit.”

“Yeah, rainbows,” Lucy commented, nudging Leslie’s side.

“Now I might vomit,” Kara whispered, just a bit too loud while Lucy and Leslie kissed, adding their tongues in the mix. She smiled at Lucius who was nodding in agreement.

“You’ll understand someday, little dude,” Leslie said to Lucius, patting his shoulder.

“Maybe there’s a special boy or girl in his life already,” Lucy said.

“A boy?” Lucius asked, frowning so deeply the lines on his head might stay there. His cheeks began to flush. “How did you know I do not care about gender?”

“Well, kid, I didn’t,” Lucy answered, suppressing her surprise. “But it’s nice to know we’re on the same team,” she said, winking.

“Dildo that,” Kara said with a bright smile.

Lucy and Leslie snorted, neither one of them correcting Kara.

“I bet that’s what she’d say to Lena when…,” Leslie snickered quietly to Lucy, grinning. She cleared her throat and whistled, knowing she was the culprit who taught Kara the wrong word. “Let’s say I half relate.”

“You’re so gay, babe,” Lucy whispered, wrapping her arms around Leslie.

Meanwhile Kara sat there, utterly confused. She’d ask Alex later what they were on about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena had done her makeup, though not over the top. Her lips were rather red thanks to the cherry red lipstick she’d used, but what could she say? She actually liked it. Her hair was bound together in a high ponytail. She hadn’t told Kara where she would be going after she’d visited the school, but that was purely because she didn’t need her to know her every move.

Guardian or not, she was a free woman who should be allowed to go where she pleased. If she had told her ex she would roam around a bit, she might have tried to keep someone by her side. Right now she needed alone time and she needed to get her life back on the rails.

“Hi, Miss Luthor,” Doctor Griffin said, smiling warmly at Lena. “You may follow me to my office.”

“Hello, Doctor Griffin,” Lena responded with a nod. She stood up and followed the doctor, relieved she’d been willing to meet with her immediately.

Doctor Griffin opened the door of her office and let Lena in. “Please, take a seat,” she said while she gestured at the chair in front of her desk.

“Thank you,” Lena replied, sitting down.

“Okay,” Doctor Griffin said, settling down across from Lena. “What can I do for you, Miss Luthor?”

“I want to let you know I have been feeling better and have regained say three quarters of my memories, if not more,” Lena answered confidently, having prepared her words on her way to the hospital. “Meanwhile, I’ve been getting behind the wheel again, thus overcoming my fear.”

“That is wonderful news,” Doctor Griffin replied with a genuine smile. “You have made a lot of progress.”

“I believe so,” Lena agreed readily.

“How has it been going with the children?” Doctor Griffin inquired. “Not too stressful I hope?”

“It takes some getting used to, but we are all doing fine,” Lena answered, a tad stiff. “Either way, I know you are a busy woman, so I won’t take up too much of your time.”

“Of course,” Doctor Griffin replied, closing her files. “What is on your mind?”

“I want to know when I can go home. Not that I do not appreciate Kara’s generosity of sharing her home with my nieces, my nephew and I, though I would much like to return home,” Lena answered, getting it off of her chest. “Secondly, I would like to take my rightful place as CEO of Luthor Corp and was hoping you would be so kind to medically clear me.”

“As your doctor, I must advise you not to return home too soon, especially not with three children,” Doctor Griffin said, voice concerned. “You still require rest and any help you can get is welcome. The latter on the other hand, would be okay, though I suggest you start with a few days each week and see how that goes rather than drowning yourself in work.”

“I suppose that is reasonable,” Lena replied, equal parts relieved and disappointed. She had expected less and hoped for more.

“I’d like to do a scan to have a look at your brains and your heart,” Doctor Griffin said, reopening the files. “As a matter of fact, I reserved a machine for you, in case you would be okay with getting that scan today. If not, we can reschedule.”

“Today is fine,” Lena decided. “Though I must add I would appreciate it if you discuss the results with me and not with Kara, unless I give permission,” she said, despite her ex being assigned as her guardian. If she’d get the feeling her privacy was being violated too much, regardless of her health being used as an excuse, she would sue the hospital, but she hoped it wouldn’t reach that point.

“Of course, Miss Luthor,” Doctor Griffin agreed, her smile a little forced. “Shall we have a look then?”

Several minutes later, Lena was changing into a hospital gown, making sure she was not wearing any jewelry. She felt nervous, although she was curious to know her results. Her head was probably fine because her headaches had stopped and she didn’t have to take painkillers anymore. What she worried about was her heart, which hadn’t been the same since she’d ended up at the hospital.

If she stressed too much or panicked, her heart hurt, quite badly. The worse her stress or panic the worse the pain, to the point of going into cardiac arrest. It scared her how little control she had over her heart, which was actually none at all. She had a few heart attacks during her stay at the hospital and then the one she had in front of Kara.

She lied down, keeping still as the machine did its work. The sound from the machine was annoying and was all she heard other than silence. She wondered how frustrating every sound must have been for her ex, who could hear so much at once.

When the scan was done, she changed back into her clothes and waited for Doctor Griffin in the doctor’s office. The mixed look of good news and bad news on the doctor’s face had her heart beating too fast and made her chest ache.

“I’ll start with the good news,” Doctor Griffin said, taking a seat. “Your brain looks perfectly healthy.”

Lena’s lips formed a tight line. “And the bad news?” she asked, gripping the arms of the chair harder than necessary due to the pain in her chest.

“Miss Luthor, unfortunately, your heart is not healthy by any means,” Doctor Griffin answered, sliding the picture from the scan towards Lena. “You need a heart transplant.”

“Or else I’ll die,” Lena whispered, tears pricking in her eyes as she filled in the blanks. “How much time do I have left?”

“Without a heart transplant, six to eight months,” Doctor Griffin answered dreadfully. “A year if you are lucky.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Something is really wrong with this little pink thing.”

“Oh Rao, Leslie, don’t hold her like that,” Kara sighed, pushing herself up to sit. She wasn’t pleased to see Leslie holding Lexie out in front of her, as far away as possible from her body. “And her name is Lexie, not little pink thing.”

“I think she has a fever, but more of a I fucking burned my hand touching her forehead kind of fever,” Leslie explained, shrugging when Kara glared at her for the expletive.

Kara gently took Lexie from Leslie, surprised she wasn’t crying or anything. She held the baby on her lap with one arm and used her other hand to touch her forehead, gasping at the warmth she was met with. “We need to get her fever down, she needs to go to the hospital,” she said, getting up.

Lucius marched in and hastily took his youngest sister from Kara’s arms. “Lexie will be fine,” he said, cradling her closely. “This happens sometimes.”

“Sweetie, Lexie has a very bad fever,” Kara replied softly. “If you let me take her to the hospital, they’ll take good care of her.”

“No,” Lucius said sharply, taking a step away from Kara. “You cannot take her.”

“I promise I won’t let anyone harm her,” Kara swore.

“Yeah, kid,” Leslie pitched in. “You have nothing to be afraid of.”

“You do not understand,” Lucius said, sighing while he refused to give Lexie up. “She is not sick. Babies have a bit of a fever sometimes when they are teething.”

Kara shook her head. That definitely wasn’t a bit of a fever. The sight of Leslie’s reddened palm confirmed it, though it also made her question how it was possible for a fever to burn someone’s hand.

Lilith entered to see what all the fuss was about.

Lucius handed Lexie to Lilith and stood protectively in front of them, puffing his chest out.

With one push, Aro pushed Lucius out of the way. “Why are Lexie’s eyes red?” he asked curiously, standing on his tippy toes to look at the baby.

“Oh I know,” Alura said, smiling as if she’d just won the lottery. “Lexie’s an alien!” she exclaimed excitedly. “She has heat vision!”

“No,” Lucius countered, trembling slightly while he tried to squeeze between his sisters and the twins. “Lexie is not an alien. That would be ridiculous, we are Luthors after all,” he said, his voice a tad wicked.

Kara cringed at the implication. “Lucius, we do not lie in this house,” she said, aware she was being a hypocrite.

“The pot calls the kettle black,” Lucius replied coldly. He let out an exasperated sigh when Kara frowned. “It means speak for yourself, you are not always honest.”

“We should find out who Lexie’s father is,” Leslie whispered silently in Kara’s ear.

Kara fully agreed. Lexie had to be alien, even her five year old figured it out. And Lucius had to be so fiercely protective because Luthors weren’t supposed to care about aliens, but his sister was one. Perhaps the boy worried harm would come to Lexie.

“Why even bother with this?” Leslie muttered as she removed her wig, revealing her white hair. “I’m Livewire, your kid sister is an alien, who cares?”

Alura flashed a bright smile. “And we are-”

“Ordinary humans,” Kara said, covering her daughter’s mouth with her hand.

“Said the Kryptonian,” Lucius replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Good guess,” Aro said, clapping for Lucius. “You should be a detective like Auntie Maggie.”

Kara sighed. Well it was all out in the open now. “Was it my glasses and the hair tie?” she asked, because that was what people always told her when they found out.

Lucius began to count on his fingers as he spoke. “Your glasses, your hair tie, you mixing up idioms, the alien school you sent me to with your alien children where they had alien teachers, the alien detection device which my family created, the fact that the three of you eat far more than the rest of us, your wounds always match Supergirl’s which is your alter ego,-”

“Okay, okay,” Kara said, cutting Lucius off before he'd run out of fingers. “But if you know I am Supergirl, why are you trying to keep me from knowing Lexie is an alien?”

“I do not want Lexie to be poked and prodded with needles,” Lucius answered simply. “You must have done your homework enough to know our mother was human, but I see right through you and you want to know who Lexie’s father is to find out which type of hybrid she is.”

“He is kind of creeping me out now,” Leslie mumbled. “When I was ten I had a red ant colony, a pet tarantula and I spent most of my time burning toys from other kids.”

“Right, and he is the one who is creeping you out,” Kara replied skeptically. “Lucius, it’s not my intention to have someone experiment on Lexie in any way, I’m just curious.”

“We don’t know,” Lilith said, slowly handing Lexie to Kara. “Grandmother found out Lexie is an alien the day before she died,” she whispered, shivering. “She was going to take her away.”

“Hush, Lily,” Lucius said, shaking his head at his sister. “You know I would not have let her.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Leslie whispered to Kara. “You know, blah blah wants to take away pinkie, blah blah ends up bleh.”

“Small tip,” Lucius said to Leslie. “Subtlety is not in your nature.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Lucy asked, frowning. “I’ve been waiting with food for like ten minutes and you’re all here, talking.”

“Food,” Aro cheered, flying away.

“Um… so I’m guessing I missed a lot,” Lucy concluded. “Long story short?”

“They know about us and pinkie’s some type of alien,” Leslie answered, smirking while Kara groaned. “Oh, and Lillian found out about pinkie the day before she was killed.”

“How are you our aunt’s best friend?” Lilith asked Leslie. “I’m genuinely curious here.”

“Hmm, heat vision,” Lucy hummed, seeing Lexie’s eyes. “Is she Kryptonian?”

“Maybe we should throw her to find out if she’d fly.”

“Leslie!” Kara said loudly, appalled while Lucius and Lilith seemed ready to take Lexie back.

“I was kidding,” Leslie replied, chuckling darkly. “A little,” she whispered. “It never hurt Aro and Alura.”

“My children can fly, we don’t know if Lexie can,” Kara pointed out. “We don’t even know what kind of species she is.”

“Kryptonian or Infernian,” Lucy said dryly. “What?” she asked when everyone stared at her. “Didn’t y’all pay attention when the president was attacked?”

“Of course,” Kara said while her eyes lit up. “Only Kryptonians and Infernians have heat vision, why didn’t I think of that?”

“Cool, if she’s an Infernian she might burn your house down,” Leslie commented. “That’s one way to get rid of it.”

“What’s wrong with my house?” Kara asked, frowning. She liked her house just fine.

“Too many straights in this street, they bore me to no end.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena took one of the pills Doctor Griffin had prescribed for her as she left the hospital. They would help somewhat with her heart, although a heart transplant would be inevitable. The news was devastating and she didn’t even want to think about what would happen if she wouldn’t get a new heart on time.

Lucius, Lilith and Lexie lost their parents and their grandmother. She was all those children had left and it wouldn’t be fair if they’d lose her as well. Deep down she offered herself a small sense of comfort, knowing Kara’s heart was big enough to look after them. She had no doubt her ex would be the first to step onto the plate and adopt them.

With only six to eight months left to live and a year if she was lucky, it made her see life in a different light. It was possible she wouldn’t get a transplant before it would be too late or that she’d get one and would end up dying anyway. She wasted time being upset with Kara over how she lied by letting her believe they were married, while all her ex was trying to do was take care of her.

It seemed so silly now, even though her trust in Kara wouldn’t be restored with the snap of her fingers. But she could be a bit nicer to her ex and more appreciative, who’d taken her nieces and nephew in just like that.

She walked a bit faster when she had the dreadful feeling she was being shadowed. It seemed confirmed to her when she spun around, barely catching a glimpse of someone hiding behind a dumpster. Turning a corner and another, she suddenly found herself in an alleyway with a dead end.

Her eyes went round as a car with seemingly no driver in it as if the driver had either jumped out of their vehicle or was remotely controlling it, approached her rapidly. With nowhere to go, she was backed up against the wall, gulping while the car neared. It all happened so fast yet seemed so slow, as if milliseconds turned into seconds or even minutes.

She’d appreciate it if the murderer would take a break and let her be. She was already dying and she didn’t need anyone to make that happen today. In the worst case she would only have six months left to live, which wasn’t much time to arrange her will and her funeral, among other things. One of the most important things was that she had to make sure arrangements would be made for her nieces and nephew and a particular ray of sunshine needed to know how she felt.

The car was turned into a cube as Astra landed and caught it before it could collide with Lena.

Lena’s heart was thundering in her chest, having faced death again, growing more acquaintanced with it than she ever wanted to be. A whiff of freshly brewed coffee and vanilla hit her. 

 

_Lena felt herself being pulled out of her car or what must have been left of it. She heard the person who had their arms wound around her speak in a tongue she didn’t understand. It was a woman, that much she could tell and she smelled like freshly brewed coffee and vanilla._

_The woman lifted her into her arms while she vaguely heard sirens in the distance._

_Her head lulled back when she was placed down in front of the hospital. She felt her heart beat faintly, having no idea when it began to beat again, though the pain coming from her ribs told her the woman had likely given her cpr and ended up cracking a rib or two, maybe even all of her ribs because seriously ouch._

_The pain was hardly anything compared to her skull crushing headache. She couldn’t remember what happened to her. A warm touch passed her cheek, but she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes._

_“May you live, noble one,” the woman spoke, in English._

 

Lena gasped. “I remember you,” she whispered to Astra. “You saved my life,” she said, ashamed she ever dared to think Astra would have tried to murder her. “Twice,” she added, counting this time as well.

Astra said nothing and shot up into the sky.

“Wait, don’t go,” Lena said, sighing, wanting to talk with Astra. She knew the woman could still hear her and maybe there was only one thing that would make her come back. “I think your daughter might still be alive,” she whispered.

In the blink of an eye, Astra landed directly in front of Lena, so close she was almost standing on her toes.

The spike in Lena’s heartbeat at Astra’s sudden close proximity must have been enough for the woman to take a step back. “Let’s talk?” she suggested, having no doubt she had her attention now.

“Yes,” Astra agreed, clasping her hands behind her back. “We can talk over a cup of coffee.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ You're not a monster, I'm not a monster. But we have monsters inside of us. ♫


	29. Chapter 29

Lena was blowing over her first cup of coffee, which was hot, while Astra was sipping from her second cup. She wondered if the woman had coffee in her veins rather than blood. “You had a husband named Non,” she said, waiting to continue until Astra nodded. “Eight years ago when all those bombs went off, he was shielding a small child. Your daughter,” she recalled from what Kara told her and from what she puzzled together herself.

“Mayara,” Astra whispered. “She was three years old,” she said, a forlorn look in her eyes. Her fingers wrapped around her cup of coffee, unbothered by the heat. “I thought I could never have children and one day, many years later, here on earth, I gave birth to Mayara. She was my miracle.”

“Kara told me she found the child Non had been shielding. She was alive and she took her to the medics so they could take care of her,” Lena revealed.

“Humans,” Astra replied, something indescribable passing through her eyes.

“Considering what happened to you, I would understand why you would have wanted revenge, but you didn’t try to kill me, you were saving me,” Lena said, wondering where her puzzle had gone wrong. “You were there the day Lillian died.”

“My family was not the only one lost,” Astra explained, downing her coffee as if it were something far stronger. “Others lost theirs and wanted blood. I did not murder Lillian, though I admit I did nothing to stop them from murdering her. When they took Lex, I did not care. However, they retaliated by attempting murdering my dear niece.”

Lena couldn’t help but frown a little at that. “Why would they retaliate?” she asked, thinking of how they had no reason if she didn’t stop them, if she wasn’t standing in their way.

“As their General, I demanded for the children to remain unharmed,” Astra answered, reaching for her third cup of coffee. “I asked them to leave you unscathed as well. However, they failed to obey me.”

“Why do you care about my life?” Lena asked, even more confused. “I am a stranger to you and I am a Luthor. You’ve been shadowing me. You’ve kept an eye on me.”

“Your human life holds value, you are noble,” Astra answered, voice tinged with admiration and respect. “Seven years ago, you left anonymous gifts for each person whom had been affected by Lex’s crime. For some, you bought a house when you knew they lost theirs. It took you three years to do this.”

“I’m sorry, my memories are a bit… jumbled,” Lena replied, scarcely remembering having done something like that. “I know that with those gifts, I wasn’t bringing their loved ones back, but I hoped it would give them a spark of hope for humanity to know life is more than darkness.”

“You anonymously donated a kidney to a woman to save her life and asked the surgeon to take your other kidney as well to save another life, which was refused,” Astra whispered. “You deserve more than six months or even a year.”

Lena should have been shocked Astra knew, although if the woman had been observing her it was no surprise she heard. “I’ll make you a deal,” she said, licking her lips. “Don’t tell anyone about my condition and I’ll help you find your daughter,” she said, although she was going to offer her help regardless. Even if Astra would tell Kara, she would still look for her daughter.

Astra worked her jaw. “How?” she asked, releasing her hold on her cup of coffee before she’d break it.

“I’m a Luthor, I have money and resources,” Lena answered, finding herself sounding confident and perhaps even prideful. “I found those families. I can find your daughter.”

Astra placed a small card on the table with her number on it. “I have to go, noble one,” she said, putting money on the table before she stood up.

“Wait,” Lena said quickly, grasping Astra’s wrist, though she knew the woman could easily shake her off. “Lucius saw you at Luthor Corp the day Lillian died. Why were you there if not to kill her?”

A faint smile adorned Astra’s lips. “The child,” she answered, inhaling sharply. “Lillian had ill intentions.”

“The child?” Lena asked, slowly letting go of Astra’s wrist. “Are you talking about Lucius?”

“Observe more, ask less and you will find your questions answered,” Astra said before leaving.

“A simple yes or no would have sufficed,” Lena whispered, sighing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, sorry, my niece is what?” Lena asked, wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her.

“Lexie is an Infernian,” Kara answered, glancing at her sister to take over.

“Infernians look perfectly human and therefore blend in easily,” Alex said. “Lexie isn’t a full blood Infernian, given her mother was human, though her powers could turn out to be quite powerful. She has heat vision, should be able to control and create fire and can produce fireballs.”

“Like the fireball which shot Kara out of the sky that one time?” Lena asked, shivering as she recalled that awful day.

“Oh Rao,” Kara gasped. “An Infernian attacked me.”

“Um yes,” Alex confirmed, a bit uncomfortable.

“We wanted to ease you into this, but there’s no easy way to let you know,” Kara said apologetically to Lena. “And um… Lucius and Lilith know I’m Supergirl and they know about Aro and Alura.”

Lena tilted her head back and laughed out loud. It was ridiculous which kind of things life had been throwing her way. Of course her family happened to have an alien in it. Damn, she’d have paid money for her mother’s reaction. Astra’s words made sense now. Lexie must have been the child her mother had ill intentions with.

“I don’t know,” Leslie mumbled, shrugging at Kara. “I’d say she’s taking the news well.”

“Better than a heart attack,” Lucy agreed.

“Throwing everything out in the open is lovely, isn’t it?” Lena said gleefully. “Like how I’m in love with Kara and always have been.”

Kara’s mind short circuited. “I um… err,” she said, a little shaken. “Are you drunk?”

“No, I just needed you to know that immediately,” Lena answered, not having had a single sip other than coffee. “I have so much energy, this feels amazing,” she said, and okay, she probably should have drunk considerably less coffee than she had.

“Argh fuck,” Leslie groaned. “My best friend’s losing her mind.”

“My heart, not my mind,” Lena corrected, laughing darkly at her personal joke. It seemed better to laugh about it rather than to cry about it. She wasn’t going to spend her last months or year sobbing.

“Maybe someone drugged her,” Alex guessed.

“I feel fine,” Lena said, shrugging their concerns off. “Where are the children?”

“Upstairs,” Kara answered. “Lexie is sleeping at the moment and I’m quite sure Lucius is guarding her crib.”

“I’m relieved everything is out in the open,” Leslie said, resting her hand on a lamp to recharge. “I was getting tired of all the secrets.”

“It’s a little nerve-wrecking,” Kara commented with a nervous smile. “But I’m relieved too. I don’t like having to hide from those closest to me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lilith cried as she placed the white roses in front of her parents’ grave and one in front of her grandmother’s grave.

It made Lena shiver how their graves were directly next to one another and she knew hers would be there too someday, likely a lot sooner than the others would anticipate. She had a double feeling about visiting the graveyard, but she couldn’t say no when Lilith had asked.

She saw Kara several rows away, knelt down in front of a grave, which she assumed must be Mon-El’s. Aro and Alura were sitting next to her ex with flowers clutched in their tiny fists. It made her shiver all over again. The children had suffered too many losses, all of them.

“I am keeping my promise, mother,” Lucius whispered, laying his hand on his mother’s grave. “Nobody will harm Lexie for as long as I live.”

Lena had to bite her lip to stop it from trembling. Her nephew was far too young to carry such a heavy responsibility on his shoulders.

“Everyone around us ends up dying,” Lilith whimpered. “You are not going to leave us, are you?” she asked Lena.

Lena struggled to find her voice, seeing tears pool in Lilith’s blue eyes. “I do not intend to leave,” she answered carefully, selective with her words.

Lilith let her tears flow as she leapt at Lena, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Lucius grasped Lena’s hand and tilted his head with a puzzled look on his face.

Alura ran up to Lena and flew into her arms. “I’m sad, mama,” she whispered in her ear.

Lena rubbed Alura’s back with one hand. She almost stumbled when Aro flew into her arms as well.

Rows away, Kara whispered to Mon-El’s empty grave.

“When I told you about Lena, you said she was the one who got away and I had laughed it off, but you were right. She turned out to be the one who got away, though now she’s back in my life. I made some mistakes, but Rao knows I love her and Rao knows I loved you. Before you died, you told me to be happy, to not let my smile die. I feel most alive and most myself when I’m with Lena. When she came back into my life the timing seemed terrible, but it wasn’t. She’s been helping me heal. I care about her and about her nieces and nephew. My house is so full now and it makes my heart fuller, too,” Kara rambled quietly.

Kara put a few flowers down. “I know I haven’t visited often, but I came here today to let you know this is my last visit,” she whispered. Her chest heaved as she cried, but it felt good to let it out. “I’m ready now, Mon-El. It’s time for me to say goodbye to you and move on.”

Standing up, she brushed the sand off of her knees. “Goodbye Mon-El,” she whispered, a small smile on her face. She loved him once, but she couldn’t live in the past any longer. “One day we’ll meet again in Rao’s light.”

She wiped her tears away and walked up to Lena, who was being hugged by Aro, Alura, Lilith and Lucius. The sight made her heart swell in her chest. “Family hug without me?” she asked, smiling brightly when five pairs of eyes looked at her.

Lena chuckled and shook her head. “Bring it in, beautiful,” she whispered, smiling when Kara joined.

“Aunt Lena?” Lilith asked, voice small. “Would it be okay if I call you mama like Aro and Alura do?”

“That would make me very happy, sweetheart,” Lena answered, tearing up. “I’m such an emotional mess today,” she whispered, smiling at Kara.

“We can be emotional messes together,” Kara said, crying happy tears. She could feel how much all of this meant to Lena, which made her happy.

“You can be my sister, Lily,” Alura said, hugging Lilith excitedly. “I’ve always wanted a sister.”

“I want a big brother,” Aro said, batting his eyelashes at Lucius. “A ten year old big brother,” he clarified.

The corners of Lucius’ lips curled up into a smile. “I suppose it can be pleasant to have a brother,” he said, groaning lightly when Aro hugged him too tight, though his smile didn’t vanish.

Kara made eye contact with Lena, both of them blushing at one another. “Khap zhao rrip,” ( _I love you_ ) she said, letting the words roll off of her tongue. Eight years ago she could only dream of telling Lena she loved her in her native tongue.

Lena tilted her head slightly, the words poetic yet completely foreign to her. She wanted to ask what it meant, but the way Kara sucked her lips into her mouth and shook her head all shyly withheld her.

 


	30. Chapter 30

At times Kara wished she’d have had a bigger couch than one that fit four people, though right now she didn’t mind at all that it wasn’t bigger. She was sitting next to Lena with Lexie on her lap, eyes more fixated on the baby than the movie they were watching.

Lena had Aro on her lap, who kept spilling popcorn each time he stuffed some in his mouth. It would be a mess and her pajama pants weren’t happy, but she didn’t mind. She opened her mouth when Aro held out a handful of popcorn, which he quickly pushed in her mouth.

Lilith was sitting on Lena’s other side, teasing Aro every once in a while by holding the bowl of popcorn out of his reach. Until he’d pout and she’d give in to give it back.

Lucius sat next to Kara with Alura on his lap. He liked having a third little sister and Alura had accepted him since day one, despite him being a Luthor.

“Waaw,” Lexie cooed when the lion in the movie roared.

“Aweeeeee,” Kara said, melting on the inside. “Did you hear that Lena?”

“Here, Lexie,” Alura said, holding chips out to her.

A spark of fire appeared from the palm of Lexie’s hand as she reached for the chips, snatching it out of Alura’s hand. “Uh,” she said, frowning when the fire from her hand burned the chips.

Kara curled her fingers around Lexie’s wrist and gently used her freeze breath to stop the fire, before it would spread.

Lexie giggled and squirmed on Kara’s lap. “Uh,” she said, bringing her hand up to Kara’s lips.

“That tickled, huh?” Kara asked, repeating her movement to hear Lexie giggle again.

“Mommy really likes children,” Aro whispered in Lena’s ear. “I’m not sure she realizes my bedroom is full. We can’t have more children.”

Lena chuckled. “I think five suffices,” she replied quietly, although she knew Kara could hear everything anyway.

Kara caught Lena’s eyes and blushed. It sounded pretty much as if Lena was admitting the children are theirs, though with the moment they all shared at the graveyard they felt like one big family. She’d love to be a mother to Lucius, Lilith and Lexie if they’d have her.

“That boy looks cute,” Alura commented, pointing at the movie.

“He does,” Lucius agreed. “His eyes are breathtaking,” he whispered, though not silent enough. His cheeks reddened as he sunk further into the couch. “I me-mean th-that… err…”

“Don’t forget to invite me and Lena to the wedding,” Kara teased lightly.

“I will after you invite me to yours,” Lucius replied, smiling when Kara blushed.

Lena forgot how to breathe and when her chest began to hurt, she could see Kara, Alura and Aro looking at her with concern. She painfully realized she wouldn’t be able to ever see her nephew getting married and she wouldn’t see him or any of the other children grow up.

Doctor Griffin said she could get a heart transplant, but the wait list was long and too many people ended up dying before a heart was even available. Therefore, she’d settled with her fate and would make the most out of the time she had left. Her heart rate evened out, slowly relaxing. If she wasn’t going to be there in the future, at least Kara would be and would go to all the events she would miss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You were right, Astra wasn’t the murderer,” Lena whispered while she absentmindedly ran her fingers up and down Kara’s arm.

Kara shifted a bit in Lena’s hold to turn to look at her. “How do you know?” she asked, hopeful she was regaining her trust a little.

Lena took a deep calculated breath. “You told me you remember her as a hero and well, you were right about that as well,” she answered, smiling faintly. “A few days ago, a car was about to hit me and she saved me,” she explained, hearing Kara gasp. “In that moment I remembered her taking me to the hospital seven months ago, when someone tried to murder me.”

“My aunt is alive?” Kara whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes. “She saved you?”

Lena nodded and ran her thumbs over Kara’s cheeks to catch her tears. “That little girl you found eight years ago is her daughter,” she continued, watching how Kara’s jaw dropped. “I’m trying to find her daughter for her.”

“I’ll help,” Kara offered immediately. She should have known her aunt had a daughter when Non was shielding a child after the child called out for her parents. She should have known due to how the child stopped crying out for her parents as soon as he was shielding her. “I thought my aunt was dead,” she whispered, swallowing hard.

Lena wrapped Kara in her arms, hugging her tightly. “I should have trusted you,” she whispered, regretting how cold she had been.

Kara shook her head. “You had reason not to,” she replied, not holding it against Lena. “I missed this,” she whispered, resting her forehead against Lena’s.

“I missed us, too,” Lena admitted.

“Lena…,” Kara whispered, gathering her courage. “I was wondering if… um…”

Lena smiled instantly, happy to see Kara was still who she was back in college, shy to ask for a kiss. “If?” she asked, mostly to tease her.

Kara’s eyes flitted from Lena’s eyes to her lips. Years ago Lena had made the move for her. As her eyes searched greens once more, looking for a possible trace or doubt, she found none and leaned in, closing the gap between them.

Lena brought her hands up to rest them on Kara’s shoulders, squeezing as she kissed her back. Soft supple lips moved against her own, kissing her with wanton.

A small sigh escaped Kara’s lips when Lena’s tongue teased her for entrance, which she granted. She cupped the back of Lena’s neck and gradually pushed her down on the couch, making sure not to add too much pressure to give Lena an out if she wanted it.

Lena ran a hand down Kara’s arm and fisted her shirt, pulling her down further. She was intoxicated by the feeling and taste of Kara’s lips. This didn’t feel the same as eight years ago. This was new and raw as lips lapped over lips, tongues circling one another.

Kara chased Lena’s lips to claim them again each time she broke their kiss to breathe.

“Easy, darling,” Lena chuckled, placing a hand against Kara’s chest. “My lungs aren’t as powerful as yours, I need to breathe more.”

Kara whined at the loss of contact. “Would it be okay if we talk to Lucius tomorrow?” she asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I want him to know Astra isn’t a villain and I… I want to invite her over because I miss her and I want her to meet Aro and Alura.”

“We can talk to him,” Lena agreed, nodding. “I’ll let him know Astra saved me twice and that she was at Luthor Corp that day because she knew Lillian didn’t have good intentions with Lexie.”

“I wish I could be upset she’s been alive all this time and never reached out to me, leaving me to think she was dead, but I can’t because she saved your life,” Kara whispered, pulling Lena into a hug. “Even the thought of losing you again is unbearable.”

Lena didn’t have the heart to tell Kara her hug was a tad too tight. She’d rather accept a couple of bruises than let go and with the limited time she had left, she wasn’t going to push Kara away. “I’m feeling a bit tired,” she said, adding a yawn.

Kara slowly untangled herself from Lena. “May I?” she asked, lifting Lena up into her arms once she nodded. It made her dream of human traditions where a married man or woman would carry their partner over the threshold of their house.

“We can cuddle all night,” Lena whispered, happy to see Kara’s face light up.

Kara quietly entered their bedroom and lowered Lena onto the bed, mindful of Lexie who was peacefully asleep. “Khap zhao rrip,”( _I love you_ ) she whispered, kissing Lena’s jaw.

Lena made a mental note she would ask Astra what those words meant, although in this moment with Kara kissing her as tenderly as she did, she had an inkling what those words meant. “I will be going to Luthor Corp to work in a few days,” she announced. “You’re welcome to visit me around noon for lunch. I know you worry easily.”

“Well I mean… there is someone who wants to murder you and they haven’t been caught yet,” Kara whispered, so of course she worried. “But I know you’re a strong, independent woman and if that’s what you want to do, you have my support.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, little one,” Astra said, voice and posture formal.

“Aunt Astra,” Kara whispered, flinging her arms around Astra’s neck. “You’re really alive,” she said, crying tears of joy. “I… I don’t understand,” she whispered, taking a step back.

“The explosion was less intense than the others,” Astra explained. “My people found me unconscious and took me away. I have watched you from afar since.”

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth and wiped her tears away. “It’s good to see you again after all those years,” she whispered, not having it in her to be upset. “I would like you to meet Aro and Alura.”

“I have before,” Astra replied coolly, crouching down in front of the twins. “They are beautiful, Kara. Your mother would have been proud.”

“You left our school,” Alura said to Astra, pouting. “I miss the snacks you gave us.”

Kara shook her head, so much for always telling her children not to take anything from strangers, no matter how much they enjoyed food.

“Astra,” Lucius said, stepping forward. He worked his jaw slowly. “The truth has been relayed to me. I owe you an apology.”

“Little human,” Astra said, turning her attention to Lucius. “Apology accepted,” she said calmly, clasping her hand in Lucius’ extended one. “I, myself, owe you an apology as well for the cold way I approached you and for implying I would have harmed you or your sister.”

“Accepted,” Lucius replied, nodding before letting go of Astra’s hand.

“Just a little side note here,” Lena said to Astra. “I would prefer it if you would not refer to Lucius as little human. Adding the word human sounds demeaning.”

Astra glanced at Lexie who was wriggling in Lilith’s arms. “May I?” she asked, holding her arms out.

Lilith looked at her brother who nodded at her and handed Lexie to Astra.

“Hello, little Infernian,” Astra said, caressing Lexie’s cheek. “Your father has quite the temper, wanting to murder your aunt.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “Lexie’s father is the murderer?” she asked, shocked by how much her aunt knew that she didn’t know. “Why would he try to murder Lena when she’s the one who is taking care of his daughter?”

“He does not care for her,” Astra answered, smiling down at Lexie. “If he gets his hands on Lexie he will take her life, as he wants to take Lilith’s and Lucius’.”

“I just don’t understand why,” Kara sighed.

That part confused Lena as well.

“Our kind imprisoned him,” Astra said to Kara. “When he arrived on earth, he had a wife and a child, both died eight years ago. He persuaded Lucita to hurt Lex and impregnated her, hoping his offspring would destroy the Luthors from the inside out. However, he had not anticipated Lexie would be accepted by certain Luthors. This is why he wants to murder all of you and he has help from those who lost family eight years ago as well.”

Kara coughed awkwardly, glancing at the children who had heard every word.

“Thank you for that valuable information, Astra,” Lena said, even though she’d rather not have the children know. “I have information for you as well. I know where your daughter is.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

Supergirl curled her fingers into a fist and knocked twice on the door. “Remember, we are only here to ask questions, not to threaten her or anything else,” she said to Livewire, who stood next to her.

“Yeah, yeah, crystal clear,” Leslie replied, straightening up. “I won’t shock her unless she’s a bitch.”

“No shocking,” Kara warned, holding her index finger up. “We’re not here to hurt her.”

“You take the fun out of everything,” Leslie muttered. “A little zap won’t hurt her and maybe she’s not even human herself.”

“She’s human and we’re not going to hurt her,” Kara replied curtly. “No zapping.”

Kara stopped talking when she heard the lock click. She smiled when the door was opened. “Hi, you must be Samantha,” she said, holding her hand out.

“Yes, I’m Samantha.”

“So far so good,” Leslie mumbled to Kara.

“May we come in?” Kara asked Samantha. “Please?”

“One second,” Samantha answered, half closing the door. “Ruby, go to your room, sweetheart, and put your music on,” she called out before opening the door again. “You can come in now, Supergirl and Livewire.”

“Thank you,” Kara replied politely, although Samantha hadn’t shook her hand. “My partner and I would like to ask you a few questions,” she said, frowning when Leslie laughed lightly. “Oh Rao, I mean partner as in work-partner, not partner-partner.”

“Nice save, blondie,” Leslie said, patting Kara’s shoulder. “Not,” she added quietly.

Samantha watched them interact while she poured two glasses of water. “What brings you here?” she asked, interrupting the two.

“Hmm, she cuts to the chase,” Leslie said to Kara, nodding as if Samantha wasn’t even there. “I like that, better than wasting time.”

“We want to ask you a few questions in regard to… your daughter,” Kara said to Samantha, immediately picking up on the change in her heartbeat. “Eight years ago when Lex made all those bombs go off, a little three year old girl was taken to the medics, who looked after her and then dropped her off at an orphanage.”

“I wouldn’t know much about what Lex did, other than what I heard from others,” Samantha said, putting the glasses down, hands shaking barely noticeably. “I wasn’t there when it happened, so I’m afraid I can’t be of any help.”

“Nah, that’s not what we want to ask questions about,” Leslie said, waving Samantha’s words off. “We’re here about the kid.”

“You worked at that orphanage,” Kara said to Samantha. She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, feeling bad for the woman who was sweating.

She’d agreed to come ask questions with Leslie rather than have Astra do it, who might have gotten too emotional. It must have looked weird for Samantha when she opened the door and found Supergirl and Livewire on her porch. Supergirl usually didn’t go around knocking on people’s doors.

“The girl was named Mayara,” Kara continued. “You adopted her almost immediately, quit working there right after you did so and you even changed your address.”

“Very suspicious if you ask me,” Leslie commented.

“Nobody was asking you,” Kara said, glaring at Leslie to cut it out. “Why did you do those things?” she asked Samantha, wanting to hear it from her if she knew the girl was special.

“I grew fond of Ruby,” Samantha answered, calling the girl by the name she chose.

“Samantha, I am here for a good reason and that reason isn’t to take her away from you,” Kara said reassuringly. “I need you to be honest with us.”

Samantha swallowed. “Is she… yours?” she asked, shivering.

Those words gave Kara the confirmation Samantha knew the child was Kryptonian. “No, she’s not mine,” she answered, watching the woman’s shoulders sag in relief. “I remember her from that day and wanted to know how she turned out.”

“When she was at the orphanage, I caught her flying,” Samantha whispered. “I was worried about what would happen to her if others would find out, so I adopted her, quit my job there and moved.”

“May I please have a few pictures of her?” Kara asked, knowing it would mean a lot to her aunt. For now she was only supposed to gather information from Samantha and see how Mayara was doing.

Samantha retrieved a photo album. “Are you here to take her away from me?” she asked, gripping the album tightly.

“No, we’re not,” Kara answered, reconfirming her earlier words. “Did you raise her on your own?” she asked while Samantha showed them photographs.

“Yes, I did,” Samantha answered with a sense of pride. “Ruby is all the family I have,” she said, smiling while she showed a picture of her and her daughter. “She’s my little girl, the apple of my eye.”

“I can practically smell her fear,” Leslie whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara sighed. Perhaps bringing Leslie along hadn’t been the best plan. “She’s a lucky girl to have a mother like you,” she said to Samantha with a warm smile. “I can tell she’s in good hands.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you.”

Lena pressed the intercom button. “Send her in, Jess,” she replied, a little surprised, though she should have known Kara would come over on her first day already. “And next time you can let her in without having to notify me,” she added, letting the button go.

“As you wish, Miss Luthor,” Jess said with a smile in her voice.

Kara waltzed in with a plastic bag. “I brought lunch,” she said, holding the bag up.

“I doubt fast food counts as lunch,” Lena replied, pushing her chair back to get up. “Though I appreciate the gesture,” she said, walking around her desk.

“First of all, fast food counts very much as lunch,” Kara said, putting the bag down. “Secondly, there’s some kale in there for you,” she said while she approached Lena and trapped her between her body and the desk. “Thirdly, I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Oh my, you put some thought into this lunch,” Lena replied, kissing Kara’s cheek. “If there’s a bottle of wine in there I might marry you,” she teased.

“Umm… well,” Kara whispered, blushing. “I kind of definitely do have a bottle of wine in there,” she confessed.

Now it was Lena’s turn to blush. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Kara’s, needing the distraction. “I’m surprised you didn’t land on my balcony,” she whispered in between kisses.

“I didn’t want to draw too much attention,” Kara explained, nipping at Lena’s bottom lip. “It’s your first day as CEO of Luthor Corp and it might look odd if you’d get a visit from Supergirl.”

“Ah yes, because of all the rumors,” Lena said, sighing. “I must say, you are killing me softly with those divine lips of yours.”

“Oh Rao, you’re one to talk,” Kara whispered, undoing Lena’s hair tie so she could brush her fingers through her hair. “Beautiful,” she hummed, kissing Lena’s neck.

“Let’s not talk at all then,” Lena suggested. She claimed Kara’s lips in a bruising kiss, gasping into it when Kara grabbed her thighs and lifted her onto her desk.

Kara stepped in between Lena’s legs and kissed a trail from her jaw to her neck, down to her clavicle. She wanted to mark Lena, but she knew visible places were a no go. It wouldn’t look professional if Lena would be covered in hickeys. The one she left on her thigh last night would have to suffice.

A moan escaped Lena’s mouth when Kara nipped at her skin. “Who is with the children?” she asked, unable to let that thought go. It was possible she would stay home tomorrow because she wanted to find a balance between work and the children.

“Astra and Leslie,” Kara answered, kissing Lena’s neck. “Everyone else is working.”

“I hope those two won’t fight each other,” Lena replied, wishing she was kidding. She knew Leslie was very blunt and could have a sharp tongue while Astra demanded respect and was easily stepped on her toes.

“They were working together while I left,” Kara said, smiling at Lena. “Lucius has a science project for school and my aunt is helping him with some details while Leslie is powering it with her electricity.”

“I must admit it’s reassuring the children will be safe,” Lena said, knowing Astra and Leslie would never let anything bad happen to the children. “Any luck on tracking the Infernian down with his ragtag group of criminals?”

“Not yet, though we did catch one of their accomplices,” Kara answered, thinking about the white Martian she caught earlier, who was now at the DEO, being questioned. “It appears they’re laying low for now, probably because they know we’re after them, but we have to be careful. Speaking of which, J’onn wants to place a few of his agents in your security team, if you accept.”

Lena sighed quietly, though the concern was appreciated. It meant people cared. “I suppose there is nothing wrong with that,” she said decisively.

“Phew, that’s a relief,” Kara replied, laughing lightly. “Alex was going to secretly replace your security team with DEO agents if you wouldn’t have agreed,” she confessed, which she told her sister not to do.

“You Danvers sisters are a handful,” Lena whispered, smiling a bit.

Kara pecked Lena’s lips once more, not too long or she’d lose herself in the feeling. “Are you hungry?” she asked, unpacking the lunch. “Because I’m starving,” she said, licking her lips.

“You ate ten pancakes this morning with extra syrup,” Lena recalled, raising an eyebrow.

“Exactly,” Kara confirmed. “That’s why I’m starving.”

Lena chuckled and joined Kara on the couch in her office. “You are truly something,” she whispered, dazed as she watched Kara devour potstickers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know, babe,” Maggie said, shrugging as she sat down. “Whatever makes you happy is good for me.”

“You already said that,” Alex replied, frowning. “I want to know what you prefer.”

“No flying, Aro,” Lena warned gently.

“But I want to help,” Aro replied, pouting.

Lena pulled out a chair and lifted Aro up to place him on top of the chair. “There you go, sweetie,” she said, stroking his hair. “I’ll break the eggs and you can mix it.”

“I am not good at braiding hair,” Lucius said to Alura, who insisted for him to braid her hair.

“When you’re done with mine, you have to do Lily’s,” Alura said, wiggling her legs back and forth on the chair she was sitting on.

“Aye, aye captain,” Lucius replied, smiling when Alura giggled.

“The charms of the Danvers family always have everyone whipped,” Maggie commented. She cleared her throat and focused on her wife, who kicked her shin under the table. “Adoption could be an option. It would give a child the chance to have a new home.”

“Hmm, yes, that’s true,” Alex replied, nodding. “But then neither one of us would be pregnant,” she pointed out.

“To be honest with you, I really don’t feel like I ever want to be pregnant,” Maggie confessed, cringing at the thought of being a bloated balloon with painful breasts and swollen feet. “Do you?”

“I’m a bit on the fence about it,” Alex answered, unsure. “Having the full experience can be special, but adoption isn’t bad either. I briefly thought about having one child through pregnancy and another through adoption, though it worries me our children might grow up feeling like we don’t love them equally, even though we will.”

“Whoa, back up,” Maggie replied, holding her hands up. “Children, plural?” she asked, not having anticipated that. She’d agreed to have a child, one. She never said anything about multiple.

“I uh…,” Alex whispered, adjusting Lexie on her lap, who was suckling on one of Lena’s chess pieces. She’d tried to take the chess piece away before, but then Lexie wailed and didn’t stop until she got it back. “I mean, we can have one child and then see if we’d want more. It was just an idea.”

“Okay,” Maggie said, relaxing. “Adoption or pregnancy?”

Alex chewed the inside of her cheek and shook her head. “Lena, what do you think?” she asked, glancing at Lena who was splitting eggs.

Lena turned around, seeing Alex and Maggie looking at her expectantly. “Oh no, no way, I’m not choosing,” she answered, shaking her head. “This is a decision you two have to make as a couple and if that’s too difficult, you might have to consider the possibility you’re not ready for this yet.”

“Ouch,” Maggie mumbled. “Fair, but ouch,” she said, turning her attention back to her wife.

“I think I want to be pregnant,” Alex said to Maggie. “If you won’t think I’ll look ugly when I start swelling up.”

“You’ll always be gorgeous, Danvers,” Maggie replied, grasping her wife’s hand over the table. “You’ll be a hot sexy mama,” she said, winking.

Alura cupped her hands next to her mouth. “Gay,” she commented teasingly.

“What was that? You want a haircut?” Maggie asked Alura, putting her hand over the shell of her ear.

Alura gasped and covered her precious hair with her hands.

“I will protect you,” Lucius said to Alura, smiling as he winked at Maggie and Alex.

Alura got up from the chair and jumped into Lucius’ arms. “Yes,” she said to her aunties, sticking her chin out. “My big brother will protect me. You’ll have to go through him first.”

“Too tight, sweetheart,” Lena said softly to Alura when she saw Lucius couldn’t breathe.

Alex smiled at her wife, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I want to be pregnant, feel our miracle grow inside of me,” she said, smiling brighter when Maggie began to tear up as well. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Lena almost broke out into tears as well, partially because she felt happy for Alex and Maggie, but also because she knew she wouldn’t be there anymore by the time their child would be born.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ruined the moment with that last line, didn't I? :)


	32. Chapter 32

Lena didn’t hide in the shadows like a coward. Instead, she’d given an exclusive interview to Catco and had renamed Luthor Corp L-Corp, as the start of a new era. To those who wanted to murder her, the only thing she had to say was try me.

She’d recently put an advertisement out, letting people in National City know she wanted to hire more people to help close the gap of unemployed people. Today she was going to interview a candidate who could help assist her secretary. That candidate, as fate had it, happened to be Samantha.

Jess knocked on the door before opening it. “Miss Luthor, your ten o’ clock is here,” she said with a polite smile. 

“Thank you, Jess,” Lena replied, gathering the files on her desk. “You may send her in.”

Jess nodded and shut the door. Several seconds later, Samantha entered.

“Hello, Miss Luthor, my name is Samantha,” Samantha said, walking up to her desk and holding her hand out.

“Hello, Samantha,” Lena replied, shaking the woman’s hand. Samantha’s grip was firm and despite the nervous smile on her face, her hand wasn’t sweaty or clammy. “You may sit down,” she said, gesturing at the chair.

“Thank you,” Samantha said, taking the seat.

“I have looked at your resume,” Lena said, tapping Samantha’s resume which was in front of her, stacked atop other people’s resumes. “You seem to be a bit of a jack of all trades, having worked at an orphanage, a coffee shop, a library and so on,” she continued, selecting a few things. “Do you have any experience as a secretary or as an assistant?”

“I used to assist people with a smile at my other jobs,” Samantha answered, chuckling nervously. “Being a secretary or an assistant would be new, but I assure you I am very motivated and wouldn’t waste this opportunity.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. The first part of Samantha’s answer was one she hadn’t heard before, which was good. The latter, however, she’d heard too often. “Tell me why I should hire you and not someone else?” she asked, feeling a bit guilty each time by how nervous that question made people. “What makes you stand out, what makes you special?”

“I will be honest with you, Miss Luthor,” Samantha answered, sighing quietly. “I’ve been looking for a job for a while now because I’m a single parent. When I saw your advertisement, it spoke to me because I admire you. You know what you want and you don’t let anything or anyone stop you to achieve it. I have always preferred working for a woman rather than for a man who thinks he’s better than women. You indulge yourself in science and I have always been passionate about science.”

Lena listened with rapt attention. She frowned slightly when she saw Samantha rummaging through her purse, frowning more when she pulled out a device she created in the past.

“A year ago you created this,” Samantha said, placing the device on the desk. “You had it taken from the shelves when it appeared to be malfunctioning. To answer your question, I stand out because I know why it malfunctions and I know how to fix it.”

Lena’s eyes widened when Samantha proved her words to be true by showing her the device worked. “Are you certain you would want to be a secretary or an assistant?” she asked, thinking more about head of her science team.

“Positive,” Samantha answered, smiling. “I can prove my worth and work my way up.”

Lena smiled and pushed the button of her intercom. “Jess, cancel my other appointments, I have hired someone,” she said, letting the button go. “You start tomorrow at eight am sharp. Jess will teach you the ropes.”

“Thank you, Miss Luthor,” Samantha replied, sounding relieved. “You won’t regret this.”

Lena had considered hiring Samantha even before the interview took place, because she has Astra’s daughter, though it was the interview that convinced her to hire her. The sound of her ringtone filtered through her office.

“Hello, this is Lena Luthor speaking,” Lena said as she picked up. She frowned when it was Enshora who phoned her. “Yes, of course, I’ll be at school immediately,” she said before hanging up. “I will see you tomorrow, Samantha. I have to go check on my children.”

“I can give you a ride,” Samantha offered while she got up. “My daughter forgot her lunch and I’m about to swing by at school anyway to bring it to her.”

“Oh no, that’s quite alright,” Lena replied with a polite smile. “My children go to a private school,” she said, careful which words she chose.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara bit her lip while she paced around the hall of the school. She’d only taken ten seconds to arrive when the principal called her. Being here wasn’t a part of her plans and it was rather inconvenient given she was chasing a trail on the Infernian and his group who want her and the Luthors dead.

“I’m here,” Lena said, rushing through the door. “Are our children alright?” she asked, so concerned she’d been tense during her drive to the school.

Kara released her lip in favor of a smile upon hearing Lena call the children theirs. “I don’t know yet,” she answered, sighing. “Let’s find out.”

Lena nodded, all she’d been told was that there had been trouble. She followed Kara to the principal’s office, hoping it wouldn’t be too bad, although having been called in wasn’t a good sign.

“M’gann,” Kara said with a polite nod.

M’gann nodded back and let Kara and Lena into the office.

Lena’s hands went to her mouth when she gasped. She saw Lucius sitting on one of the chairs with a black eye and a split lip. Alura was sitting on the chair next to him, staring intently at the floor while she pouted.

“Hi, we came over as fast as we could,” Kara said to the principal, shaking her hand. “You said there has been trouble?”

“Yes, please take a seat,” Enshora said, gesturing at two empty chairs. “A boy from Lucius’ class was calling Lucius names and things escalated quickly from there,” she continued once Kara and Lena sat down. “The boy punched Lucius a few times, at which point Alura interfered,” she explained, glancing sharply in Alura’s direction. “Alura broke the boy’s arm, in three places.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, sighing.

“You are telling us Lucius was being bullied and Alura defended him?” Lena asked to principal. That was the main thing she was getting out of it, although the way Alura defended Lucius wasn’t ideal.

“Lucius was being bullied,” Enshora confirmed. “I understand Alura might have felt the need to step up for him, however, violence is not tolerated in this school. I will have to expel Alura for three days.”

Kara was shocked to hear her sweet angel was getting expelled. Breaking a child’s arm didn’t sound good, but she was almost sure her daughter probably hadn’t meant to break it. Maybe it was an accident, a miscalculation of strength. 

Lena wasn’t pleased in the slightest with what the principal said. “Are you implying bullying is tolerated?” she asked, tone hard and cold. “I mean, look at him,” she said while she pointed at Lucius.

“Miss Luthor, I assure you bullying is not tolerated either,” Enshora answered, holding her hands up. “The boy who bullied Lucius and punched him will be expelled for a week. In addition, I am also expelling Lucius for three days.”

“You’re expelling him?” Lena asked, almost standing up to fist Enshora’s shirt and tell her off. “Need I remind you he is the victim here?”

“Lucius is not innocent,” Enshora said, clearing her throat. “He told the boy, and I quote, I am a Luthor and I can hurt you in ways you cannot imagine.”

“But he called Lucius a monster!” Alura objected, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. “He said he hopes Lucius will be killed just like his father and grandmother. I heard all of it.”

“Which is exactly why every party involved is being expelled,” Enshora said simply. “If anything like this ever happens again, I will expel them for a month and if anything happens after that, they won’t be welcome here anymore,” she said to Kara and Lena. “Although I am hoping this will be a standalone incident.”

“Alura will apologize to the boy,” Kara said, though it hurt her a bit to say that. The principal was right that violence was wrong, even though her daughter had a good reason.

“Apologize,” Alura gasped. “He deserved it,” she said, huffing as she looked away. “This is not fair, mommy.”

“Sweetie, violence is never the answer,” Kara said softly. She placed her finger under her daughter’s chin to make her look at her. “I understand you were trying to help your brother, but you can’t help him by fighting.”

Lena caught the look of disgust on Enshora’s face, even though it hardly lasted a second. Perhaps the principal didn’t agree with Luthors being considered family to aliens.

Loud yelling and shouting from down the hall caught their attention. Seconds later, two angry parents entered the office.

“That devil!” the man shouted, pointing his finger at Lucius. “And her,” he continued, hissing through his teeth as he pointed at Alura, “the little rat.”

“Do not call my sister that,” Lucius said to the man. He stood up and glared at the man, staring directly into his eyes. “She is special and kind and overall better than you will ever be.”

Lena pushed her chair back with a loud screech. “Kara, take our children outside please,” she said calmly, adding a gentle smile.

Kara’s eyes widened, noticing the fire in Lena’s eyes. She didn’t question her. Instead she took Lucius and Alura’s hand and guided them outside.

Lena clenched her jaw, hearing the two parents yell at the principal. “Ahem,” she said, coughing until they grew silent. “If your son _ever_ , and I do mean ever, hurts any of my children again verbally or physically, I will ensure your entire family ends up evicted from this country and I will slap you with a lawsuit so hard you won’t have a foot left to stand on,” she warned icily, her voice never raising. She knew the principal didn’t look pleased by her threat, but she’d be damned if she’d let anyone pick on her children. “I advise you to invest time in teaching your son bullying is not okay. _Nobody_ bullies my children. Is that clear?”

The man stomped his foot on the ground and murmured something to his wife who was visibly shivering.

“I will take that as a yes,” Lena said, narrowing her eyes at the couple. “Have a good day.”

Kara was perplexed when Lena walked out of the building, head held up high. She had heard every word of course, while she’d covered Alura’s ears to make sure she didn’t. “This might not be the right time to say this, but I think I just fell even more in love with you,” she said, blushing a bit.

A soft gasp escaped Lena’s lips. “You’re in love with me?” she asked, stunned. It had been more than eight years since she heard Kara tell her that.

Kara took a deep breath. “I’ve always been in love with you,” she confessed, “even when I failed to realize it.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in always,” Lena recalled.

Kara smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Lena’s lips. “I believe in us,” she answered quietly. “From now on, we’ll always be together, because I’m not going anywhere,” she said, vowing to herself she wouldn’t stop working on what they had.

Lena wished she could promise Kara she wasn’t going anywhere either, but that was an impossible thing to do when she knew she was dying. She had to tell Kara and the children at some point, but how was she supposed to tell them they’d lose her on top of everyone else they lost? They were all clinging to her, counting on her. She didn’t have it in her to let them down.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Lena wetted a washcloth and gently dabbed it against Lucius’ lip. She saw him shutting his eyes as she dabbed, though he didn’t wince or hiss. “Why did you tell that boy you can hurt him in ways he can’t imagine?” she asked, unable to stop thinking about it because it didn’t sound like Lucius.

Lucius slowly opened his eyes. “I wanted to scare him off,” he answered silently. “He began to bully me because he was bullying another boy and I told him to stop. I thought my surname would be enough to have him back off, but it made matters worse.”

“I see,” Lena replied, opening a tube with gel for Lucius’ black eye. “Your intentions were pure, but you can’t put out a fire by throwing gasoline on it.”

“It will not happen again,” Lucius promised, casting his eyes down. “I am sorry you were called out of work.”

“Lucius, that’s not what I care about,” Lena said, applying the gel. “I care about you. I’m not upset I had to leave work, I’m upset you got hurt.”

Lucius’ lip quivered. “You care for me even when I make mistakes,” he whispered brokenly.

“That’s because I love you unconditionally,” Lena replied, wrapping her arms around Lucius. “Mistakes happen and we learn from them. I know you’ll learn, I believe in you.”

“I wish you were my mother,” Lucius whispered in between sobs.

“I know you’re my nephew, but you’ll always be my son in my eyes,” Lena replied, rubbing his back.

“Can I come in?” Alura asked, poking her head into the bathroom.

“Sure, sweetie,” Lena answered, smiling softly at Alura.

Alura rushed inside and hugged Lucius. “Are you okay?” she asked while she looked up at him. “Does it hurt a lot?”

“My wounds will heal, do not worry, Al,” Lucius answered, wincing slightly as he tried to smile at her. “Mother is making it all better.”

“Mama, do I really have to apologize to that boy?” Alura asked Lena, pouting.

“Yes, sweetie,” Lena answered, keeping in mind Kara had said she should. “What that boy did was wrong, but using violence is also wrong. If someone would hurt Lucius again, it’s best to tell one of the teachers or even the principal so they can interfere.”

“I’m going to miss Aro, Lily and my teacher, Brian while I’m expelled,” Alura said, sighing.

“Three days will pass soon, Al,” Lucius said, squeezing Alura’s upper arm lightly.

Alura snapped her head around all of the sudden. “I hear mommy in the kitchen,” she said, smiling while she ran out the door. “Fooooood,” she cheered on her way downstairs.

Lucius shared a chuckle with Lena. “May I join you at L-Corp tomorrow?” he asked, looking up at her with hope in his eyes.

Lena wasn’t too keen on taking Lucius with her because she wasn’t sure if someone would attack L-Corp or not and if they would, she wouldn’t want him to be there. In general, she wasn’t opposed to the idea of letting Lucius tag along for a day.

“We cannot hide in fear,” Lucius said while he searched Lena’s eyes for an answer. “Those who are after us know where we live.”

Lena bit her lip, knowing that was true. This address, Kara’s home, was known to those who sought to cause them harm. She’d been looking at a couple of houses online here and there, but perhaps she should look for one faster. It had crossed her mind to return to her old home, although she wanted a bigger one for the children. Giving Lucius his own room could be pleasant for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shhh,” Kara whispered, smiling while she stumbled in her bedroom with Lena. “The children are sleeping, we have to be quiet.”

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed in agreement. She shut the door and pushed Kara against it, kissing her neck and nipping at her skin. “I can be silent, but can you?” she asked in a whisper, smiling when Kara moaned as she sucked on her pulse point.

Kara pressed her lips into a tight line and nodded, although being silent wasn’t easy when Lena was driving her crazy. She slowly moved her hands up Lena’s arms and then down her shoulders, moving lower until she could feel the first button of her blouse.

“You’re overdressed,” Kara whispered hotly in Lena’s ear. She sucked on her earlobe, purely to tease her.

Lena gasped at the touch. “So are you,” she breathed out. She grasped the top of Kara’s blouse. “You’re not fond of this blouse, are you?” she asked, a devilish smirk spreading across her face.

Kara dropped her hands and stared at Lena, at the wicked smirk on her face which she wanted to kiss away. “No,” she answered, licking her lips in anticipation as she wondered if Lena was going to rip it, if she’d be able to. “I can take it off for you,” she offered, bringing her hands up to her own blouse, only to find Lena stopping her.

Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara’s cheek. “Allow me,” she whispered, grasping her blouse a bit tighter. It cost her effort, but she managed to tear Kara’s blouse off, ruining a small handful of buttons in the process.

Kara had a broad grin on her face when Lena’s eyes nearly bulged out. “Surprise,” she whispered teasingly, glad she had chosen not to wear a bra.

Lena locked Kara between the door and her body, hungrily attaching their lips. As lips lapped over lips, she wanted more, desire pooling low in her belly. She broke their kiss, panting. “Can I?” she asked silently while her hand hovered near Kara’s breasts, but without touching.

Kara nodded and tipped her head back when Lena palmed one of her breasts in her hand. Being a Kryptonian meant all her senses were heightened. Every touch was electrifying and set her skin ablaze. “Bed,” she mumbled, the word coming out like a plea.

Lena cupped Kara’s neck and pulled her into a searing kiss while she blindly tried to find the bed. When her knees hit the edge of the bed, she chuckled quietly as Kara pushed her down on it.

Kara straddled Lena’s hips. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered, taking a minute to look at Lena, whose lips were slightly swollen from all the kisses they’d shared tonight. She laced her fingers together with Lena’s and took a deep breath. “Will you be my girlfriend?” she asked, blushing as she did so.

Lena smiled, completely enamored by Kara’s quirkiness. In the eight years they’d been apart she had a few brief relationships, if they could count as such, but nobody had asked her to be their girlfriend. It sounded so high school, not even college, but it also sounded like Kara. “I already considered us girlfriends, but yes, I’ll be your girlfriend,” she answered, heart skipping a beat when Kara legit broke out into tears. “If you’ll be mine,” she added, squeezing her hands.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Kara answered, leaning down to pepper Lena’s face with kisses. “Khap zhao rrip,” ( _I love you_ ) she whispered, caressing Lena’s cheek.

Lena smiled up at Kara. Speaking with Astra could do wonders, although she had a strong feeling already what those words meant before she’d asked Astra. Hearing Kara tell her she loved her in her native tongue made it all the more special, it added meaning to it. “Chao khap zhao rrip,” ( _and I love you_ ) she whispered, seeing Kara’s eyes light up.

“I keep falling even more in love with you,” Kara confessed silently. She brushed her thumb over Lena’s lips before kissing her, starting their kiss soft and slow, simply enjoying the feeling.

Lena began to unbutton her blouse, chuckling lightly when Kara wasted no time to help her out of it. She sat up and unclasped her bra, tossing it onto the floor.

“Stunning,” Kara whispered, kissing Lena’s shoulder. She kissed a bit lower, nearing her chest. “I’ll keep you safe,” she whispered, pressing a kiss where Lena’s heart was. She looked up when she heard how her heart sped up, concern marring her expressions.

Lena surged towards Kara to meet her lips, hoping to distract her. She had to let her know eventually and keeping such a big secret from her felt bad, like she was now the one who was damaging the trust between them. Her mind told her to keep it to herself and make the most out of the time she had left to leave Kara with good memories, but her dysfunctional heart told her she should let her know so she’d have a chance to say goodbye. The problem was that she couldn’t bear having to say goodbye, she was never good at goodbyes.

Tears touched Kara’s cheeks, but they weren’t her own. She wiped at Lena’s tears with her thumbs, eyes searching for answers she couldn’t find. The woman she loved appeared distraught somewhere mixed in with the happiness they shared and she didn’t know why. All she could do was guess, although she didn’t like to make assumptions, considering those often proved to be wrong.

“Tell me what you need,” Kara whispered, catching fresh tears.

Lena choked back a sob. “I just want you to hold me,” she replied, pulling Kara into her arms.

Kara lifted the sheets so they could get under it. Once under the sheets, she adjusted so Lena could put her head on her chest. “I love you, Lena,” she whispered, stroking her hair. “I love you so much and I always will.”

Lena stirred in Kara’s arms when she heard Lexie sniffle, which she knew would soon turn into full blown wailing.

“I’ll get her,” Kara whispered, pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead. She shifted to get out of bed and walked over to Lexie’s crib. “Hey, baby girl,” she cooed silently. She smiled when Lexie smiled at her as she lifted her out of the crib. “Did you have a nightmare, sweetie?” she asked, rocking her gently in her arms.

Lena sat up and leaned against the headboard, covering herself with the sheet while Kara went to sit on the edge of the bed with Lexie. “Kara,” she said hoarsely. “Will you always treat Lexie, Lilith and Lucius as your own children? Will you love them and nurture them?”

“Indubitably,” Kara answered with confidence, smiling at the bundle of joy in her arms. “They’re not my blood, but I love them with all of my heart, I swear it,” she said reassuringly. “I’ll be there for them, always, I promise.”

Lena’s heart felt a little lighter, knowing Lucius, Lilith and Lexie would be looked after when she’d no longer be around. She had regained enough trust in Kara to know she would keep her word and to know they would be in good hands.

 


	34. Chapter 34

“Miss Luthor, there is a woman here to – hey, you can’t go in there. Ma’am, wait!”

Lena raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow when Astra walked into her office, followed by her secretary who was panting.

“I tried to stop her, Miss Luthor,” Jess said, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. “She’s fast.”

“It is alright, Jess,” Lena replied, waving her secretary off with a smile.

Jess cast a look at Astra before leaving the office and shutting the door behind her.

“Astra In-Ze,” Lena said, sitting a bit straighter. “General Astra,” she corrected with a chuckle, holding her hands up when she saw Astra’s lips forming a tight line. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” she asked, assuming it wasn’t random.

“I seek to work at L-Corp,” Astra answered, peering around the office. “You need a scientist, yes?”

Lena’s eyebrows creased together. “I do, actually,” she answered, a little surprised. Less than an hour ago, one of her scientists had quit out of the blue, though now she began to wonder if there was more to it. “So you want to work for me?”

Astra clenched her jaw and sat down, her posture rigid. “As a Kryptonian, my knowledge of science shall amaze you, I can be a valuable asset for your company,” she said indifferently.

“Okay,” Lena replied, nodding. “And now the real reason why you’re applying here,” she said coyly.

Astra’s lips curled up into a faint smile. “You hired Samantha,” she said, exhaling quietly. “I wish to work here in order to be near her, to get to know the woman who has been raising my child.”

“I see,” Lena whispered, leaning back in her chair. Now that was the answer she expected to hear. “What did you do to my scientist, the one who quit today?”

“Nothing harmful,” Astra answered, avoiding Lena’s eyes while she gazed out of the window.

Lena sighed and shook her head. She pressed her intercom button. “Jess, phone Mister Jones and offer him his job back with a ten percent raise,” she said, letting the button go. “I will hire you,” she said thoughtfully to Astra, “though on probation. I expect you to prove your worth and no more making my personnel quit.”

“Mother, I found the-,” Lucius stopped talking when he saw Astra as he walked in. “Hello, Astra,” he said coolly, extending his hand to her.

“Hello, Lucius,” Astra replied, shaking his hand. “Who caused you harm?” she asked, pulling the boy closer to look at his eye and his lip.

“A boy at school punched me,” Lucius answered, pushing Astra’s hands away. “I am fine, Alura interfered.”

“How could Enshora let this happen?” Astra asked Lena, her tone biting. “Excuse me, I have to be somewhere for a few minutes,” she said, standing up.

“You’re not going to the children’s school, Astra,” Lena said coolly. “It’s been taken care of.”

“Miss Luthor, Samantha is here,” Jess announced. “Shall I get her started?”

“No, send her in,” Lena replied, smiling while she stood up. “We can start with a tour around L-Corp,” she decided, wanting to show Samantha, Astra and Lucius around.

“Hello,” Lucius said politely to Samantha. “My name is Lucius.”

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Samantha asked, but when she went to have a closer look at Lucius’ face, the boy stepped back.

“My son likes his space,” Lena explained to Samantha. “Bullies can be cruel.”

“They sure can be,” Samantha agreed with a sad look on her face. “My daughter, Ruby, used to get bullied as well.”

Lena clapped her hands together. “I suggest we continue our little chat over lunch later,” she said, not having the time to delve into it now. “Samantha, this is Astra, one of my scientists. Astra, this is Samantha, my new assistant.”

“Hi,” Samantha said to Astra, shaking her hand. “I thought you were a bodyguard, you look so…,” she didn’t finish her sentence as she chuckled lightly.

“I used to serve in the army,” Astra replied with a sense of pride.

“Oh really?” Samantha asked, smiling. “Were you a soldier?”

“General,” Astra corrected, lifting her chin up. “I was sixteen when I joined the military.”

“Wow, I can’t even begin to imagine what that must have been like,” Samantha replied, eyebrows shooting up. “When I was younger, I was in the peace corps.”

Lena cleared her throat to gather their attention. She didn’t have all day to give them a tour, given she had paperwork to take care of and a few places to visit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was dancing around the kitchen, shaking her hips from the left to the right. She was about to bake loads of cookies as a surprise for Lena and their children. Lucius, Lilith, Alura and Aro were all at school, now that Lucius and Alura were no longer expelled. It had been almost a week since they went back to school and no other bully incident had been mentioned.

She assumed what Lena said to the boy’s parents really made an impression. It was a relief there were no issues at school anymore. Today she stayed home with Lexie because nobody else was available. Leslie was out to make wedding arrangements for her wedding with Lucy. If the city would need Supergirl, she knew her sister was willing to watch Lexie for a while, though only as a last resort.

Lexie sat in her high chair, playing with a pot and a spatula. She giggled at the sounds the spatula made against the metal while she kicked her legs enthusiastically. “Uhhh,” she cooed.

Kara ducked when Lexie threw a tiny fireball, which was hardly the size of a marble. It was a recent, not so pleasant development, although it could have been worse. She worried it would be getting worse, remembering how difficult it was when Aro and Alura were very little. Raising an alien child was not a piece of cake, let alone more than one.

The door opened and she heard footsteps, but she smiled and continued with the batter. It would take her a while to bake enough cookies. “I thought I wouldn’t see you until dinner,” she said, eyes trained on the tray where she was forming cookies.

Lena chuckled. “I can never sneak up on you,” she replied, approaching. In college it left her puzzled how Kara always knew when she was near, but now of course she knew why. “There is something I want to tell you, now that we’re alone,” she said, voice serious.

Kara stopped what she was doing and washed her hands. “I’m listening,” she said, turning around to face Lena. She could tell it was important from the tone in her voice.

“I bought a house,” Lena announced, having signed the paperwork this morning. “It’s quite a lot bigger than this one and will have more space for the children,” she explained, relieved she found a suitable house which happened to be near the park.

“Oh,” Kara whispered, breathing a bit uneasy. “So you… you’re moving out?” she asked, swallowing thickly. She knew she wouldn’t be able to stop Lena from doing so, even though it would pain her to see her leave. Of course they could stay in touch, but she’d gotten used to sleep together and cuddle.

“I am,” Lena confirmed, seeing how Kara’s eyes fell. “And I was hoping you would move in with me,” she said, smiling when Kara’s eyes immediately lit up.

“You want us to live together?” Kara asked, pleasantly surprised. “For realsies, permanent?” she asked, containing her urge to squeal.

“You are such a dork,” Lena chuckled, loving Kara so damn much. “Yes, for realsies,” she answered, putting her hands on Kara’s hips. “I, Lena Luthor, want you, Kara Danvers, to move in with me into my new house.”

“I, Kara Danvers, accept your request, Lena Luthor,” Kara chuckled, stepping closer to Lena. “But I do have one question.”

“Ask away, darling,” Lena replied, kissing the corner of Kara’s mouth.

Kara bit her lip, slowly flicking her eyes up to Lena’s. “How big is the fridge and does it have food in it?” she asked, her stomach automatically rumbling while she thought about food.

Lena smiled and leaned closer, her breath ghosting over the shell of Kara’s ear. “It has two refrigerators,” she whispered, smiling more when Kara moaned. “And I am going to fill both of them with food.”

“Oh Rao, it’s like a dream come true,” Kara whispered, tearing up. “When can we move there? I’ll go pack!”

“Typical Kara,” Leslie snickered, appearing from the light. “I wasn’t eavesdropping,” she said quickly before Lena could comment. “I was dropping by and caught the last bit of your lil conversation here,” she explained, gesturing vaguely. “It’s about time you move out of this boring neighborhood.”

“While I do have the keys,” Lena said to Kara, revealing a set of keys to prove her point. “I think we should wait to move until oh I don’t know, our children are home to move with us?”

“That’s… yes, you have a point,” Kara admitted, blushing.

“I think you will all love it,” Lena said, or at least she hoped so. “It has eight bedrooms and three bathrooms. Our children can each have a room of their own, we will have one and the other two can be used for guests. The same system applies for the bathrooms, one for the children, one for us and one for guests. There is a garden with a swimming pool, a tree house and a swing set and it is located – Kara, are you crying?”

“No, but my eyes are leaking,” Kara answered, sniffling while she smiled. “I just… I’m happy, Lena,” she said, pretending she didn’t hear Leslie gag. “Our children are going to love it.”

“I have one more surprise, but I’ll reveal it once we’ve moved,” Lena said, looking forward to how their children would react.

“So much bribery,” Leslie commented, crossing her arms over her chest while she leaned against the counter. “Gifts and arrangements, sounds as if you’re dying or something,” she said, grinning, though her grin was gone when Lena stiffened for a second.

“Don’t be so negative, Leslie,” Kara groaned, rolling her eyes at her friend. “I think it’s really sweet and thoughtful.”

“Yeah,” Leslie mumbled, eyes set on Lena. “No other motive at all.”

Lena’s eyes flashed dangerously at Leslie. The only one who knew was Astra, but it appeared her best friend found out something was off. “I would stay home and celebrate, but I have to return to L-Corp to get some work done,” she said, excusing herself. “I’ll see you tonight, my love,” she whispered to Kara.

Kara hummed and hugged Lena, kissing her before she let her go. Once she would be done baking cookies she would make a kale smoothie for Lena and a healthy meal with lots of vegetables to surprise her and thank her. “Isn’t she amazing?” she asked Leslie, dreamily. “This is the start of something great, we’ll be living together in a big house and we’ll grow old together. Of course I need to catch those who want to murder us, but that’s a detail.”

“You sound like you got your head in the clouds, but it’s good to see you smiling, blondie,” Leslie replied, patting Kara’s shoulder. “Y’all deserve happiness and no, don’t get all mushy on me because I’m saying this,” she said, taking a step back to avoid having Kara hug her. “I got to go catch a liar, I’ll be back tonight for a few of those cookies.”

 


	35. Chapter 35

Lena didn’t startle when Leslie appeared through her television, she’d been expecting her to show up.

“No proper goodbye?” Leslie asked, scoffing. “When are you going to tell them you’re dying?”

Lena sighed and rubbed her temples. “How did you find out?” she asked, not going to waste time by denying it, because Leslie wouldn’t buy her denial anyway.

“Your behavior is off,” Leslie answered, sitting down on the couch. “One day I had to encourage you not to let Kara slip away and before I knew it, you waltzed in and pretty much announced your undying love for her. Now you’re rushing to move and whatnot, so you’re clearly limited when it comes to time.”

“Doctor Griffin informed me I need a heart transplant,” Lena explained, joining Leslie on the couch. “Without a heart transplant, I will die.”

Leslie shut her eyes and looked away, muttering under her breath. “How long have you known?” she asked, opening her eyes, but not looking at Lena.

“Almost a month,” Lena answered shamefully. “And she said I have six to eight months, a year if I’m lucky,” she said, realizing that in the worst case, she only had five months left.

“You realize this is going to break not only Kara’s heart but those kids’ hearts as well?” Leslie asked, now looking at Lena, her black eyes shining with unshed tears. “I mean, what were you thinking? To keep this from them and then simply die, like yeah sure, what does one more death matter, huh?”

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Lena confessed, voice shaky.

“For fucks sakes, Lee,” Leslie grumbled. “They have the right to know. Saying goodbye is hard, but so is leaving them wondering why they weren’t worth the truth.”

Lena bit her lip so hard she tasted the metallic coppery taste of her own blood. “I need time,” she said, unable to tell them now.

“Yeah because you have so much time to spare,” Leslie scoffed. “I’m not going to tell them for you if you don’t, I’m not going to be that person, but as your best friend, I’m begging you to think this through.”

Lena sucked her lips into her mouth and nodded. Her body trembled from the weight of the tears she desperately tried to hold back. She let her tears flow when Leslie hugged her. “You’re a good friend,” she said, appreciating the support. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good, because for someone with such a high IQ you’re being an idiot,” Leslie replied, slightly teasing.

“I have my moments,” Lena chuckled in between her tears.

“Oh and by the way, fuck your whole giving up act,” Leslie said sharply. “My best friend isn’t going to throw herself a pity party, you’re going to fight the way I know you can and we’re going to find you a damn donor.”

“There is a wait list and I don’t have all that much time and someone else would have to-”

“Blah, blah, blah,” Leslie interrupted. “No more excuses. Are you going to get up and fight or are you going to give up?”

“I wasn’t giving up,” Lena said in her defense. “I was finding peace with whatever time I have left.”

“Oh and you expect Kara and the kids to find peace with that as well?” Leslie asked, shaking her head. “Didn’t know you were such a quitter,” she mumbled.

“Okay, enough with the tough love,” Lena replied, sighing. “You’re right I shouldn’t give up that easily.”

“That’s my girl,” Leslie said, laughing while she patted Lena’s knee.

“Get out of here, weirdo,” Lena chuckled, giving Leslie a light push. “I have work to do and I believe you have a wedding to plan.”

“Speaking of my wedding, Luce and I finally set a date,” Leslie said, smirking. “We’re going to get married on Halloween.”

Lena wasn’t surprised in the slightest. A Halloween wedding sounded exactly like something her best friend would do who was all into spooky things. “I have a feeling your wedding isn’t going to be a traditional one,” she said, taking a wild guess.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“No, sweeties, not the couch,” Kara said, rushing over to Aro and Alura.

“But, mommy,” Aro replied, pouting. “We’re helping.”

“I know, sweetie, I know,” Kara said, sighing. “But remember what I told you about things you aren’t supposed to be able to pick up?”

“I remember,” Aro answered, putting the couch down.

“You said only adults can pick up the couch,” Alura said to her mother. “We have to stick to lighter things.”

“The couch feels light,” Aro said, frowning.

“To you it does, little brother,” Lucius said, smiling while he held out a box with pillows. “For mere humans, a couch is heavy.”

“We’re going to have so much space in our new home,” Lilith said, lifting up a box with dolls that had her name written on it. “Do you want to share a room with me, Ally? I don’t like sleeping alone.”

“I don’t like sleeping alone either,” Alura said, scrunching up her nose. “I’d love to share a room with you, Lily.”

Lena glanced briefly at Kara. She hadn’t considered the children might want to share. “I suppose that leaves a room we can spare,” she said, not immediately wanting to turn it into a third guestroom, in case the girls would each want their own room once they’d grow older.

“You always shared a room with me,” Aro said to Alura, gasping, but then he smiled. “I’m going to have my own room like a big boy.”

Kara chuckled. “That’s right,” she confirmed, holding her hand up for a high five.

“My room is going to be next to Lucius’,” Aro announced happily. “And we’re going to work on science projects together and he’s going to teach me everything he knows because I’m his brother and I’m the only other boy. We’re going to play soccer together and play catch.”

“Sports and I do not agree,” Lucius said, quietly packing his chess board. “Although I am willing to try,” he added when he saw Aro pouting.

Aro beamed and began to ramble on and on to Lucius about what else they could do.

Meanwhile Alura and Lilith were discussing how they would be decorating their new bedroom.

“I’m happy they’re getting along so well,” Lena said to Kara, giving her a hand with the couch, although it was her girlfriend who was doing all of the lifting.

“Me too,” Kara agreed, smiling. “Watch your step,” she warned, maneuvering the couch out of her old house to go place it in the truck.

“Have you told Alex and Maggie yet they are welcome to move in with us, given we have two, or well now three, spare rooms?” Lena asked, remembering they’d discussed it a few nights ago.

“You mean have I told my sister yet I’m trying to trick her and her wife into moving with us so we’ll automatically have two babysitters to help us out?” Kara replied, laughing as she hoisted the couch into the truck. “I haven’t,” she said, not having found the right time yet. “And I’m not sure if she’ll accept.”

“That’s reasonable,” Lena agreed. “It’s possible they’d prefer to have more privacy,” she said, understanding that living with someone was different and their household could be particularly chaotic at times.

“I think Lexie’s bedroom should be across from ours,” Kara suggested. She struggled a bit with the knowledge Lexie wouldn’t sleep in their room anymore, although that didn’t mean she’d guard her any less.

“Hello, Aunt Alex,” Lucius said when he spotted Alex outside. “Are you here to lend us a hand?”

“Hi, sweetiepie,” Alex replied with a smile. “No, I’m on active duty,” she answered, tapping her holster which was strapped to her hip.

Lena appreciated the safety precautions which were taken, but she hoped having several DEO agents around wouldn’t scare the children. It seemed a tad excessive, though she understood it was because of letters they had been receiving with threats. She had received one at her office and six were delivered at the house they were now leaving. Each letter was addressed to someone else, including a letter for each of the children, even Lexie who couldn’t read.

Kara quickly stacked the boxes in the truck, which the children were handing to her. She was eager to get away and hoped their enemies wouldn’t know their new address, although it wouldn’t be hard for them to find out.

Lilith flinched and dropped a box all of the sudden. “Mommy, I’m scared,” she whispered, hiding behind Kara’s legs.

Kara reached out to caress Lilith’s cheek. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” she asked softly, body tense.

“There’s a man behind those bushes over there,” Lilith answered very quietly without pointing. “I saw him the day grandmother was killed, when I was hiding in the closet.”

“I’ll protect you,” Kara promised, ushering Lilith back in the house with the other children and Lena. “Alex, I have a code red on those bushes,” she said, pressing the small button of her earpiece.

Alex stared down at her feet and faked a cough. “Copy that,” she replied silently.

Kara disappeared around the block, returning from the other side of the bushes, catching the man who was just about to run away from her sister. “You were spying on us,” she said, her grip on the man tight and warning.

“I have a message,” the man replied, laughing darkly. “If Lena comes to the old factory at midnight, alone, a week before Christmas, we will spare the children and if she doesn’t, the children will die and we’ll reveal your identity.”

“You’re coming with us,” Alex said, cuffing the man. “You might want to choose a better path in your life other than threatening families and children.”

The threat washed over Kara like an ice cold shower. She quivered when she saw Lena standing nearby and the look on her face was enough to know she heard. “We’ll catch them before then,” she said with a forced hopeful smile. She knew her girlfriend well enough to know she’d sacrifice herself, which meant she’d have to race against the clock.

With Christmas a mere month away, Lena wasn’t going to harbor any hope they would find those villains. It seemed she needed to find peace with death anyway. She cleared her throat and smiled, for the children’s sake. “I believe we’re almost done loading everything into the truck,” she said, lifting up a box.

“Don’t be scared, Lily,” Alura said, hugging Lilith. “I’ll protect you from those meanies with my karate,” she promised.

Lilith frowned. “What karate?” she asked, taking a step back to look at Alura.

“The one I saw on television,” Alura answered, showing off her moves. “Whapow,” she said, kicking her leg up high.

“Okay, Ally,” Lilith giggled. “I feel safe now.”

“Don’t worry, big brother,” Aro said to Lucius, patting his back. “I’ll fight those villains for you.”

Lucius peered down at the shorter boy. “Adorable,” he whispered, smiling.

Aro pouted. “I’m not adorable,” he huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m a badass.”

“Leslie, for the last time, stop teaching the children such things,” Kara said, sighing at Leslie who stood nearby as Livewire.

“Um yeah, nope,” Lucy objected. “That would have been me,” she confessed, grinning as Leslie winked at her.

“You two are always rubbing off on each other,” Kara sighed, shaking her head.

“You’ve got no idea,” Leslie replied with a wicked smirk.

“Hey ho, hey ho,” Aro whistled as he flung a knapsack over his shoulder. “Off to our new house we go.”

“Aww, the seven dwarfs are leaving,” Leslie commented teasingly.

Lena shook her head, though she smiled. “Shouldn’t you join us, snow white?” she asked Leslie with a teasing tone in her voice.

Lucy laughed out loud, especially when Leslie’s jaw dropped.

“Good one, mother,” Lucius said, high fiving Lena.

Kara smiled while she buckled Lexie up in the car seat. “Oh Rao, this family is something, hm?” she said, checking if the seat belt was on properly.

“Oh wao,” Lexie mumbled, giving Kara a toothy smile.

“Oh, so now you’re a copycat?” Kara asked, tickling Lexie to hear her chuckle.

“Woppy,” Lexie said, clapping her hands together.

“Lena, you have to hear this,” Kara all but squealed. “Lexie is trying to copy what I’m saying.”

Lena raised an eyebrow as she walked over. “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,” she said, chuckling when Kara playfully pushed her.

“Smartass,” Kara said, smiling affectionately at Lena.

“Ass,” Lexie giggled.

Lena sighed. “You were saying?” she asked Kara, wondering which one of them was being the smartass now. “Is it normal for an Infernian to speak this soon?” she asked, quite sure that Lexie wasn’t supposed to say much yet other than incoherent nonsense, according to the books she read on child care. “Her speech development sounds as if she’s say a year and a half or two years, but she’s not even one yet.”

“Well, one of an Infernian’s capabilities is that they’re multilingual and capable of learning languages very quickly,” Kara explained, thinking of how it was similar to Kryptonians. “Humans can take years to be fluent in a new language, but for her, once she can properly speak, it’ll only take her days or weeks, I’m not entirely sure. It could be hours, even, but I’d have to ask J’onn.”

 


	36. Chapter 36

“Mommy, Lexie keeps saying ass,” Aro complained.

“She doesn’t know any better, sweetie,” Kara replied, unfortunately not knowing how to stop Lexie from saying it. “How about you go choose a room?” she asked, putting a box with plates on the counter.

“Ladies first!” Lilith shouted, laughing as she took Alura’s hand to rush upstairs to pick a room.

“Hey, no fair,” Aro pouted, rushing after them.

“You can go choose one as well,” Lena said to Lucius. “Kara and I will finish unpacking downstairs.”

Kara used her speed to put everything away, brushing past Lena who hardly got the chance to do anything. “Everything will be unpacked in no time,” she said, smiling while she flew up to hang the curtains up.

“How about you slow down and we do this together?” Lena suggested, putting some music on. “I want to share this experience,” she said, hoping they could unpack everything together, especially because she’d never get to do this again in the future.

“Anything you want,” Kara agreed, slowing down.

“I’ll get the ladder,” Lena said, smiling while Kara frowned. “You can hold it for me while I hang our curtains up.”

“I suppose I can’t say no to the view,” Kara said, a little too loud to be subtle.

Lena chuckled and fisted Kara’s shirt. “I’ll give you plenty to view later,” she whispered, ghosting her lips over her girlfriend’s. “But first, we have some unpacking to do,” she said, leaning away, which made Kara whine.

“Tease,” Kara whispered.

“Already? I haven’t started yet,” Lena replied, winking naughtily. “I bought us a new bed, which of course, we have to test tonight.”

Kara’s cheeks flushed bright red. She nodded weakly and totally didn’t almost trip over her own feet and definitely didn’t nearly face plant into the floor.

Moments later, Lena was climbing on the ladder, smiling when she felt one of Kara’s hands on her butt. “That’s not the ladder, darling,” she said, chuckling when her girlfriend pulled her hand away abruptly. “I didn’t say I mind though,” she added teasingly.

“Alura,” Kara whispered, wincing when she saw her daughter holding Lexie, above her head, as if she was a plane.

Lena shrieked as she missed a step on the ladder, too distracted by the children. She fell and sighed when Kara caught her.

“She likes it,” Alura said, smiling up at Lexie who was giggling.

“Please put your baby sister down,” Lena said to Alura while Kara set her down.

“But, mama,” Alura whined, pouting.

“Alura Zor-El, listen to your mother,” Kara said sternly.

Alura sighed and slowly lowered Lexie until she was on the floor where she could crawl. “I just wanted to play with her,” she said, pouting.

“Ally, can you help me?” Lilith asked from atop the stairs. “I want to move my bed closer to the window, but it’s too heavy.”

Kara smiled as Alura flew upstairs, making an exception not to reprimand her for flying. She’d even considered being slightly more lenient, as long as Aro and Alura wouldn’t expose themselves to strangers.

“Lesie play,” Lexie mumbled, plopping down in front of the stairs.

“Would you mind if I take Lexie to the DEO once?” Kara asked Lena, chewing on the inside her cheek as she fidgeted with her glasses. “She’s just… evolving fast and it could get us some more answers and clarity.”

“We could do with some clarity,” Lena agreed, knowing little to nothing about Infernians. “I trust you won’t let any harm come to her.”

Kara beamed slightly, feeling lighter to know Lena was granting her trust. “No harm whatsoever,” she promised, “only basic tests.”

“May I join you when you take Lexie there?” Lucius asked, descending the stairs. “Oh, and I wish to paint my room blue, if I am allowed?”

Kara shared a look with Lena before nodding. “I’ll keep them safe,” she whispered to her girlfriend, squeezing her upper arm. “I’ll be going to the DEO tomorrow and since I’m taking Lexie and Lucius with me, I might as well take the other children as well. Aro and Alura need to run some tests anyway and it would be pointless to leave Lilith here.”

Lena nodded her agreement. “I have business to arrange tomorrow,” she said, having set an appointment with a lawyer.

“If I can use my speed, we can finish unpacking today,” Kara said, hoping to convince Lena. “Just tell me where you’d like everything to be placed and I’ll get it done in a wink.”

“I noticed there is a room upstairs which has a very large chess board,” Lucius said. “It reminds me of Harry Potter, given the size must be about the same.”

“Huh,” Kara replied, raising her eyebrows. She didn’t know anything about that.

“It is a gift for you, Lucius,” Lena explained, smiling when Lucius’ face lit up. “Have you found our library yet?”

Lucius gasped. “We have a library?” he asked, clasping one of Lena’s hands. “Grandmother had one, but it was dusty and only had old books. Not that I do not appreciate the smell of an old book, however I occasionally enjoy something more… modern.”

“It is in the office space,” Lena answered, smiling as she walked towards it to show it to Lucius. “If you move this queen,” she said, putting her hand around a sculptured chess piece, “the library reveals itself.”

Lucius gasped as secret doors slid open, revealing a library.

“I may have bought up a bookstore to fill our library,” Lena whispered to Kara.

“I am in heaven,” Lucius said, rushing over to the stair he could use to climb to reach higher shelves.

“Lena, what you did for Lucius…,” Kara whispered, smiling tenderly. “You made him so happy.”

“Steven King,” Lucius said, tracing his fingertips over the covers of the books. “This is awesome!” he cheered, coughing awkwardly when he realized he wasn’t alone. “I mean, this is incredible and thoughtful. Thank you, mother,” he said, clutching a book in his arms.

“I would say it’s definitely awesome,” Kara said, smiling at Lucius.

“You are most welcome, son,” Lena said to Lucius. “Which type of blue would you like for your bedroom? I bought some paint, but if the blue you like isn’t there, I can go buy more.”

“You spoil me,” Lucius replied, flabbergasted. “I do not understand why you gave me all these gifts. I appreciate them greatly, I assure you, but I do not understand how I have earned them.”

“Presents aren’t something you need to earn, sweetheart,” Lena replied, pulling Lucius into a hug. “I want you to have these things because I love you and I want you to have a good childhood filled with things that make you happy.”

“This family makes me happy,” Lucius said, smiling as he stretched a hand out for Kara to join the hug, laughing when she immediately did. “All I need is the both of you and my siblings in order to have a happy childhood.”

Kara cried tears of joy upon hearing Lucius’ words.

Meanwhile Lena cried because she knew she’d ruin his happiness when she’d die.

“So many gifts,” Lilith commented while she walked into the library. “I found lots of dolls upstairs and they’re so pretty. Our late mother never bought us presents because we were poor.”

“Not even on your birthday?” Alura asked, frowning.

“No,” Lilith answered, shaking her head. “We were too poor to afford presents or a birthday cake, so we never celebrated our birthday.”

Alura gasped. “What about Christmas?” she asked, gasping again when Lilith shook her head.

Lena was taken aback. She’d automatically assumed all Luthors were rich. She never even considered Lucius, Lilith and Lexie were growing up poor, though it did explain why they had close to nothing when they moved in with her and Kara.

Kara was going to make sure Lucius, Lilith and Lexie would be getting cake each year for their birthday and she would definitely celebrate other holidays with them as well. Halloween was about to come up first and she loved Halloween, aside from the things that were too scary, such as ghosts. Her sister used to tease her relentlessly when they were younger for being afraid of movies with ghosts or zombies or other scary creatures.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for being willing to meet with me so quickly, Miss Woods,” Lena said, shaking the hand of her lawyer.

“Lexa,” Miss Woods replied, letting go of Lena’s hand. “What can I do for you today, Miss Luthor?”

“Lena, please,” Lena insisted, considering it seemed only fair. “And I’m here in regards to my will,” she answered, clearing her throat. “To put it bluntly, I am dying and wish to arrange this as quickly as possible.”

“I understand,” Lexa replied, clicking her pen. “We can arrange all of it today.”

Lena took a deep breath. It seemed surreal she was dying, even though she had accepted her fate. Time went by fast, especially with such little time left to live. “I want to leave my company, L-Corp, to Lucius, my eldest son,” she said calmly. “My secretary, Jess, will be in charge until Lucius is of age.”

Lexa nodded and wrote it down.

“I want my house to go to Kara Danvers,” Lena decided, given her name was on the deed and she didn’t want to risk the house being taken away from her girlfriend. “My money needs to be equally divided between my children, Lucius Luthor, Lilith Luthor, Lexie Luthor, Aro Danvers and Alura Danvers,” she said slowly, to offer her lawyer the chance to write it all down.

If her lawyer wondered about why her children didn’t all share the same last name, she was gracious enough not to question it. It added a professional air, considering it wasn’t her lawyer’s business anyway how she would divide what she had and who she would give it to.

“My old house will go to Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer,” Lena said thoughtfully.

She knew they wanted a child, but they only had one bedroom and her old house happened to have three. So far they hadn’t responded yet to the offer of moving in with Kara, the children and her. Even if they would decide to move in with them, they could sell her old house and use the money to raise their future child or children.

While her lawyer scribbled on, she remembered she told Leslie she would fight and not give up. Being here wasn’t giving up though. It was a safety precaution in case she would die. Growing up, one hard fact she learned was that it was better to be safe than sorry.

“To Leslie Willis, I leave my vacation house in Hawaii,” Lena said, smiling. “Tell her it’s a late honeymoon gift for her and her wife, oh and also tell her she’ll have a lot of fun swimming there,” she added, laughing lightly as she imagined how much her best friend would grumble. “It’s a joke of sorts,” she said when her lawyer eyed her curiously.

“Anything else, Mi- Lena?” Lexa asked, putting her pen down.

“I want to give my body up for science when I’m dead,” Lena said, realizing that meant she wouldn’t be buried next to Lucita, Lex and Lillian, but she didn’t want to be anyway.

After sharing a few more details, Lexa had Lena sign her will.

Lena was about to leave when she caught sight of a photograph where Doctor Griffin was smiling while she had an arm slung around Miss Woods’ shoulder. “Oh, you know Doctor Griffin?” she asked, her curiosity escaping her.

“I do, yes,” Lexa answered, glancing affectionately at the framed photograph. “She is my fiancée.”

“That’s wonderful,” Lena replied with a genuine smile. “Thank you for your time and best of luck with your bride to be.”

“If I may, have you informed your partner you are dying?”

Lena sighed quietly, thinking how she’d asked a personal question hardly a minute ago. “No, I haven’t,” she answered, struggling to decide whether she should.

“I want to share something with you and you can take what you want from it,” Lexa said, folding her hands. “When I was younger, my first true love was Costia Cole. Growing up, we were together, happily so. A few years ago, she passed away due to cancer and I hadn’t known. One day I woke up, was told my girlfriend had died and my world fell apart. Not a day goes by where I wish I could have said goodbye to her, even though saying goodbye would have been painful. Having the chance to say goodbye offers closure.”

Lena felt her heart clench and she didn’t even know this woman or the woman she lost. “Thank you for sharing this with me,” she replied, trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke. “I never viewed this situation from that perspective, it is eye opening,” she said, knowing she should tell Kara the truth, which she was going to do tonight. “In less dire circumstances, we might have been friends.”

 


	37. Chapter 37

“Fire!” Winn shouted, shrieking like a girl as he ran to get the fire extinguisher. “Or… or that works, too,” he said when Kara blew the fire out.

Lexie was sitting on her bum, giggling and clapping her hands together. “Fiwe!” she shouted, starting a new fire with her hands.

“No more fiwe,” Winn objected. “Hey!” he shouted when Lexie threw a small fireball at him, which nearly set his pants on fire.

“Would you look at that, it’s getting hot in here,” Leslie said, waving a hand in front of her face as Lucy walked by.

“Mhmm, it can get hotter,” Lucy murmured, fisting Leslie’s shirt.

“Agent Lane,” J’onn said gruffly. “I will need you both to report to HR to fill out forms and you will need to take a sexual harassment course.”

“How about no,” Leslie said, grinning while she held on to Lucy. “I don’t work for you, dude.”

“If you don’t work here, you have no business being here,” J’onn replied sternly. “Your choice, Livewire.”

“Try asking nicely if you’re so desperate to have me on your power rangers team,” Leslie commented.

“Let’s go fill out those forms, babe,” Lucy said, taking Leslie’s hand. “I know you, you’re going to grumble for a while, but then you’re going to accept anyway because you’re secretly a softie.”

“This technology is impressive,” Lucius said, taking a seat behind Winn’s desk. “May I?” he asked, fingers itching above the keyboard.

“I wouldn’t touch that,” Winn warned, shaking his head. “I’ve been trying to hack into that system for hours, but that alien drug cartel must have one hel-heck of a firewall,” he explained, sighing in frustration. “It’s too complicated for a ten year old anyway.”

Kara face-palmed at Winn’s comment, knowing he’d really done it now. Telling Lucius he wouldn’t be able to do something was a challenge to him to prove people wrong and she wished Winn wouldn’t have said that.

One corner of Lucius’ mouth quirked up. “You forget I am a Luthor,” he said prideful to Winn. Without further ado, he cracked his knuckles and went to work.

Winn chuckled nervously. “No, it’s just… hah, wait, how did you do that?” he asked, looking over Lucius’ shoulder. “Huh… I… oh, oh, that’s a smart move. Yes, of course, why didn’t I see that?”

Lucius spun the chair around once he’d hacked into the system of the alien drug cartel. “Sometimes we need to look at things through someone else’s eyes,” he said coolly. He stood up and walked around, eyes roaming everywhere. “May I see the rest of your technology, sir?” he asked J’onn.

“This place is not meant for children,” J’onn answered gruffly.

“Aw, come on, J’onn,” Kara said, nudging J’onn’s side. “He won’t break anything,” she assured him. She could see how to Lucius, the DEO was like walking around in a candy store.

“I will show him around myself,” J’onn decided, keeping his eyes fixated on Lucius.

Kara pulled J’onn aside for a moment. “J’onn, you have been like a father to me and my sister, but if you don’t stop looking at Lucius as if he’s Lex, I will no longer work for the DEO, and I’m certain many people here will agree with me,” she said quietly yet sternly. “I know you’re a good man, so I’m asking you, please, be good to my son.”

J’onn nodded and returned to Lucius’ side, a bit stiff, but no longer looking at him as if he was a monster.

“Square up, little bro,” Alura said, smiling as she got ready to fight.

“I’m not going to hit a girl,” Aro replied, laughing.

“But you fight like one,” Alura teased. She giggled when Aro blew her over and she immediately got back up to tackle him.

“You got this, Ally,” Lilith said encouragingly. “Girls rule.”

“And boys drool,” Alura replied, slamming Aro into the floor.

“Be gentle, sweethearts,” Kara warned, sighing. “You’re both equally good and strong,” she said to Aro and Alura.

“Nu-uh,” Alura objected. “I’m stronger.”

“Are not,” Aro said, pouting.

Kara winced when one of the agents rolled around on the floor after Lexie threw a fireball at him. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, blowing the fire out. “It’s not so bad, right?” she asked, observing the agent. “Your uniform is a bit burned and oh… you probably have first degree burns, but um… she’s a baby and you’re still alive.”

Lexie tried to push herself up to her feet, but fell back down. She crawled over to other agents and giggled when they ran away from her.

“I think that’s enough for one day, cutie,” Kara said, scooping Lexie into her arms. “People aren’t particularly fond of playing tag with fire.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara, I need to tell you something,” Lena whispered, taking a deep steadying breath. It was late and their children had long gone to bed. “But before I do so, I need you to promise me something,” she said, gazing into Kara’s eyes, who had that worried crinkle between her eyebrows.

“Okay,” Kara replied, trying to get a read on Lena. It sounded as if something was wrong yet her girlfriend appeared calm and collected. “What is it?”

“No matter whatever happens, I want you to promise me you’ll never save my life if it’ll cost you yours,” Lena answered, needing to know Kara wouldn’t do something reckless. “I don’t want the children to lose you. You have to promise me.”

Kara’s heart thundered in her chest, dreading the goodbye which seemed to be on the tip of Lena’s tongue. She could feel it hanging in the air between them. “I promise,” she whispered, voice raspy and thick.

She hoped, prayed even, a situation like that would never occur. Of course she didn’t want to abandon their children, but if due to circumstances she would be in a position where she could save Lena’s life at the expense of hers, she would have done it in a heartbeat. Now, unfortunately, this promise was trapping her. Maybe she should have said no instead of promising, but she didn’t know how to say no when her girlfriend sounded so vulnerable.

“Promises can’t be broken,” Lena said, locking her pinkie with Kara’s.

It reminded her of college, where they always made pinkie promises. She knew it was a bit of a trap to make Kara promise such a thing without telling her first why she made her promise, though she had to make sure she wouldn’t save her life by ending hers.

Kara nodded, well aware she wouldn’t be able to break the promise she made.

“About a month ago, I went to the hospital to go see Doctor Griffin,” Lena revealed, taking Kara’s hands in hers. “I wanted her to medically clear me and I told her I wanted to run my company.”

Kara gave Lena’s hand a light squeeze, smiling softly at her. She wished she’d have known her girlfriend had gone to the hospital so she could have been there with her, but she understood it might have been something she wanted to do alone.

“Doctor Griffin scanned me, to check my brain and my heart,” Lena confessed. She could see the concern growing in Kara’s expressions while her heart acted up. “She said my brain is perfectly healthy, which was good news of course.”

“It is,” Kara agreed, smiling faintly. Her mouth felt dry, she could practically taste bad news being next. “What about your heart?” she asked, freezing when Lena’s heart skipped a couple of beats.

“My heart isn’t healthy,” Lena answered truthfully, eyes filled with regret. “She said I need a heart transplant. I know I should have told you sooner and I’d been wrong before when I had decided not to. I thought I could just let us be happy and leave you in the dark, but I realize now I can’t leave you without an explanation.”

“Leave?” Kara asked, trembling as tears pooled in her eyes.

“Without a heart transplant, I’ll die,” Lena explained. Her heart broke as Kara burst into tears. This was exactly why it was so difficult to tell her. “She said I’d have six to eight months, perhaps a year,” she whispered, aware she already lost a month.

“No,” Kara whispered, shaking her head. “No, this can’t be. This has to be a mistake,” she said, not wanting to believe Lena was dying. “You knew you’ve been dying for a month and you didn’t tell me?” she asked, gazing into her girlfriend’s eyes.

Lena sucked her lips into her mouth and nodded shamefully. “There is hope,” she said, even though she’d mostly settled for her fate. “It’s possible I’ll get a heart transplant on time and hey, I’m a Luthor, I can’t be taken down easily.”

Kara nodded solemnly, though something inside of her felt hollow. “You survived that murder attempt,” she whispered, thinking of the day she saw Lena at the hospital, although deep down she was also aware that without her aunt, she might not have been alive, she wouldn’t have made it to the hospital on time. “They’ll find you a heart, they have to, because I’m not ready to lose you,” she whispered, crying. “I want to grow old with you, Lena.”

Lena’s dam broke as she cried alongside of Kara. “I’d like nothing more than being able to do that,” she replied earnestly. “I’ll hold on for as long as I can, that much I can promise you.”

Kara pulled Lena into her arms and cried while she held her. Rao, it wasn’t fair. How many more people around her would have to die before it would stop? How many parents would her children lose? Aro and Alura already lost their father. They couldn’t lose Lena, too. And poor Lucius, Lilith and Lexie had already lost two parents, they couldn’t lose a third.

“You’ll always be a good mother to our children,” Lena whispered, caressing Kara’s tears-stained cheeks. “I know you’ll raise them right.”

“Don’t say that,” Kara whimpered, voice breaking. “I don’t want you to talk about the future as if you’re not going to be in it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast was unusually silent, save from Lexie who was babbling while she played with her food.

“Okay, sweethearts,” Kara said, trying her best to smile while she made lunches for the children. “I’ll be driving you to school in fifteen minutes.”

Lilith stared down at her bowl of cereal, moving her spoon around without eating.

Alura pushed her bowl aside, still untouched. “I’m not hungry,” she said, casting her eyes down.

Lena frowned when she saw Lexie was the only one of their children who was actually eating. “What’s the matter?” she asked, heart rate spiking, which had Aro and Alura snap their eyes at her. Normally, the twins would out-eat everyone else, the two of them eating more than the rest of them combined.

Lilith pushed her chair back with a loud screech. “I thought you weren’t going to leave us!” she shouted at Lena. “Liar!” she cried out.

“Lily,” Lucius whispered, standing up to rest a hand on his sister’s shoulder.

Lilith’s shoulders sagged and she buried her face in Lucius’ side.

Aro and Alura leapt off of their chairs, rushing over to Lucius to copy what Lilith did.

“They know,” Kara said to Lena, voice gravelly. “Aro, Alura…”

“Aro and Alura heard everything last night,” Lucius said, swallowing around tears. “They told Lilith and me. I knew something was off at the graveyard,” he said to Lena. “My suspicions have been confirmed, you are dying. All the sudden gifts, the hesitation when you speak of the future, it all makes sense now.”

“Everyone around us dies,” Lilith whispered, shivering. “If we hadn’t moved in, you wouldn’t be dying,” she said to Lena.

“Sweetie, no, that’s not true,” Lena replied, taken aback Lilith would even think that. “Sometimes people get sick. That’s not your fault, or anyone’s, it simply happens,” she said, not wanting any of the children to blame themselves.

“Luthors either die or end up being murdered,” Lucius said icily, face stoic. “Don’t we deserve more than that?”

 


	38. Chapter 38

Lucius frowned while Kara filled half of their cart with ketchup.

“You can never have enough ketchup,” Kara said, smiling as she added two more bottles. “Especially with Halloween coming up, it’s perfect to use as fake blood.”

“You use ketchup for that?” Lilith asked, staring at all the bottles.

“Of course,” Kara answered, nodding approvingly at the fifty bottles or so. “It tastes delicious and this particular brand makes it look more like blood than ketchup.”

“I cannot imagine eating that,” Lucius said, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

“Never say no to food,” Aro said, jumping up to whisk a box of cookies from the shelf.

“No jumping,” Kara warned, reminding Aro of what she told him earlier. “And we do say no to food if a stranger tries to give us something.”

“Like those snacks we accepted from Astra before we knew she’s family,” Alura recalled.

“Precisely,” Kara confirmed.

“Uhhh,” Lexie cooed, kicking her legs while she made grabby hands at chips.

Kara sighed when Alura took Lilith’s hand and ran through the store, likely to get something. She had told them to stay close to her. Going grocery shopping with five children and no help was tricky.

“I shall go get them,” Lucius offered.

“Free samples!” Aro cheered, standing on his tippy toes as he tried to reach out. “Mommy,” he whined, unable to reach it without jumping up.

“You can have one,” Kara said as she reached for the free cookies. “Okay, two, but no more,” she said when Aro pouted.

Aro nibbled his cookies happily, licking his fingers when the chocolate from the cookies melted.

“Mother, can I have a few apples?” Lilith asked as Lucius was walking her and Alura back to the cart.

“Sure, sweetie,” Kara answered, moving her cart to get to the fruit section. “We should probably get more than a few and some other fruit as well, oh and we need pumpkins, lots of pumpkins.”

“I’ll get some pumpkins,” Alura said, running over to the pumpkins.

“Careful, sweetheart, they’re heavy,” Kara warned, to remind her daughter she had to keep her strength in check because they were in a public space. “Lucius, sweetie, go help your sister.”

“Yes, mother,” Lucius replied obediently, walking up to Alura to help.

Kara cringed when her cart bumped into someone else’s. “I’m so sorry,” she apologized, having been too distracted by Lexie who really wanted those chips she’d been trying to reach out to. “Doctor Griffin,” she said, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Buying groceries, just like everyone else is,” Doctor Griffin answered, chuckling lightly and casting a smile at the woman who placed a hand affectionately on top of hers. “With my fiancée,” she added.

“Oh right, of course,” Kara replied, face palming. “That was a dumb question,” she admitted.

“You seem to be doing well raising five children,” Doctor Griffin commented.

“I’ve been getting a lot of help from friends and family,” Kara said, which definitely did help. Once she’d be done grocery shopping, she would leave them under her sister and Maggie’s supervision so she could go to Lena’s office and ask her to have lunch together. “Lena is a good mother to them,” she said, a sad gleam in her eyes.

Doctor Griffin looked at Kara with sympathy. “I’m terribly sorry, Miss Danvers,” she said, sighing. “I’ll do what I can.”

“How many pumpkins are we going to take home, mommy?” Alura asked, lifting one pumpkin up. She huffed when Lucius took it out of her hands to place it in their cart.

“Hmm, every pumpkin they have,” Kara answered thoughtfully. She wanted to give Lucius, Lilith and Lexie their biggest bestest first Halloween party ever, which meant they’d have to carve a lot of pumpkins.

“We need lots of candy, mommy,” Aro said, tossing packs of candy into their now overflowing cart.

“I think we need another cart or two,” Kara said, smiling as she shook her head. “It was lovely to see you and your fiancée, Doctor Griffin,” she said politely. “Have a good day.”

Doctor Griffin smiled and was about to speak when her phone rung. She picked up and walked further with her cart. “I did everything you asked of me, please stop calling and threatening,” she said silently into her phone. “Yes, okay, yes, I’ll do it.”

“Clarke?”

“It is fine, Lexa. I tried saying no many times before, but some people won’t take no for an answer.”

Kara frowned, having overheard the conversation, not intentionally. If someone was threatening Doctor Griffin to cause her or her fiancée any harm, she could help as Supergirl. She hadn’t heard what the person on the other end of the line had said, given she only would have if she’d been eavesdropping.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena felt unsteady as she clutched her phone in her hand. “I understand,” she said, although it was difficult to understand. “Mistakes can happen, we are human, after all,” she sighed. “Thank you for phoning me, Doctor,” she said, hanging up.

Astra entered Lena’s office. “It is unfortunate news,” she said, remorseful.

“You have to stop eavesdropping, Astra,” Lena replied, exhaling audibly as she rubbed her temples. “I do not condone this violation of my privacy. If you do it again, I will fire you.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Astra said, steeling her expression.

“I don’t know what to do,” Lena whispered, putting her hands in her hair. “How am I supposed to tell Kara and the children that my recent scan has shown it is worse than they originally thought?” she asked, having no idea how she was going to break it to them that the hospital assumed she wouldn’t be alive anymore after Christmas, if she’d even make it to Christmas.

She did her best not to cry, wanting to be brave. It was a hard painful fact they slapped in her face. She thought she still had months left, but now it was revealed she only had weeks left. Halloween was about to take place in a few days, which was going to be busy considering Lucy and Leslie were going to get married on Halloween.

Her doctor had told her on the phone she only had about five weeks left, which should give her until around Christmas. It meant she wouldn’t get a heart transplant, considering she wasn’t high on the wait list at all. Her medication which was supposed to slow the process down didn’t help. She feared she wouldn’t be able to even spend one Christmas as a family.

Astra slowly approached Lena’s desk and placed the green stone down. “I am not certain if I can do anything with this,” she said, pulling her hands away from it.

Lena was grateful Astra was talking about work rather than delving into her emotions. “You’re my number one scientist and this lies within your expertise,” she replied calmly, leaning back in her chair. “If anyone can figure it out, it’s you, so figure it out,” she said, tone a tad harsher than she meant to, but she blamed that on her emotions. “I will not accept this project to fail.”

There were two knocks on the door and then Samantha walked in. “Miss Luthor, would you like coffee?” she asked, smiling, but as she approached, she appeared dizzy. “Oh my,” she chuckled, touching her forehead. “I’m a little woozy.”

Lena frowned while Astra eyed Samantha warily with suspicion. “Are you alright?” she asked, pushing her chair back to get up. She walked over to her assistant, lightly touching her arm.

“Yes, I’m okay,” Samantha answered, still smiling. “I shouldn’t have skipped breakfast, my energy must be low.”

Astra lifted a box from the table in Lena’s office, which she had placed there earlier this morning. The box would be too heavy for humans. “Can you hold this for me for a moment?” she asked Samantha, holding it out to her. “I may have a loose shoelace and would not wish to trip.”

Samantha straightened up and went to accept the box, only to end up dropping it on her foot. She hissed loudly. “Gosh, I had no idea it was so heavy,” she said, laughing. “You must be really strong,” she said to Astra, sizing her up. “No wonder, after all, you are quite muscular.”

“Hey, I’m here,” Kara chirped as she entered Lena’s office. “Do you want to have lu- oh, you’re busy.”

“Wait, I do want to have lunch,” Lena said quickly, wanting a break, especially after the devastating news she received. “How about the two of you join us?” she asked Samantha and Astra. “You can use the energy of a good meal,” she said to Samantha. “And you and I can discuss a few work details on our way,” she said to Astra.

Kara hid her smile, thinking how Lena was probably asking Samantha and Astra along so they could talk, considering Samantha was raising her aunt’s child. This double date thing, or whatever it was, was a good idea.

“My treat, of course,” Lena added, grabbing her purse.

“I won’t say no to free food,” Samantha replied, laughing lightly. “Perhaps the place where we’re going wouldn’t mind giving me an ice pack for my foot.”

Lena glared at Astra, suddenly wishing she could read her mind so she would apologize to Samantha. Nobody needed to draw a picture for her to know Astra was testing her assistant, likely assuming the kryptonite had made her dizzy.

Gabriel, Lena’s driver, opened the limousine to let the women in.

Kara grasped Lena’s arm, waiting for Samantha and Astra to get into the limousine first. “Why do you have kryptonite in your office?” she asked quietly.

“It’s for project X,” Lena answered, whispering. “The one I told you about last night.”

“Oh yes, yes, you did,” Kara recalled, nodding. “It’s a little concerning how much kryptonite was in that safe,” she whispered, shivering as she remembered the safe Lena found down at the lab, which had belonged to Lillian.

Lena had the sickening feeling Lillian may have wrongly thought Lexie was a Kryptonian and likely wanted to use the kryptonite on her. “After you, milady,” she said, holding the door open for Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I never drank Merlot before, though I must admit it rather appeals to me,” Astra said, moving her glass around, taking another sip.

“I have at least one glass of Merlot each week, it’s my guilty pleasure,” Samantha confessed. “That and chocolate.”

“Oh, chocolate,” Kara replied, licking her lips.

“You may as well say that about three quarters of the women in National City,” Lena said to Samantha with a chuckle. “If not more, because who doesn’t love chocolate?”

“I do not-”

“My daughter dislikes chocolate,” Samantha shared. “Oh, I am terribly sorry, that was so rude of me,” she said to Astra. “You were saying?”

“I was about to say I am not fond of chocolate,” Astra answered with a tight-lipped smile.

“You’re not an alien, are you?” Samantha asked, chuckling while her eyes sparkled.

Astra raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying your daughter is?” she asked, almost smiling when Samantha faltered to the point of spilling some of her Merlot.

“I’m such a klutz,” Samantha whispered, grabbing her napkin. “And no, I didn’t mean that at all,” she answered, laughing nervously. “It’s just that when something sounds unusual or odd, people tend to call it alien, but now that I come to think of it and heard what I said, that sounds offensive.”

Lena peered at Samantha and Astra from above her menu-card, watching them talk. She wasn’t sure when Astra would tell Samantha about Mayara, if at all.

“Lena,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear, smiling when her girlfriend hummed in response. “You’re holding your menu card upside down and if they hadn’t noticed yet, Astra knows now that I whispered it to you.”

Astra’s eyes flickered briefly to Lena, her lips curling into a faint smile.

Samantha laughed and ended up spitting out some of her Merlot. “Don’t mind me, I was remembering something funny,” she said, waving her hand at her company. “Jess sent me this funny cat compilation thing from YouTube this morning, even though I’m a dog person.”

“Cats are interesting creatures, if I were to have a pet, I would choose a cat,” Astra said, at the same time Samantha said, “Ruby loves cats and has been asking for one since she was little.”

Lena quickly adjusted the menu card in her hands. She felt slightly embarrassed, especially come to think that when she’d looked at the menu card before realizing she was holding it upside down, she thought the restaurant had their menus written in an unusual foreign language.

Kara flashed a bright smile when the waiter came to take their order. “I’ll have the chicken, the roasted beef with the baked potatoes, a super tiny side salad, a portion of French fries, the onion soup, spaghetti bolognaise and the chocolate pie with raspberries,” she said, closing the menu card. “And what will you all have?” she asked, glancing around at Lena, Astra and Samantha.

Lena held back a chuckle upon seeing the waiter’s perplexed face. Thankfully, Astra ordered quite a bit as well. Not as much as Kara had, but still. Samantha seemed to have a healthy appetite, although she wasn’t surprised to hear her order a meal that was enough for two, given how dizzy her assistant had been earlier.

“A super tiny side salad?” Lena asked Kara quietly when the waiter left. “Really?”

“You told me to eat more vegetables,” Kara answered, shrugging with an innocent smile. “This is me eating more vegetables.”

 


	39. Chapter 39

“Lesie help,” Lexie babbled, pushing herself up to her feet.

Lena smiled as Lexie took wobbly steps. It was a mild comfort she was still alive to witness this special moment, which brought tears to her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered when Kara began to cry as well.

“Don’t be,” Kara replied quietly, wrapping her arms around Lena.

Lena indulged herself into the embrace for a while, exhaling slowly. She’d told Kara the bad news of how her limited time had been cut even shorter and how there was no longer any hope to harbor that she’d get a heart transplant. It had been a painful conversation, though necessary, and she’d also informed their children, who’d broken out into tears.

It had put somewhat of a damper on their spirit to celebrate Halloween and it was also sad news for their friends to hear, especially so close to Lucy and Leslie’s wedding. With hardly four weeks left to live, it was too late for a heart transplant. She hated how they still needed to deal with those villains, who wanted her to show up at the old factory alone a week before Christmas, on threat of murdering their children and revealing Kara’s identity if she wouldn’t.

Alura used her heat vision to carve the pumpkin, not having the patience to use a knife.

Aro tried to copy his sister, but he only managed to make a pumpkin explode.

The insides of the pumpkin fell into everyone’s hair.

“This is not how I thought decorating for Halloween would be like,” Lilith said, making a face as she plucked the bits of pumpkin out of her hair.

“I, on the other hand, am not surprised,” Lucius said, smiling while he helped Lilith to get it out of her hair. “This is the Danvers – Luthor – Zor-El family. Things are bound to be hectic, in the best way.”

“Zowel,” Lexie mumbled, stretching her arms up.

“Oh, you want to be a Zor-El, hm?” Kara asked, lifting Lexie up. She put her down gently on the counter, although far enough away from the knives. “Well, sweetie, anyone who’s my family is at least a little bit a Zor-El.”

“Fiwe!” Lexie shouted, throwing a small fireball at one of the pumpkins. “Lesie help,” she giggled as the pumpkin burned.

“Silly, Lexie,” Alura said, blowing the fire out.

Lucius drew a mouth on one of the pumpkins with a pen and then took a knife to carve along the lines he drew. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, focusing on the task.

“That’s not scary,” Aro commented. “That’s a smile, not a scary face,” he said, observing Lucius’ pumpkin.

“A smile can be scarier than you know,” Lucius replied, continuing to carve out the pumpkin.

“Smiles aren’t scary,” Aro insisted.

“Oooh, I understand,” Alura said to Lucius with pride. “Some monsters smile a lot, but they’re still monsters.”

“I’ll get the candy ready,” Lilith said, opening packages of candy. “Maybe I need to taste a few to make sure they’re good.”

Lena chuckled. “Sounds like a plan,” she replied, happy that Lilith and Lucius had loosened up so much, mostly with a lot of influence from Aro and Alura.

“I think you can use some help with that,” Kara said to Lilith, grasping a handful of candy. “Mwhat?” she mumbled to Lena as she stuffed her mouth.

 _I love you_ , Lena mouthed to Kara, smiling when her girlfriend blushed.

“Okay, children, I’ll clean up in the kitchen while you all go freshen up,” Kara said, knowing they’d need it to get rid of all the pieces of pumpkin. “And put your costumes on, the wedding starts in a few hours.”

“I am going to be the scariest Dracula ever,” Lucius said, smiling. “Can I borrow some ketchup, mother?” he asked, glancing at Kara.

“Yes, you can,” Kara answered, shooing the children out of the kitchen. “But first you need to take a shower and put your costume on.”

Lena stood there wordlessly when Kara pushed Lexie into her arms. She felt a brush of wind while her girlfriend moved through the kitchen incredibly fast, cleaning everything up by herself. She’d have helped and taken it slow, but she knew Kara wanted to spend as many hours, minutes and seconds with her as possible.

“I’ll help you to get Lexie ready while we get ready as well,” Kara said, pecking Lena’s lips.

“I won’t say no to watch you undress,” Lena whispered, pursing her lips until Kara kissed her again.

Kara looked forward to the wedding, feeling happy for Lucy and Leslie. On the inside, it gnawed at her how she was being robbed of a future with Lena. She knew Doctor Griffin was doing all she could and it was nobody’s fault her girlfriend had such little time left. Apparently it was hardly even the fault of those who’d tried to murder Lena by letting her car crash. According to Doctor Griffin, it was a genetic defect, although what those villains did had sped up the process.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I swear, if you cry, I will zap you,” Leslie warned, taking a deep breath as she struggled to keep her eyes dry. “I’m not going to sob while you walk me to the haunted house through the snow.”

Lena had never heard of anyone marrying in a haunted house, although from Leslie she should have seen it coming. “It’s an honor I get to walk you through this snowy aisle,” she said, deeply touched she’d been chosen.

“Next to Luce, you’re the closest person I have to family,” Leslie replied, groaning when Lena began to tear up. “Dammit, if you’re going to cry then I’m going to cry and my mascara isn’t waterproof.”

“Not my fault you use cheap makeup from a one dollar store,” Lena mumbled, sniffling. “Cheapskate,” she whispered.

“I’m really going to miss you, Lee,” Leslie whispered, sighing.

“Don’t,” Lena replied, shaking her head. “This is your wedding. You only get to cry happy tears. You hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leslie answered, wiping at her eyes. “By the way, guess who we invited as a special guest?” she asked, grinning wickedly. “Luce had to put in a special request so he’d be allowed to attend our wedding for an hour, under supervision from the police of course.”

Lena laughed, amused Leslie and Lucy had invited Lucy’s father. “I take it he regrets finding out how you make his daughter scream,” she commented.

“This world is a crazy place, you know?” Leslie mumbled silently. “I never thought I’d fall in love with the daughter of the man who tortured me and look at you, a Luthor dating a Super.”

“It sure is crazy,” Lena agreed, nodding. “My family turned out quite different from how it used to be. My brother was an alien hating mass murderer and my mother was an equally alien hating homophobe. I’m a lesbian who is dating an alien, Lexie is an alien and Lucius isn’t straight either.”

Leslie whistled when she saw Lucy, clad as a bloody bride with red paint smeared all across her white wedding dress. “How you doin, sexy?” she asked, joining Lucy.

“Fine as hell now that you’re here,” Lucy answered, taking Leslie’s hand. She glanced at her father, who stood several feet away, gagged so he couldn’t comment. “I know I’m not supposed to kiss you until we both say I do, but rules aren’t my forte.”

“You don’t say,” Leslie replied, smirking as she tugged Lucy closer.

Kara gasped when Leslie and Lucy nearly jumped each other while they kissed. “Think about the children,” she said, scandalized.

“Fair point,” Lucy replied once she’d broken her kiss with Leslie. “Speaking of children, I’m so fudging happy for you two,” she said to Maggie and Alex. “Congrats on your pregnancy,” she said to Alex.

“Thank you,” Alex and Maggie replied.

Alex was smiling while she held a hand against her stomach. She’d received the good news yesterday and had immediately told all her friends and family.

Kara beamed as she went to stand next to her sister. She was so happy she was going to be an aunt, although she’d have to wait several months for her niece or nephew to be born. “Did you choose any names yet?” she asked, unable to keep from smiling, even though she was supposed to look like a zombie.

“Jamie if it’s a girl and Jeremy if it’s a boy,” Alex answered, smiling down at her stomach. “Maggie and I have something to tell you,” she whispered while the skeleton priest opened his book, getting ready for the ceremony to begin. “You tell her, babe,” she said to her wife.

“You and Lena have asked us to move in and we hadn’t answered,” Maggie whispered to Kara. “We talked a lot and realized our place is rather small to add a child and we spend a lot of time at your place anyway to babysit our nieces and nephews, so we’ll accept the offer and we’ll move in, after Christmas.”

Kara jumped up and down, sticking her thumb out when Lena eyed her. “You won’t regret it,” she said to her sister and Maggie.

Everyone went silent when the priest began to speak to wed Lucy and Leslie.

“I wasn’t going to cry,” Leslie said while she cried. “Lucy Lane, you make me a better person every day. Your love gives me more jolts than anything else can, especially when you to that thing – you know,” she said, chuckling when she saw Kara and Lena trying to cover the children’s ears. “I hate waking up early and you often push me out of the bed so I’d get up, but the fact that I get to wake up to your sexy naked body makes it hella worth it. You’ve accepted me as a friend, as family and as your partner for life. I hope I’ll make you at least half as happy as you make me.”

“Fuck you, now I’m crying, too,” Lucy replied, laughing through her tears. “Leslie Willis, Livewire, my bae,” she said, holding Leslie’s hands. “Your love is electrifying more than any other,” she winked. “I’m hooked on the feeling of you, the way you touch me. You never say no to taking showers with me, even though water often makes you jump. When I met you, I’d never thought you’d be taking my heart with you when you ran off. I turned out okay though, because unknowingly, I’d stolen yours. I’m going to keep waking you up each morning at the crack of dawn because I’m an asshole and I love it when you get all grumpy.”

“So many expletives,” Kara whispered, shaking her head as she had hands too short to cover the children’s ears.

The priest glanced around. “If anyone has any objections to this wedding, now is your chance to speak or else you have to shut up and save it,” he said, reading the words from the paper Lucy and Leslie had given him.

“Ass!” Lexie shouted, clapping her hands together while she shared a toothy smile.

“Oh my,” Kara chuckled nervously, taking a step back. “I wonder who this child belongs to, hah, heh.”

“Kara,” Lena whispered, throwing her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “These people are our friends and family, so something here tells me they know who Lexie belongs to.”

 


	40. Chapter 40

Kara paced around, lips sucked into her mouth while Lena rounded the corner and then another. She’d kissed her girlfriend as if it would be their last kiss, before Lena had left to go to the old factory. She released her lips along with a breath when Leslie, Astra, Alex, Maggie and Lucy arrived.

“We don’t have much time,” Kara said, accepting the suit her aunt handed it. “I ruined my old suit,” she mumbled to her sister. She spun around, putting her new suit on in a tenth of a second.

Alex arched an eyebrow at the sight of her sister in a black suit with her symbol in blue. “Winn can make you a new one later,” she said, shaking it off.

“Aunt Astra, you’ll be staying here with Leslie to guard the children, as we agreed,” Kara relayed, repeating it once more. “It’s possible some bad people would try to come here to harm them.”

“I’ll electrocute them before they even get a chance to breathe at them,” Leslie said, tilting her head back as she drained electricity from the nearby street lights.

“The children shall not be harmed,” Astra said reassuringly. “Be safe, little one.”

“You, too, Aunt Astra,” Kara replied, pulling her aunt into a hug. “And you as well,” she said to Leslie.

“Yuck,” Leslie muttered when Kara hugged her. “You better come back alive, blondie.”

“Stay close to me,” Maggie whispered to her wife. “I don’t want you or our child to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, Mags,” Alex replied, kissing her wife’s cheeks. “I won’t let any harm come to our unborn child.”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to let you come with,” Maggie mumbled, shaking her head as she sighed.

“One thing the Danvers sisters have in common is that they’re both stubborn,” Lucy commented. “Let’s rock and roll,” she said, getting ready to leave.

Kara blew air kisses at the children, who were peeking through the curtains. She told them she’d be returning home with Lena, promised even, and she’d rather eat kale every day for the rest of her life than break that promise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena arrived at the old factory, where a small army of aliens awaited her. One advantage she had was that she wasn’t scared of death. Perhaps that would make her more impulsive than usual, which might make it less of an advantage. Her chest ached painfully and she knew she should be in bed, resting, but she wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“If it isn’t Lena Luthor, joining us tonight so she can die,” the Infernian said tauntingly while he stepped forward. “You cheated death before, but you won’t be cheating death tonight.”

Lena scoffed at their ridiculous words. She wouldn’t call having been saved twice cheating death and if she was truly capable of cheating death, she wouldn’t be dying within now and a week or so. Her heart could decide to give up on her any second, even if she didn’t get killed, it was possible she wouldn’t make the next morning.

“I have a lot of fun ways in mind for you to die,” the Infernian said, rubbing his hands together. “I might even burn you alive, so we can all hear you scream.”

 

_So light em up up up, light em up up up,_

_Light em up up up, I'm on fire_

_So light em up up up, light em up up up,_

_Light em up up up, I'm on fire_

 

Lena chuckled as she heard the music play. “I can’t believe she was serious about the song,” she whispered under her breath.

The villains glared in the direction where the noise was coming from.

Kara walked out from behind a container with a boom box placed atop her shoulder. “Oh hey, guys,” she said casually, putting her boom box down. “I didn’t miss the party did I? If I’d known you were in the mood for a fire, I’d have brought marshmallows.”

Several DEO agents glided down from helicopters.

Maggie tucked and rolled, coming to a stop next to Kara with her special gun pointed at the villains.

Alex cracked the knuckles of her enhanced suit. “You didn’t think we’d send Miss Luthor out here by herself did you?” she asked, holding a gun that would send a shockwave.

The villains all began to laugh.

“We knew she would bring company,” the Infernian said, letting fire ignite. “In fact, we were counting on you people being that stupid.”

“You are laughing now, but know we will be laughing last,” Lena said icily to the villains.

Within seconds, a fight broke loose.

“On Daxam, women knew to respect men,” a Daxamite hissed while he lifted Lena up with one hand. “You’ll kneel for us and beg for your life.”

“I am a Luthor,” Lena replied, sliding her hand under her shirt, cringing upon seeing the Daxamite ogle her. She knew she was more than easy on the eyes. “A Luthor does not kneel for a man and a Luthor does not beg,” she said, although in bed she made an exception when it came to begging.

“I will teach you a lesson,” the Daxamite said, laughing as he dropped Lena roughly.

“Has nobody ever taught you ladies first?” Lena asked, pulling a gun from underneath her shirt. “Lesson number one, as a Luthor, I fight dirty,” she said, cocking her gun. “Lesson number two, you are allergic to lead,” she said, smiling devilishly as she shot the now terrified Daxamite. “Oh, I didn’t get the chance to reach three, which is I know how to use a gun. What a shame.”

“Luthor, behind you!” Maggie shouted.

Lena spun around, spotting a white Martian who was running up to her.

Alex fired at the white Martian to try and slow him down.

Kara rammed into the white Martian from the side, knocking him down into the concrete. She ducked when he swung at her.

“Watch out, Supergirl!” Alex shouted, voice rushed and panicky. She gasped when the Infernian approached her sister, who appeared to have kryptonite.

Kara winced when the Infernian neared her. She balled her fists tightly and when the Infernian lurched at her, redness leaked through her suit.

The Infernian laughed loudly, watching Supergirl growing unsteady and unbalanced on her feet. He threw a fireball, smiling wickedly when he heard her hiss.

“Leave her alone!” Lena shouted, shooting at the Infernian.

The first shot landed right in front of the Infernian’s feet. The second one grazed his cheek.

Lena cursed under her breath because the Infernian was too much out of her range to get a good shot in.

Alex tried to run up to Kara with Maggie, but four Poglachians were blocking their path.

“I hate clowns,” Maggie muttered to her wife. “When I was younger, I’d throw those soft balls at the carnival at them rather than at the cups.”

“I was never fond of clowns either,” Alex replied, agreeing. “Especially not of these chainsaw carrying clowns.”

“This might be weird to say, but I miss having Livewire here,” Maggie said, although she was glad Leslie was with the children with Astra, to protect them. “It would have been nice to see her shock them.”

“Hey, IT wannabes,” Lucy said, waving her arms up in the air as she called out to the Poglachians. “Come out and play,” she grinned, pulling the string of her chainsaw.

Lena saw the four clowns run towards Lucy. She rushed over and shot one of them in the back.

“Damn, Luthor,” Lucy commented with a low whistle.

Lena’s gun was abruptly whisked out of her hand by force by another alien. She curled her fingers into a fist, ignoring the pain she felt in her wrist, which may have been somewhat sprained. Without further thinking, she punched the alien in the face.

“Watch my six,” Alex said to her wife. “I’m going to help Supergirl.”

“I’ll always have your back, babe,” Maggie replied, nodding.

Alex ran and slid forward on her knees when one of the villains swung a sword at her. Her cheeks reddened when she heard her wife shout _ay mami_. She shook her head and concentrated on getting to her sister as soon as possible, who by now was bleeding even more.

“No, Agent Danvers!” Kara yelled when she saw her sister make her way to her. “Protect Lena!”

“God dammit,” Alex grumbled, changing her path to go help Lena instead.

Lena scowled while she nursed her hand. Punching the alien had felt like punching a brick wall. Her knuckles were red and it would definitely be an ugly bruise later. “Plan B,” she said when the alien laughed. She grasped his sides and kneed him between his legs.

“I was going to do that,” Alex said as she reached Lena. “Well done,” she commented, high fiving her.

“You can get the next one,” Lena replied, winking. “And I know you can be stubborn, but you didn’t have to come here.”

“I did,” Alex sighed, aiming her gun at one of the villains who was attacking Lucy. “We’re family and family looks out for each other.”

“Awe, that was so sweet!” Kara shouted from further away, before wincing as the Infernian struck her.

“For being so close to kryptonite, I’m surprised she heard that,” Alex said to Lena, frowning. “I’m going to help her, you with me?”

“Is mitochondria the powerhouse of the cell?” Lena replied, smiling as she pulled a knife from between her breasts.

Alex smiled right back, nodded at Lena and then they ran together, shooting at villains to their left and right.

“It is time for you to die, Supergirl!” the Infernian shouted, apparently tired of toying with her.

“Nooo!” Lena screamed, dropping to her knees on the concrete. “Don’t kill her, it’s me you wanted,” she said, begging on her knees, even though she said a Luthor doesn’t do those things. “Take my life, spare hers.”

“Don’t you get it, _Luthor_ ,” the Infernian spat. “I knew you would both show up and it was my plan to kill you both all along. And did you really think I’d let those filthy rats you’re hiding at home live?”

“Don’t do this,” Alex said, voice desperate. “We can work out an arrangement, there has to be something you want even more than killing Supergirl.”

Kara gritted her teeth and watched the kryptonite sword being wielded in her direction. The sword connected with her chest and broke into hundreds of tiny pieces. She smirked while she rose up. “My turn,” she said, collecting some of the ketchup from her arms, popping it in her mouth. “I should have brought fries.”

The Infernian’s eyes bulged out. “No… this is impossible,” he said, stumbling back. “Kryptonite is deadly to you.”

“General Astra sends her regards,” Kara replied, tapping the blue gem on her new suit, which was crafted by her aunt and protected her from kryptonite. Project X had been a success. She ran circles around the Infernian when he tried to use his fire, which was precisely what she had anticipated he would do. In a matter of seconds, he fell to his knees, suffocating.

“Hotheads never learn,” Maggie said, shaking her head. “Classical move,” she commented, slapping cuffs around the Infernian’s wrists.

“Next time a little warning would be nice,” Alex huffed at her sister. “I understand now why you were wearing a new suit.”

“It had to look real,” Kara replied, patting her sister’s back. “I know how your emotions can get away from you and because you didn’t know, they were raw and real. Lena was the mastermind behind all of this by the way.”

“Luthor,” Alex mumbled, reaching a hand out to help Lena up to her feet. “Good work, sister, I’m proud of you.”

“Beauty and brains,” Kara said, smiling affectionately at Lena. “My girlfriend has it all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the last chapter immediately after this one, so stay tuned.


	41. Chapter 41

“It is a relief to know my daughter is being raised well,” Astra said with a small smile. “In my heart, she shall always be my child. Otherwise, I am afraid not. I saw her more than once. One of those times was when Samantha invited me over for dinner at her place. Unfortunately, my daughter does not remember me.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell Sam?” Lena asked, resting a hand on Astra’s shoulder. “I know how much it meant to you to have a child and even though you didn’t see her for eight years, Mayara is still your daughter,” she said, thinking of how well Astra had been getting along with Samantha. She was certain they could work out an agreement if Samantha would know the truth.

“I do not wish to disturb Samantha and my daughter’s life,” Astra answered, slowly breathing out. “She will love her, always,” she said, inhaling sharply. “My family is well.”

“You did a good job,” Lena said appraisingly. “Your invention worked, we’re all safe now.”

“It was a team effort,” Astra replied, dabbing at her eyes. “I may not have my daughter, but I have you and Kara. You are both my children in my eyes and so are the five children you share.”

“It’s an honor to have you as a mother,” Lena whispered, growing emotional. She winced slightly when her heart hurt. “Kara is strong, I know she’ll raise the children well and I know she’ll have help from you and the others,” she said, smiling bitterly as she accepted her fate.

A strange emotion flickered through Astra’s eyes. “Is it not your intention to propose and spend your life with her?” she asked, tearing her eyes away from Lena when she saw Kara stepping out into the garden. “My dear niece,” she said, smiling.

Lena felt her breath catch. If she wouldn’t be dying, she’d happily spend the rest of her life with Kara. Her hand rested on her pocket, where she kept the small jewelry box with the ring from her biological mother. She assumed Astra must have seen it and must have connected the dots.

Kara smiled and hugged her aunt tightly. “Your help meant a lot,” she said, squeezing a bit tighter, knowing she didn’t have to hold her strength back. “I’m not the only hero in this city. You’re a hero, too. If you ever decide to work for the DEO, I’d be happy to team up with you. Just, before you say anything, think about it.”

Astra broke apart from the hug and smiled as Kara went to hold Lena’s hand. She nodded approvingly at the way they gazed into each other’s eyes. “I have somewhere to be,” she said, excusing herself. “El mayarah,” ( _stronger together_ ) she whispered.

Kara nodded at her aunt. “I’m really happy I have you back in my life,” she whispered, smiling as Astra flew away. “Stronger together,” she agreed.

Lena clutched her hand to her chest when she felt her heart constrict. “It’s okay,” she whispered to Kara, even though it really wasn’t.

It took Kara all the effort she could muster not to cry. She knew Lena’s time was running out and the wait list was too long. Each time she saved a person, she couldn’t stop thinking about the people that could be saved from that person’s organs. She had the feeling she was reducing Lena’s chances of getting a new heart, although that was a morbid thought.

“We have today, my love,” Lena whispered, cupping Kara’s cheeks, caressing her skin with her thumbs. “I’m here,” she said, offering her a small piece of comfort.

Kara leaned in, tears spilling as she kissed Lena. Each night she went to sleep, terrified to wake up without her girlfriend. “I can take a break as Supergirl,” she said, considering the danger was gone and anything small could be handled by the police and the DEO. “I want to…,” she choked on her words and shook her head.

“I’d love to spend my last moments with you,” Lena replied, tucking a lock of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “We will make the most of it. It is okay, Kara, I’ll find peace in the afterlife.”

Kara was about to say something when Lena’s phone began to ring. She sighed, hating how out of all times, someone was disturbing her girlfriend now.

“Hello, this is Lena Luthor speaking,” Lena said as she picked up. “Doctor Griffin,” she whispered, a little surprised. “I yes… yes, o-of course.”

Kara cried when Lena hung up. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” she promised, smiling through her tears. “You’re going to get a new heart, you’re going to be okay,” she cried.

“I… I can’t believe this,” Lena said, her surprise increasing. “The wait list… I wasn’t high on the list, but she said she found a suitable heart for me.”

“Your time isn’t over,” Kara replied, happy. “We should prep for the ambulance. I’d fly you there, but that would look a little odd.”

Lena smiled and nodded. The doctor had told her before that once a heart was available, an ambulance would pick her up and bring her to the hospital, where she’d be prepped and tested for surgery. If it was a match, they would give her the heart transplant.

“Children-,” Kara said, about to tell them to grab their jacket.

“Mama is going to live!” Alura shouted, dancing around the living room. “She’s going to get a new heart!”

“Mama is not dying!” Aro yelled, pumping his fist in the air. “Did you hear that, Lucius?”

“Given you are both shouting, I did, yes,” Lucius answered, rubbing at his ears. “This is remarkable news.”

“I have Lexie,” Lilith said while she put one of Lexie’s arms in the sleeve of her jacket.

Kara heard the ambulance in the distance. “Everything will be fine,” she said, pacing around. “Don’t be nervous, Lena. Doctor Griffin knows what she’s doing and she’ll have a good team to help her and they’ll give you a new heart and you’ll feel much better after.”

“Kara,” Lena said softly.

“You won’t feel a thing during the surgery,” Kara continued. “And maybe it’ll be strange afterwards, but the good kind of strange. You’ll be all patched up and you’ll have a healthy heart so you can grow old with me, for as long as you want to grow old with me that is, which I hope will be for a long time. Then maybe someday our children will have children of their own and we’ll be grandparents.”

“Kara,” Lena chuckled. “I am not nervous, you are,” she said, slightly amused. “I will be fine, my love,” she assured, squeezing her hand. “Breathe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shhh, we have to be silent,” Kara whispered to the children, holding a finger against her lips. “Remember what I said about how we need to behave at the hospital?”

“You said we have to be quiet, like mice,” Alura answered, pressing a finger against her lips to copy her mother.

“Doctors wouldn’t be happy if we make a lot of noise,” Aro remembered.

Lucius adjusted Lexie on his lap, giving her pacifier to her to keep her quiet.

“I’m going to make a few phone calls to call our family and friends,” Kara announced, fishing her phone out of her pocket. “Lucius, sweetheart, will you keep an eye on your siblings?”

“Yes, mother,” Lucius answered, nodding.

Kara wasn’t worried about leaving them alone for five minutes because they’d still be in her line of sight and within hearing range, and there were many doctors around who would see it as well if one of the children would wander off.

The first person she phoned was her sister, who was with Maggie. She briefly told her to come to the hospital and explained Lena was getting the surgery. Once she hung up, she phoned Lucy, who told her she’d let Leslie know. One after one, she went through her contacts that mattered, wanting to ensure they would all be here for when Lena would wake up after the surgery.

She wanted her girlfriend to know how many people cared about her wellbeing, enough to drop what they were doing and come to the hospital. As she phoned everyone, she didn’t even need to try to convince them, they all readily agreed. Even Winn who usually got all squirmy about hospitals agreed to come over right away.

The only person she couldn’t reach was her aunt. She called her number twice, but it immediately went to her voicemail, which meant her phone was off. She sighed and shook her head, pocketing her phone. The next time she’d see Astra, she’d tell her to charge her phone more often so she’d be able to reach her. It wasn’t the first time she wasn’t able to reach her, but this time it was inconvenient not being able to.

Alex arrived at the hospital with Maggie, at the same time Lucy arrived with Leslie.

“Lightning fast, hm?” Maggie teased Leslie. “I don’t think so.”

“Did the hospital say anything about whose heart she’s receiving?” Alex asked her sister. “I must admit, this news was unexpected because Lena said she was still quite low on the waiting list.”

“They found a suitable heart, maybe the people who were higher on the list weren’t a match,” Kara replied, shrugging. Regardless of how it was possible, she was happy Lena was getting the heart transplant she needed. “I’ll ask Doctor Griffin if she can tell us something about the heart once she’s done with the surgery.”

“This is going to be the best Christmas ever,” Lilith said with teary eyes. “Mother will live.”

“The only Christmas gift I wanted was for mother to be healthy,” Lucius said, agreeing with his sister.

Kara paced around until she saw Doctor Griffin. “Hi, Doctor Griffin,” she said, smiling brightly at the young doctor. “I was wondering, well we all were, if you could tell us something about the heart Lena received?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena woke up at the hospital, in a bed. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling different now that she had a new heart. It didn’t beat the same way her old one did, although her doctor had already informed her it wouldn’t feel the same. She saw her family and friends standing in the room, all smiling while they had tears in their eyes, as Doctor Griffin stood near the door, sighing, probably because she shouldn’t be getting this many visitors at once.

Out of all of them, her sweet Kara looked distraught the most, as if she was still in surgery. She frowned and looked around at her visitors once more. Everyone was there, save from one person. “Kara,” she said, her voice coming out a little dry. “Where is Astra?” she asked, swallowing when tears streamed down Kara’s cheeks as she watched her whole body tremble.

Kara was enveloped into a hug by her sister and cried on her shoulder. She couldn’t stop shaking with tears while Alex rubbed her back. She was happy Lena was alive, more than happy even, but the reason why hurt so much.

“She insisted, I had no choice,” Doctor Griffin spoke while she approached Lena’s bed. “She asked me to give this to you,” she said, passing a note on.

The monitor beeped steadily as Lena folded the note open. _May you live, noble one_ , she read. The words reminded her of the first time Astra had saved her. _No_ , she thought while she gripped her chest tightly. She realized now she’d been saying goodbye.  _Oh, Astra…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone call was a decoy to trick you all into thinking Lena's wasn't dying, sorry. :)  
> Astra had been the one who threatened Doctor Griffin because she was forcing her into doing that heart transplant.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should silence my mind. It was just an idea I'd write down, but it got away from me.


End file.
